Legend of The Fox's Curse
by GoldenFox13
Summary: Fujiko Hikaru is the forgotten fox with a lot of pain inside. What happens when she meets the Sohma's who didn't even think the fox existed. Will she finally, after many years be accepted? YukixOC  slight OCxKyo KyoxTohru. Some OOC. Rating for space
1. Fujiko Hikaru

**Fox's Curse**

**Ok I wanted to try and make a Fruit Basket one. The animal I chose to play in the zodiac curse is the fox. Yes it's over done I'm sure, I never read any but I have seen that the fox always seem to be Kyo's sister. But this time this its someone else. It may not be the most accurate as I have not read the manga in a long time. But things such as Akito's gender and the violet nature of Akito and all that will remain. I have just decided to combine the intro and chapter one.**

I do** not own **Fruit basket, just Hikaru.

_**Intro**_

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_**The fox was a cunning creature, very curious always trying to figure out things but the fox always got into trouble. It was never really popular with the other animals. **_

"_**Oh no Fox is coming, the fun is over" the sheep bayed loudly as the fox approached.**_

"_**The fun doesn't have to be over" The fox swished its tail and its ears perked up. "What are you guys playing?"**_

"_**It doesn't matter, you always find a way to mess the game up" the monkey replied.**_

"_**You're either too rough or you don't follow the rules" barked the dog.**_

_**Fox's ears went down; a little discouraged "Oh, well maybe next time, I'm busy anyway" Fox once again was optimistic as it trots away.**_

_**It went on like this for awhile until God called all the animals to a meeting.**_

"_**I am upholding a banquet for all of you"**_

_**The animals instantly started to chatter; Rooster chirped in excitement, Tiger purred in delight and so on. The animals clearly liked the idea of having a banquet especially Fox who wanted to use this chance to get to know the other animals better.**_

"_**Fox" it was Cat who approached later after all the other animals left.**_

_**Fox turned and wagged its tail when it saw Cat. "Hello Cat. Excited about the banquet?"**_

"_**Yes, but do you think the others want you there?" Cat asked.**_

_**Fox looked down clearly upset "I want everyone to like me Cat, everyone has a reason to be liked. Monkey is the most playful, Rabbit is the cutest, Rat is good at everything, Ox is the most easy going, Horse is the most graceful and the fastest runner" Fox comments.**_

"_**But what about me? I just seem to cause the most trouble for everyone" Fox said looking down.**_

"_**Not for me you aren't, come on, standing around won't make the banquet come any faster" meowed Cat as the two friends walk away together.**_

_**Cat wasn't very popular with the animals, the only animal he didn't like was Rat. The rat always challenging Cat to various things and always outsmarted him in the end.**_

_**Well Rat was up to his old trick and decided to trick Cat.**_

"_**Hello Cat" Rat squeaked**_

"_**What do you want Rat?" Cat hissed slightly in annoyance.**_

"_**I'm just passing around the news that the banquet will be the day after tomorrow" Rat said**_

"_**Oh, thanks for telling me, I didn't want to be there early" Cat said happily not even thinking it's a trick.**_

_**Everyone had a good time accept Cat and Fox who were tricked by Rat.**_

* * *

><p>Akira walks into Kaibara High wearing the blue uniform that the girls wear. Her crimson colored hair shone in the sun and it made her stick out. She already got two comments about her hair color from girls and it made her annoyed.<p>

She suddenly bumps into another girl and falls back looking quite stunned.

"Oh no I'm so sorry. I should have paid more attention" said the girl her blue eyes wide with worry as she bent to help her up.

"Oh it's okay I should have been paying attention too" Hikaru said getting up.

"Oh, I'm glad you are okay, I'm Honda Tohru by the way, what's your name" she said

"It's Fujiko Hikaru" she comments.

"Tohru-chan!" It was Momiji who ran over to her instantly.

Akira decided she better go on to class or at least find it.

"Hey who was that girl?" Momiji asked as Yuki and Kyo approached.

"I never seen her before…she must be new" Yuki comments.

"How would you know rat you may have just never noticed her before" Kyo said.

"Well with hair that stands out as much as yours no one would miss it. Try thinking before you speak" Yuki calmly replied which got Kyo annoyed.

"That was Fujiko-san, we bumped into each other a moment ago. I never seen her either, so maybe she could be new" Tohru said and the warning bell rings.

"Bye Tohru-chan!" Momiji walks to class as Kyo and Yuki walk with Tohru to class.

"Oh it's her" Tohru smiled and waved at Akira.

Akira caught her wave and nods slightly.

"Ah I see Honda-san has already met our newest student." said the Sensei

Akira stood in front of the class and bowed "I'm Fujiko Hikaru, it's nice to meet you" it was clear to Yuki that she was nervous.

Akira got some attention from some guys as she took a seat. She just sat calmly and answered any questions they asked her.

"Is that your hair's natural color?" one guy asked.

"Yes, it is, I know it's on the red side but it's really my own hair color" she said clearly annoyed by the question.

She sat through class very uncomfortable by being around so many guys and her heart started beating. _'Calm down, I'm doomed if I turn into a fox in the middle of class…though I have to avoid the guys, they seem to like me too much'_

"Um…Fujiko-san?"

Hikaru looked up to see Tohru and two guys standing in front of her. One with violet eyes and grey hair the other with brown eyes and orange hair that stood out much like her own red hair and when seeing him.

"What is it Honda-san?" she asked and realized she had made it through class, though she virtually heard little to none of what the teacher had said due to her spending the class period trying to stay calm.

"It's time for the next class. Where do you go next?" Tohru asked the red head.

"Home Ec" I say to her.

Tohru's face lit up "Great, that's where I go, you have to meet my other friends" she said and took hold of Akira's hand.

Hikaru looked at the hand and back at Tohru _'That's strange…I only just met her and she's trying to be friends...'_

"This is Yuki and Kyo" said Tohru, breaking Hikaru's thoughts. She looked up from Tohru to the guys. When her eyes locked to Kyo's something inside her just sturred. It was like she knew him from somewhere. _'But I'd remember someone with orange hair'_ she broke her gaze and looked to Yuki and dips her head.

"Pleasure to meet you" she said to them, though the fact they were guys she felt nervous.

"Why you look for nervous?" Yuki asked her. "It's alright, we won't harm you or anything" he added.

"Oh…I'm not used to being around so many people. I was in a private all girls school" she explained to them and got her bags. Turning to Tohru she asked "Shall we be going?"

"Hai. Bye you two, see you at lunch" Tohru said and the two girls walked down the hall.

* * *

><p>"Did you feel that?" Yuki asked.<p>

"Feel what you rat?" Kyo asked.

"That feeling…like she's one of us" Yuki replied with a sigh slightly annoyed the orange haired relative did not feel the same feeling he had.

"Eh…I did feel a little strange, but it was only when she locked eyes with me. I feel like I may actually know her" Kyo said as he took his time to think.

"How could you possibly met her dumb cat" Yuki remarked.

"I don't know. I just feel it deep inside. But anyway she can't be one of us. She's not a Shoma for one thing. And all the zodiacs are born so she can't be" Kyo explained.

"I know that much. All I know I shouldn't be feeling this way. We may have to ask Shigure when we return" Yuki said and the two of them made it to class without arguing for a change.

* * *

><p>"Hana-chan, Uo-chan this is Fujiko-san" Tohru had taken Akira to their station for them to work together. The innocent teen hoped her best friends and Akira would get along and be friends.<p>

"Yo, we have another Red head" Uo chan tied back her blonde hair and flashed Hikaru a grin. "Nice to meet you then Fujiko" she said sticking out her hand to shake.

Hikaru noted the tomboy attitude of this girl and took the girl's hand to shake. "Pleasure is all mine" she said.

"Hmm…fox" Hanajima comments and Akira tensed.

'_How could she know? Please don't tell me she knows my secret'_ Hikaru felt her heart race.

"I get a weird vibe from you…I somehow think of a sneaky fox" said the girl in all black.

"Oh…that's weird" Hikaru said before the teacher's voice broke the chatter of the students.

"Alright class we are going to make cookies, I will grade you in taste and appeal. Since lunch is next be sure to take them to eat" she said and the class cheered.

"Cookies, piece of cake" Uo said with confidence. "Alright Tohru let's get started" she added.

Akira preheat the oven at their station and with assistance from Tohru helped get materials for their 'assignment' and the group of four baked cookies along with the class.

Soon tiny dings and beeps could he heard meaning everyone was finishing up. Soon their cookies were done and Hanajima pulls out the golden brown, baked to perfection cookies. "Beautiful, but that's to be expected thanks to Tohru" she said and Tohru smiles.

"But we all did it together" she said though Hikaru realized that Hana and Uo did nothing more than hand Tohru items she needed and helped cleaned the cooking area while Tohru actually did the baking. But she didn't seem to mind, smiling as the Hana and Uo praised her.

"Delicious as always group 4" the sensei said after taking a bite out of the cookie and moves on. A few burnt and tasteless cookies later the bell for lunch ringed.

"Alright finally, let's eat" Uo said happily.

"Fujiko-san are you ready for lunch?" Tohru asked after splitting the rest of the cookies eveningly in a small bag.

"She left as soon as the bell rung" Hanajima replied.

"She's fast" Uo replied.

Meanwhile Hikaru was blazing down the hallway carrying her lunch, swerving and maneuvering around people, particularly males as if she so much as bump into a boy it's all over.

She made it to the lovely scenery outside and sat under a Cherry blossom tree and proceeded to eat it, slowly calming down but still on guard, the possibility of a random guy appearing was still high.

"Fujiko-san?" it was a male voice and she tensed and looked over to see violet eyes.

"Hello…Yuki…well I'm not…" she paused knowing it was his first name.

"Sohma, Sohma Yuki" he replied.

"Ah…Sohma-san. Am I in your favorite spot?" she asked.

"No, I just saw you alone and Tohru was asking for you. And she's waiting with Hanajima-san and Uotani-san" he replied obviously inviting her to sit with them.

"Hm…alright" Hikaru gathered her things and saw a hand extended to her, she looked up and saw him with a calm expression on his face, politely offering to help her stand. She couldn't help but blush that a guy wanted to help her up. In her old school she haven't even seen a boy let alone be touched by one. She took hold of his warm and gentle hand and in a swift tug, she was back on her feet.

"Arigatou Sohma-san, you are extremely polite" Hikaru said to him.

"Ano…I wish to have my hand back now Fujiko-san" Yuki said and only then did she realized she was still holding his hand.

"Oops, gomen nasai" she said releasing his hand, face burning.

The two approached a large picnic like table that kids can use to eat outside on nice days. It was in a nice position under a Sakura tree. Tohru's teal colored eyes lit up the moment she saw Akira.

"Hey, I was worried I couldn't find you. I saved you some of the cookies we made in class" she said holding up the bag that was tied together neatly.

As she approached the table she saw that one other guy was there and she got nervous slightly doing everything she can not to show it because obviously Yuki could tell she was nervous.

"Oh, it's the girl from earlier. Hi there!" Hikaru was taken aback by the loud and bubbly nature. To her he was just bright as a young child. He looked like a middle school kid at the most going by his height and features. His large brown eyes lit up as much as Tohru's.

"Hello" she responds as she took a seat by Tohru.

"There you are" Tohru hands her the bundle of cookies.

"Arigatou" she accepted them and took out her boxed lunch and continued to nibble on her rice.

"So shall we all introduce ourselves?" asked the young looking boy.

"Fine brat" said Kyo who just ate his fish.

"Well I'm Sohma Momiji! And You've met Yuki and Kyo, we are related" said Momiji.

"You know I'm Honda Tohru and these are my best friends Saki Hanajima," Tohru points to the girl in black who calmly waves at Akira. "And this is Arisa Uotani" she said pointing to the girl with long blonde hair.

"Fujiko Hikaru, Nice to officially know everyone" she said dipping her head in a bow to show her appreciation.

"Hika-chan!, It's nice to meet you, your hair really stands out like Kyo-kun" Momoji said stating the obvious.

She wasn't sure how to respond to Hika-chan however and chose to ignore it "Oh...yea it does. But it's my hair color" she said to him.

"Try Tohru-chan's cookies, she bakes great sweets" Momiji said recalling he had a bit of Tohru's.

"Oh, ok. Why not?" I took one out the bag and took a bite.

"Well?" Tohru asked anxiously.

"Its…great" Hikaru was pleased by the cookie, it was delicious.

"Kawaii!"she snapped out of her cookie munching and looked at Momiji and then everyone elses amused face.

"Nani?"

"You made the cutest face ever" Arisa said. In her moment of pleasure her eyes narrowed like a fox.

"You remind me of a fox" said Tohru and Hikaru tenses.

"Oh, I've always been called Kitsune for that reason… but I can't help it" she said to them.

"It fits you well, Fujiko-san" said Yuki and they all ate together.

* * *

><p>"So you were in a smaller all girls school?" Momiji asked after they finished eating and everyone was asking questions.<p>

"Kyo went to an all boys school. As I recall he acted crazy on his first day of class" Arisa said.

"Don't go telling my business yankee"

"Whatever carrot top" the two were at it again making Yuki sighed.

"Those two have similar personality waves" Saki replied as she took a sip of her drink, watching them fight in amusement.

Tohru, Yuki and Momiji looked to Hikaru "So did you have any friends?" Tohru asked.

Hikaru just smiled "Well, it wasn't easy for me to talk to people…like this wouldn't have been possible had I not decide I want to try leaving the comfort zone as well as everyone being kind" she said.

"Aww, Hika-chan we'll be your friends!" Momiji exclaimed happily, his brown eyes wide and innocent. "Right Tohru-chan?" he asked turning to Tohru.

"Of course, but only if Fujiko-san wishes to be"

"Aww, Tohru is so kind" Arisa stopped fighting with Kyo and cuddled with Tohru who had this smile on her face.

"She makes friends so easily" Saki also had her arms around Tohru who just had a silly smile on her face, enjoying the love her friends gave her.

Hikaru stared for a moment and stood up giving them all a bow "Thanks for talking with me, I think I'll go now" I told them.

"Aww do you have to?" Momiji asked.

Before she could answer the bell had rung making it a good excuse.

* * *

><p>"We love Yuki, we love Yuki! Y-U-K-I Yuki!" a group of girls cheered as Yuki heads home with Tohru and Kyo.<p>

"Those girls need a life, you are nothing what they think you are anyway" Kyo grumbled.

"You are jealous because your harsh attitude makes girls not like you as much" Yuki said calmly making Kyo get annoyed. But before he could explode he caught red in his sight.

"Hey, it's Hikaru" he said making Tohru and Yuki look over. Sure enough the red head was walking down the street, not much further ahead than they were.

"Fujiko-san!" Tohru called and she stopped and turned around.

"Hey, you guys stalking me?" Hikaru asked once she allowed them time to catch up.

"As if" Kyo said making her snort,

"So what is it?" she asked them.

"Oh, well Kyo spotted you walking alone and well I felt we should walk home together, we both walking in a general direction" Tohru said.

'_Wow I've been really running into them all day. Tohru does seem kind enough though'_ Hikaru tried to put on a smile with little success.

"Thanks I can walk home with you" she said and walked along Kyo and Tohru. She glanced at him and deep within her something stirred again.

"What is it? Got something to say then say it" Kyo asked, getting a bit annoyed and she snaps out of it.

"Gomen...I just…fell into a daze" Hikaru said dismissing her first thought of Kyo being familiar to her.

"Hey, you look a bit flustered, are you alright?" Yuki asked after taken notice of Hikaru's face and thought she saw her wobble slightly with every other step.

"Oh I'm fine, just a bit winded. I normally catch the bus home" she explained to him impressed with his observation skills.

The three chatted a little until Hikaru came near her destination. "This is my stop I'll see you tomorrow" she said and bowed. "You know…I'd like to thank you for being so kind. Especially you Tohru" she goes to her apartment compelx, leaving the three alone again.

"I hope she can be our friends. It must be lonely moving to a new school and trying to make friends" Tohru said as they headed home.

"Well it's not like she had friends to miss at her old school anyway." Kyo said recalling that she didn't talk to people much when Momiji asked if she had any friends.

"Don't say it like that Kyo, maybe she's just shy. Or maybe she wasn't liked because of her hair like so many of you" Tohru said in defense of Hikaru making a point that in fact many of the Sohmas wasn't liked for their hair color.

* * *

><p>"Shigure?" Yuki asked the novelist as Tohru was cleaning the dishes of the diner they had just cooked with Kyo helping her.<p>

"Yes Yuki?" Shigure had looked up from reading a book interested to what his cousin would ask of him.

"The cat and I are a bit perplexed by this situation" he said.

"Well then ask away then" Shigure was curious now and it showed as he leaned over the table.

"Well this new student arrived today. However as I interacted with her I have a weird feeling and Kyo felt something as well. I can't explain it as if she's a member of the zodiac" Yuki was trying to explain his feelings he had gotten from Hikaru today.

Shigure gave Yuki a look before answering "This silly, all twelve zodiacs are born and are all Sohma" Shigure said thinking it was silly. "You may just got a little crush on her or something and just getting confused" he said brushing it off with a wave of his hand.

"I saw that face you old dog, you know "Kyo had come out of the kitchen with Tohru and they overheard everything.

"What's going on?" Tohru asked

"Don't be silly Kyo." Shigure said in defense. "And apparently Yuki and Kyo are convinced a new student at your school is like us which is impossible" Shigure turned his attention from Yuki and Kyo to Tohru bursting into an uneasy laugh.

"Fujiko-san?" Tohru asked looking surprised at them.

"Well you hiding something Shigure cause you acting way too suspicious" Kyo growled in annoyance at the dog zodiac member.

Shigure sighed and ran his hands through his black hair "Well…Ok then…everyone take a seat cause this is a long explanation to what could have possibly be the cause for your perplexity" Shigure said and the three of them take a seat.

"Alright. Of course everyone here knows the zodiac legend. Now however there is a legend inside the legend. The forgotten story within the legend of the zodiac signs." He stated.

"So it's a legend that people have forgotten?" Tohru asked starting to wonder how is it that Hikaru would be related to all this.

"Yes Tohru. Now the cat lost to the rat and hence was excluded from the zodiac as we all know. Sorry Kyo we don't need you to get offended right now" Shigure said as he saw Kyo stiffen and his face hardened.

Tohru placed a hand on his shoulder and he calmed down again leaving room for Shigure to continue. "However it is only known in the Sohma family that there was another excluded animal. An exiled animal that was even more isolated than the cat. The fox was a cunning and sly, swift and wise animal. However the animals did not accept the fox no matter what it did. When the banquet came both the fox and the cat did not go. While the cat was only isolated the fox was rejected, never to be loved by god or the other animals in the zodiac. The fox is said to carry a spirit that's angrier, more revolting, more vengeful then the cat's. In Sohma history its recorded that the fox has made its appearance. However they are rare and are not born as much as the other animals of course. Some have recordings of dreams of foxes. It is also said that when a fox is born trouble will become of the family for its vengeful spirit would wipe out ethe zodiac as revenge for its exile. So whenever one is born it must be killed." Shigure explained the story grimly.

"However I do not believe the legend is true and its possible that it was made up to scare the zodiac children into being good. A reminder how lucky they are in comparison to the cat and the fox." Shigure said changing his tone.

"So you think Hikaru could be the fox?" Kyo asked Yuki.

"It could be possible. I can't help but have this feeling. Kinda like the feeling you get when you meet a zodiac member for the first time. Or is it possible other families have curses placed upon them just as ours has?" Yuki commented not sure what to make of the information given.

They were interrupted by a soft hicup noise. They look and Tohru eyes were wide and watery.

"Tohru what's wrong?" Shigure asked. "Did my story scare you?" he asked as Kyo and Yuki looked on in confusion.

"It's just…poor fox…the fox reminds me of the cat which I always thought must be lonely. But the fox never had anyone to care about it. The animals didn't accept it and it never can go to the banquet or fit in…and if Fujiko-san is the fox then I feel so sorry for her. Carrying the burden of her zodiac animal deep down somehow feeling the pain of the fox" Tohru said as tears streamed down her face showing intense empathy for the girl she only just met in one day.

She leaned on Kyo's back without thinking and _POOF_ in a cloud of orange smoke Kyo was now a orange cat looking annoyed by the change after hearing a story like that. "Now that's just great" he grumbled.

"Oh no I'm so sorry!" Tohru squeaked as she realized what she just done, she sat back up suddenly and fell back against Yuki who was nearby and _POOF_ in a cloud of lavendar smoke Yuki had transformed.

"Oh no Yuki…Kyo I'm sorry" Tohru said holding her head down.

Shigure howled in laughter, it always mused him how she would somehow make them transform.

"It's fine" Kyo grabbed his clothing in his mouth and walks off into the evening air.

She cupped the little Yuki in her hands and holds him near her face. "Gomen Yuki…I didn't mean to make you transform" Tohru said to him.

With his paw he wiped some of her tears away "It's alright Tohru, if it made you stop crying it doesn't matter?" he said to her.

"It's just I feel so bad. I'm reminded how hard it is for everyone to transform when you are hugged by someone who's the opposite gender. And how the curse has affected everyone." Tohru said to him. "I even upset Kyo this time" she added with a sigh.

"Ah don't worry about Kyo, hearing the story may have made him think about his situation with the zodiac as well. And it's said the cat and the fox share a link to one another. Probably because they are both rejected animals or they were actually friends maybe" Shigure said to ease Tohru's mind.

"Well that would explain why she kept staring at Kyo. And how Kyo said he had this feeling that went deeper than meeting the zodiac members" Yuki said and suddenly he transformed back stark naked making Tohru blush and look away.

"Sorry Honda-san" Yuki said as he got dressed again.

"It's ok, I'm going to go check on Kyo" Tohru said leaving the house and heading to the spot on the roof where she was sure he was leaving Yuki and Shigure alone.

"She's really taken a shine to Kyo it seems" Shigure remarked as he picked up his book again.

'_Don't you think I know that Shigure?'_

"I think I'll go for some fresh air myself. Go check on the strawberries why I'm out" Yuki said as he got to his feet and headed outside.

* * *

><p>Hikaru was a waitress in a café constantly serving or cleaning tables and worked two hours pass her normal time as too many people came in, making it hard on everyone else if she left. Hikaru sighed as she felt herself becoming hotter and hotter and felt sweat drip down. She wiped the table of the last customer, picking up her tip they had left her. As she was wiping she started seeing double and wobbled a little.<p>

"Woa there Fujiko, why don't you leave now, it's not much longer before closing and you need to be heading home anyway" it was the boss, an older woman who kept an eye out for her sometimes as she was the youngest employee at the café.

"H-hai" Hikaru said, changing her clothing in the bathroom. Changing from her black and white waitress dress uniform to jeans, flip flops and a simple t-shirt and heads out the door.

Mean while Yuki was left to think about all he has heard. A possible fox zodiac and clues that could be actually true. Her oddly colored red hair, her face expression that made her look like a fox and her own statement that people at her old school called her Kitsune. "It's possible" he said. He was also reflecting on the chance that Tohru and Kyo were getting close. _'Kyo would be put away soon enough…he wouldn't even accept an outsider with the zodaic members. I still ponder on why he let her keep her memories'_ as Yuki looked up he saw someone wobbling in the street.

As the figure approaches he sees familiar red hair "Fujiko-san, and she's not well" he approached her. "Fujiko-san".

"S-Sohma-san…" Hikaru then collapsed into Yuki. _POOF _she turned into a fox before hitting the ground.

Yuki's eyes were wide afriad he would transform but she didn't touch him before transforming herself. He looked around and was glad no one was watching. He scooped her into his arms along with her clothing and felt the heat radiating from her and knew she had a fever.

"I knew she wasn't well earlier" he said and took off running back home with her in his arms. "You'll be alright" he murmured gently to the unconscious fox.

Yuki got back home winded and his face was pink.

"Yuki? What's wrong with you?" Shigure asked and suddenly Yuki started coughing and fell to his knees but not letting go of the bundle in his arms.

"Yuki!" Tohru came down when she heard the commotion, Kyo not far behind.

"I'm calling Hatori" Shigure said dialing the phone but Yuki was calming down.

"I'm fine…it's…Its Fujiko-san…we were right" he said in between coughs and held out the fox wrapped in clothing.

"That's Fujiko-san?" Tohru was shocked.

"It's fur has the same color as her hair, it has to be her" Kyo said and took the bundle from Yuki who reluctantly handed her over.

"We got her Rat, you just worry about yourself" Kyo said.

"We need ice and towels" Tohru said and they went off to cool off Hikaru.

"Hatori is on his way" Shigure said hanging up the phone. "You know you used to have asthma attacks Yuki. You need to not over due things, you must have been running as fast as you could" Shigure said to Yuki who was slowly getting better.

"I was…but I couldn't let her be out there exposed like that. I had to get her out of the area in case people start to notice." Yuki wheezed and then he froze at the realization.

Hatori lived in the main house with Akito. If he came over and saw Hikaru then he would go back and tell Akito. And if what Shigure said about the fox zodiac being killed then she is in danger.

**Well you have it. My first Fruit Basket chapter to my first Fruit basket fanfiction. I hope you all will like it. I know I have lots of fanfiction on hold. But senior year's a bitch, when things have settled down I can write more. I will get back to every fanfiction.**


	2. The Doctor's Decision

**Fox's Curse**

**Ok Chapter two. And now Hikaru is discovered by the Sohma's. What will happen? Decided to keep it in Third person.**

**Also I loved the many praises I got from some readers. That really gives me the confidence I need to continue to write. **

I do** not own **Fruit basket, just Hikaru and Eichi.

"_**Flashback" **_

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_**-Last time Hikaru has met Tohru and her friends at school. Throughout the day Yuki and Kyo feel something is off about her. Going home they ask Shigure and he explains the legend of the legend. About the 14**__**th**__** animal, the fox. Hikaru gets sick and collapses, changing into the confirmed fox and Yuki, becoming concerned for her takes her to home and has a near asthma attack. -**_

"Is she alright?" Hikaru could hear a voice

"Yes Yuki you should be resting yourself, you really aggravated you bronchial tubes this time" it was someone different.

"So this is the fox, she's healthy, just exhausted" said another.

'_Fox? Oh no I must have transformed'_

Hikaru opened her golden brown eyes and looked into the eyes of an older man and jumped to her paws. "Who are you? Where am I?" Hikaru asked.

"You are in my home. Yuki found you unconscious and brought you back" said an older man with a robe.

"Calm down, we bring you no harm. Hell the damn rat even rushed to get you here?" Hikaru turned to look at Kyo.

"Rat?"

"He's referring to me…you see we all, accept Kyo and Tohru, are one of the 12 members of the Chinese zodiac, me being rat" Yuki kneeled down to her level to explain.

'_Zodiac….the legend…I've met them…'_ Hikaru's fur stood on end as she edged away from them and met pillows, finally realizing she was on a bed.

"Zodiac…I-I got to-"

"Calm down Fujiko-san" another guy with brown eyes and particularly long bangs spoke to her.

"S-stay back" Hikaru growled.

"Why are you afraid? We only want to help" Yuki asked but his hand was too close and in fear she bit him causing alarm within the house.

She leaped off the bed and out the door running as fast as she could. As she was running she thought she heard a 'poof' sound but didn't care, she knew she had to get away.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_**Mommy why is it every time I hug Satoshi I turn into a fox but not you? Why I'm so strange?" asked a young Hikaru.**_

_**Her mother's warm brown eyes turned very sad "My child, you are born in a family that has a curse. Some transform into animals, 12 animals of the zodiac, plus the cat, if they are hugged by the opposite gender. Because Satoshi is a boy and you are a girl when you hug him you change" her mother explained.**_

"_**Why is it just me? And the zodiac story you told me the fox isn't in it?" the young girl questioned.**_

"_**Your father was from that family when we had Satoshi he wasn't cursed. But you were very rare, being an cursed animal is rare in itself let alone the fox. So when you were born we had to leave because the fox was not accepted. If the head of the family ever got a hold of you they would kill you. To them you are unwanted, a monster, even more hated than the cat. You must never let them find you" her mother gave her a serious stare.**_

"_**Dad? Why have I not seen him?" young Hikaru asked. Her memory changes to a young Satoshi ""Dad risked his life for yours. He died because you had to be born!" an upset boy with blonde hair and blue eyes his pink face stained with tears.**_

"_**Those zodiacs are monsters, willing to take an innocent life". Another memory of the blonde boy .**_

_**-Flashback end—**_

'_Mom, Satoshi I'm so sorry they found me'_ she thought to herself as she managed to make it outside.

"Stop running, we aren't going to hurt you" it was a black dog, the zodiac she heard about and he lunched to grab her scruff. She swiftly jumps over him and continued to run.

"Hikaru!" an orange cat jumped in front of her and they locked eyes. Their spirits were calling to each other, that familiar feeling.

"Kyo…I…I shouldn't be here" Hikaru turned to run again heading into the woods that surrounds the house and Kyo leaps, quickly, pinning her down and ending the chase.

"We aren't going to hurt you idiot, just trust us" he said holding down a flailing fox.

"I know what I am! I know of the legend I should have never existed why should I trust any of you, the accepted animals" she demanded. Kyo's face fell slightly "Because I'm not an accepted animal either. Because when I lock eyes with you my spirit calls out to you like its happy to find an old friend. And I know you have to feel it too. You have to trust me...trust that feeling" he replied looking down at her struggling form.

_POOF._

_POOF._

Hikaru and Kyo changed back with Hikaru on her back looking up at Kyo who was hovering above her." Fine, I'll trust you" Hikaru said but turned red and shoved Kyo when she realized they are naked and their current position.

"Kyo heads over to the bushes to change feeling embarrassed.

"Well I see you guys are alright" Shigure walked up to see them with a mischievous dog grin.

"Shut up dog" Kyo put on his cargo pants and tossed Hikaru his shirt.

It was large on her so it covered enough of her. "Thanks Kyo and who are you dog of the zodiac?" she asked

_POOF._

He transformed back and Hikaru blushed, turning away from him.

"Oops sorry about that I guess my time ran up. And I'm Shigure" he said as he grabs his robe and gets redressed.

* * *

><p>"There you go, all fixed" Hatori bandaged up Yuki's hand.<p>

"Fujiko-san must have been scared. I feel so sorry for her" Tohru said.

Yuki sighed "You going bring her in to Akito aren't you?" Yuki asked and Tohru whirled around to look at the dragon zodiac in surprise.

"She bit your hand and nearly made you have an attack and you worry for her?" Hatori asked.

"She fears for her life Hatori. She knows about what she is and her existence" Yuki exclaimed, becoming upset.

"So you know of the legend in the legend. Shigure can't keep his mouth shut. Look I can't not tell Akito. This hasn't happened before in a long time" Hatori remarked.

"Before anything could be said Hikaru walked back into the living room with Shigure and Kyo.

"You're back" Tohru said "Are you alright now?" she asked.

"Hai" Hikaru said calming down significantly prior to her running off. She looked at Yuki and his bandage hand and felt guilty and took hold of his injured.

"I'm so sorry Sohma-san" she apologized to him "After all you did to help me" she added, golden eyes looking into his violet.

Yuki's face turned the slightest shade of pink "It's quite alright Fujiko-san" he said as she held his injured hand gently. "I understand you are afraid" he added.

She dipped her head to the Shigure "I apologize for causing a disturbance in your house" she told him.

"It's alright, you didn't break anything so I see no harm" Shigure remarked.

"So your name is?" Hikaru asked turning to the guy with the long bangs.

"Hatori, I'm the one you cooled your fever down."

"He's the family doctor. As you see you can't just send cursed zodiac members to the hospital when one is sick. You are the prime example, get too sick we transform" Shigure explains.

"So what's your zodiac Hatori-san?" asked Hikaru.

"Sea horse" he said in a sigh.

"Aww, baby dragon" Hikaru replies. "But thanks for caring for me when I was sick." She said thanking him for what he's done.

He puts his glasses away in his shirt pocket "Well then I'd better get going. I'll be sure to check up on you both tomorrow" he said his eyes shifting from Yuki to Hikaru.

"Bye bye Hatori" Shigure waved off his friend.

"Well then I say we had enough excitement for one night, I suggest we all just relax and get ready for bed" Shigure suggested.

"Come on Fujiko-san, we look about the same size, so you can shower and wear my pajamas" Tohru offered Hikaru.

"Oh No I couldn't, where's my clothes I need to get back home" she said and a hand was placed on her shoulder she turned and saw Shigure was behind her.

"Just rest, we will clear things over in the morning he said that calmed her down enough for her to agree to it.

* * *

><p>"Fujiko-san… I leaving you your clothing for tonight, I hope they fit" Tohru said through the door and placed a night gown by the door.<p>

"Thanks Honda-san" Hikaru was soaking in the bath, easing the stress off her. She got up and wrapped a towel around her and dried her dark red hair before opening the door to retrieve her night clothes only for Yuki to walk by the door at the same time.

"Oh, again I'm sorry about your hand" Hikaru said pulling her towel closer making sure it covered her she didn't need everyone to see her naked.

Yuki was red in the face and turned his head away "It's quite alright. Well I'll let you finish" he said to her before leaving.

She picked up the night clothes and went into the bathroom to change, the gown was pink and fell to her knees and put her wet hair into a braid that fell down her back. Leaving the bathroom she met Tohru this time "Oh hi, thanks for the gown. It fits nicely" Hikaru told her happy they were pretty much the same size.

She watched the smile placed on Tohru's face "You are most welcome Fujiko-san. I know today must be a lot to handle and you should rest now, you can share my room. We can share he bed, or maybe you should have the bed since you aren't feeling well" Tohru offered.

"No, no I couldn't take your room, just give me some blankets and I'll curl up anywhere" Hikaru told her.

"Are you sure Fujiko-san?" Tohru asked.

"Hai, you tolerated me enough as it is" Hikaru said and Tohru went to find some blankets for her and quickly returned. "You can use these, they a little old but these are the best we have" she told her.

"That's fine, thanks" Hikaru placed one on the floor as a cushion and balled the other one till it looked like a den and the pillow was at the head. "Now that looks cozy" she said with a light smile.

"That looks like a fox hole…oh...no pun intended" Tohru said realizing what she had said.

"Yea I sleep like that for as long as I can remember, guess it comes from being a fox" Hikaru replied.

"Oh yea I also have your clothes" Tohru said placing the clothing Hikaru had on prior to the incident hear the night stand.

"OH!" Hikaru went and dug into her bag and her phone was there. She looked at it and she sighed both relieved and sad she had no messages.

"Oh should you have called home? Well Shigure said he would take care of things in the morning" Tohru asked.

"No…it's just…sometimes Satoshi calls to check in on me and I didn't want to alarm him if he called and I didn't answer" Hikaru said to her turning her phone off.

"Satoshi?" Tohru asked without thinking.

"My brother, he's older than me and often goes away on business so I lived in the apartment by myeslf" Hikaru said to her.

"So where were you coming from before you got sick?" Tohru asked.

"Well…like I said my brother works and is away a lot but always sends money back to pay for the rent and for my food. Lately it wasn't enough so I guess he couldn't find work that often. We moved and I had to leave the private school I was in because the money for tuition was too high now. So to help out I decided to work at a café so at the very least I could pay for my own tuition and ease the burden for him. I try to work late and get a little extra money, I done some of that before entering the school so that I may be able to buy my own uniform" Hikaru explained.

"I see, I work too to pay my way as well or I used to. Shigure insisted on paying them now" Tohru told her feeling she had something in common. "I'm sorry I keep asking you personal questions" Tohru apologized realizing she was prying.

"It's fine, it's not a big deal. I know I'm better off than some people. I'm glad I have my brother as I could be alone in the world. So I don't dwell on those thoughts" She said and crawls into her bundle of blankets. "I'm going to bed, night" she curls under her blanket.

* * *

><p>Outside the room the guys overheard the conversation and left them to sleep.<p>

"So that what she goes through. Sounds almost similar to Tohru" Yuki said meeting Shigure's eyes both of them recalling the day they discovered Tohru's past.

"I do find it funny how they both end up here while having a fever." Shigure comments and Yuki chuckles at the realization.

"So what are we going to do? Won't Hatori tell Akito?" Yuki asked Shigure.

"What! Akito? If he finds out she's dead for sure" Kyo exclaimed.

"Shhh, quiet you stupid cat" Yuki said rubbing his temple.

"Yea I realized that. We will have to discuss this tomorrow. While you all at school I will probably have a talk with him." Shigure said to assure them.

"Good… well then I'm going to bed now" Kyo said walking off to his own room.

"Kyo seems worried" Yuki replied.

"Well that probably because his situation with Akito isn't any better. He may not have the possibility of dying but his fate is just as grim" Shigure said to him. "Or perhaps he feels guilty for telling her to trust him when chasing her earlier this evening. So she lets him capture her out of trust no harm will come to her only for us to tell her 'Oh sorry we got to hand you over to the head of the family only for you to possibly be killed'" Shigure said telling Yuki what he witnessed between them.

Yuki always did pity yet envy Kyo, envious how he had this natural ability to make friends. He'd come to get used to Kyo and didn't see him as a rival as Kyo sees him and often wished Kyo didn't have to beat him at something just to be accepted. Now meeting someone who never had a chance he could understand a bit more about the cat but would rather dress as a girl again before telling that to him.

"I can understand that. I just hope she can live…even isolation is better than death" Yuki said before getting up and going to bed, leaving the dog alone.

"Well then, looks like another disturbance has entered the Zodiac, I wonder how this will turnout" Shigure said with a grin.

"Good morning everyone. Did you guys see Fujiko-san?" Tohru asked as she entered the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

"No she wasn't there?" Yuki asked. '_She couldn't have been brought in could she?'_ Yuki looked at Kyo who had a look that suggested he felt the same.

"No I woke up and the sheets were folded and her clothes was gone" Tohru replied.

"Good morning!" Shigure said cheerfully as he walked in.

"Shigure have you seen Fujiko-san?" Yuki asked.

"Oh, Hikaru-chan left a message on the table of my office sometime while I was asleep" Shigure said.

"Huh? She left a note, how you let a girl sneak into your office and not hear?" Kyo asked.

"Well I was tired. Anyway it just said thanks for letting her stay but she must go home and properly get ready for school and Tohru she personally wrote to tell you thanks for sharing the room and the blankets were cozy" Shigure said.

"Oh okay I guess that makes since, she needed her uniform" Tohru said and moments later had breakfast ready for everyone.

Soon the three of them were leaving for school "Have a nice day Shigure-san" Tohru called waving before walking off with Yuki and Kyo.

"Bye bye, take care now" Shigure called before going back inside.

* * *

><p>"YUKI!" the same group of girls squealed and cheered as Yuki approached the school.<p>

Yuki kindly acknowledges them and continues to walk to school.

"I just realized…should we tell the others about Fujiko-san?" Tohru asked.

"You mean the runt and the other zodiac members? I say we don't Hatori knows so you know that runt will eventually find out. The more people that knows about the fox the faster Akito will know" Kyo said.

"For once I agree with him" Yuki replied.

"Hmm…ok then…I wonder if she managed to make it to school today" Tohru said.

"Hey there Tohru" Arisa was where and wrapped an arm around her with a grin.

"Uo-chan. Where's Hana-chan?" Tohru asked

"Right here, good morning everyone" Saki had appeared moments later. "Where is Kitsune?" she asked.

"Oh yea where is Fujiko?" Arisa asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Yuki answered.

"Good morning!" Momiji called out as he skipped over to everyone his eyes were bright.

Everyone met up before going to class each of them wondering where Hikaru was. It was only until they got to class was Hikaru sitting in her seat.

"Oh, Morning guys. I hope Shigure-san gave you the note I left" she said as they approached her.

"So are you feeling better?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, thanks, and your hand?" she asked for the third time since she actually bit him.

"Its fine Fujiko-san, don't worry" Yuki assured her. "Everyone asked about you this morning" Yuki added and she looked to Tohru and Kyo who approached soon after.

"Morning Honda-san, Kyo-san" she said to them.

"Ey Kyo, ready for gym today?" a guy asked and Kyo's face changed into a grin.

"I almost forgot, you're going down Yuki" Kyo said.

"Sure… I'll just win anyway" Yuki said.

"Why you-"

"You can do it Kyon-Kyon" said one of the guys.

"Ugh don't call me that" Kyo said turning his attention from Yuki to the guy.

"Kyon-Kyon" a group of guys said it together, laughing which made the class laugh, Hikaru was a bit confused by all this.

"What's with Kyo-kun challenging you?" Hikaru asked Yuki.

"He wants to beat me at anything that can be competitive" Yuki replied to her. "But I always win so anything that comes up he challenges me" he added.

'_The rat is good at everything'_ for some reason this thought entered her mind, almost bitterly as she glanced from Yuki to Kyo.

* * *

><p>"Alright class today we are going outside today so pick a subject to paint" Hikaru was now in her art class and was given an instruction by the teacher.<p>

Hikaru was glad to be able to enjoy the nice spring weather and gathers her things.

"Hey there, Fujiko-san right?" Hikaru tensed at the sound of a male voice. Her heart started to race if she wasn't careful her secret could still be blown. She turns around to see a guy with light brown hair and green eyes holding his art materials.

"Yea what is it?" Hikaru asked.

"Mind if we look for a subject together? I'm Tenjou Eichi by the way" the boy grinned introducing himself.

"Why are you being so nice and friendly?" she asked, no one other than Tohru and her friends has spoken to her.

"Because I couldn't help but notice you looked lonely yesterday and I remembered how lonely it is to move to a new school, so I wanted to talk to you and be friends" he said. "Now can we look for a subject now?" he asked.

Somehow what he said bought a smile to her face "Hmm…okay" she said and walks outside with Eichi.

"Oh found my target" Hikaru said after a moment of walking, She took notice of a rather large sakura tree.

"Oh lovely, what will you do?" asked Eichi.

Hikaru hauled herself into the tree with relative ease "I'm going to paint what it looks like from inside the tree" she called down from inside the tree.

"Alright be careful" he said and looked around hoping to find something nearby and he found a sparrow that was on the fence. _'Perfect'_ he made his place close enough to see detail but far enough away so the bird wouldn't be scared and fly away.

Moments passed and everything was quiet as each of them worked on their subjects in silence. All that could be heard was the thudding of feet from the guy class a little ways across the fence.

'_Gym…I wonder if Kyo won his challenge yet'_ she couldn't help but hope Kyo would win. Stood on a thick sturdy branch and pokes her head out from the trees to see the tracks and the people running. She already saw Kyo's orange hair and was behind someone who she assumed was Yuki. Soon Yuki made it to the finish line with Kyo behind him by a split second. _'Kyo lost…guess that's what you expect when you racing the rat'_ once again that bitterness bubbled in her chest but shook it off.

She then goes back to work, she had drawn some of the branches and had painted them black. and had started mixing the right shade of pink for the cherry blossoms.

"Fujiko you done yet?" Eichi called up to her.

"Yea just about" she said nearly forgetting he was nearby. She still wasn't sure why he was trying to be friendly but she figured since she gave Tohru and the others a chance she might as well make a friend on her own, not a person and her already large group of friends.

"So…you made friends with the Sohmas?" he asked.

"Sorta…I guess…why?" she asked never really considering them her friends, specially now she knows they are the animals of the zodiac and they are a threat to her should she be discovered by the leader of their zodiac group.

"Well girls are getting jealous of you, even more than that Honda girl" he comments.

"Why? I just got here"

"You'd be surprised how many guys I've heard say you are attractive already" he said.

This made Hikaru blush as no one really ever told her she looked attractive. "It's probably my hair, it sticks out"

"Well whatever it is, they like it and for that reason the girls hate it. Watch out for those Yuki fan girls" he warned her.

Soon Hikaru jumped out of the tree "Finished" she said showing him her art work.

"Beautiful" Eichi praised her before showing her the sparrow he drew and painted over.

"Cool, you draw well" she said very impressed.

"Well I'm in a family of artist. Right now my younger sister is planning on being a manga artist" he said.

"My brother does art too and I sorta learned so I could impress him. Though he does pottery and photography" Hikaru said finding a semi common ground with Eichi and seized the opportunity.

"Cool, I see where you get the talent from. Guess we both kinda had to learn it huh?" he said chuckling a little. "Well we better head back since we're finished" he added.

"Hai" Hikaru then saw something from the corner of her eye she saw Yuki wave his arm. _'Did he see me? Well with my hair who could miss me.'_ She waves back at him before following Eichi.

"Hey…You don't like Yuki do you?" he asked suddenly.

"No way, I just got here, too soon for me to like anyone I mean I been in an all girls school for as long as I can remember" she said. In truth she never knew what it's like to like or to be liked by a boy due to her curse. In fact she was taking too big of a chance being around Eichi who seemed to be more and more of the type of person to sling one arm around your neck in a sneak attack and then she'd be an animal.

"Oh, just wondering because you would have a problem with like all the other girls" he said and then the two walk back to class.

* * *

><p>"Very nice Fujiko-san, good work Tenjou-san" the teacher praised them both when looking at what they painted.<p>

"Arigatou" they both said together this made Eichi grin a little.

"I expect great art from you Fujiko-san" the teacher said as the two of them walk off.

"Hai" she calls out followed by a soft sigh.

"This is where we part" Eichi said to Hikaru.

"Alright, bye Tenjou-san"

"Aww, we friends now aren't we? Call me Eichi" he said in his childish grin that she'd already gotten used to.

"Oh…ok…Eichi-kun" she said trying it out on her lips.

"That's it. See ya Hikaru-chan" he said heading his own way leaving Hikaru flabbergasted.

"Hmm no one ever said my actual name before…sounded weird" she muttered to herself before going to her class of the day.

* * *

><p>Eventually lunch time came and Hikaru made her way to the outside to the table everyone sat at.<p>

"Hey Fujiko" said Arisa

"Kitsune" Saki then greeted her at lunch.

"Hey everyone" Hikaru greeted them.

"I've had the pleasure of seeing you in gym" Yuki said and Kyo just grumbled.

"Kyo's just being a sore loser" Yuki added.

"I am not! I was so close, just you wait" Kyo said and Arisa just laughed.

"Kyo you always lose. It's kinda amusing to watch though" Arisa and laughing.

"I can feel Kyo-kun's determination waves, very electrifying" Saki replied calmly.

"I think Kyo can win. I have confidence in you" Hikaru said. "I watched you in gym. You were very close" she added.

Kyo was speechless; no one had ever encouraged him other than Tohru. "Thanks"

"Carrot top is turning red" Arisa teased.

"Shut up! I am not!" Kyo exclaimed making Arisa and Saki laugh.

"Now where is Honda-san?" Yuki asked.

Just as he asked they heard a male voice. "Well I'm glad I woke you up before you missed lunch Honda-san"

"Thanks so much, I think I must have been tired" Tohru replies.

Kyo was instantly looking irritated.

"Ah Hikaru-chan!" Eichi looked over and saw Hikaru and smiled and approaches the lunch table with Tohru. Hikaru sighs as he calls her by his name.

"Who's that?" Kyo asks as he approaches.

"Tenjou-san, he's in my art class" Hikaru muttered for them to hear as he approaches.

"Hey nice seeing you again artist" he said

"Why are you with Honda-san?" she asks

"Well I was in class and I guess iwas tired cause next thing I remember Tenjou-san was shaking me awake" Tohru explained.

"Yea you can't miss lunch, glad I helped because you are Hikaru-chan's friend" Eichi said making her blush.

"Oh? 'Hikaru-chan?' Familiar with each other already?" Arisa said in a taunting voice.

"Tenjou!" one of Eichi's friends were calling him.

"Ah, I better go, next time I'll bring my sister, we transferred here a month ago but she needs a little more help making friends" Eichi said.

"No problem then" Tohru said smiling as Eichi walks away.

"Tenjou-san seems to like you Kitsune" Saki replies.

"Well he called her by her name" Arisa said with a smirk which made Hikaru blush.

"I just met him today and he started calling me that himself…declaring we're friends" Hikaru said eating her meal.

"You should be glad someone wants to be friends" Yuki said calmly.

"I don't throw the word friend around that's all" Hikaru replied.

"I don't blame you" Arisa said but wrapping her arms around Tohru and Saki. "But these two are friends I wouldn't trade for anything" she added.

"Yea a Yankee and a Physic" Kyo said in a taunting way.

"Whatever Carrot top" Arisa said.

"Those two go at it a lot, its fun to watch" Hikaru said.

"I think they are friends even though they argue" Tohru said.

"They have similar personalities." Yuki replied.

"Hikaru thought if she could actually be friend with everyone here. She never made many friends in her life because of her curse. '_Maybe this time…will be different'_

* * *

><p>End of the day came and Hikaru was happy she didn't have to work today and heads home.<p>

"Fujiko-san?" she turns to see Yuki behind her with Kyo and Tohru.

"Hey guys" she said. "What is it?" she asked.

"I think you should come on back to Shigure's house with us" Yuki suggested "I imagine there are more things to talk about" he adds.

Hikaru sighed, she just wanted to go home and relax "Fine" she said and follows them.

"Say Fujiko-san…I know you don't use the word 'friend' lightly…but do you consider us possible friends at least?" Tohru asked both Yuki and Kyo turn to look at her.

Hikaru took the time to carefully think and gather her thoughts "Well, I met you guys only yesterday so I'm not sure" she said after a moment.

"Oh…okay" Tohru said in a way that almost sound sad but Hikaru ignored it.

"That reminds me. What about Tenjou-san? I'm not sure if he likes you or anything but it's always-"

"Yea always a possibility to hug me at anytime. Don't you think I know that Yuki? I have the curse too" She snapped.

"Just making sure" Yuki said.

"It's not just your secret its mine too." Hikaru sighed and looked away.

"Mew"

Soon cats started gathering, meowing and climbing all over Kyo.

"Kawaii" Hikaru suddenly picks up a black one. "Where you come from?"

"That's part of the curse. Whatever cursed animal you are that animal will be attracted to you" Kyo explained.

"I love it when Kyo's cat appear" Tohru said picking up a grey cat.

"How come I never seen foxes?" Hikaru asked.

"There wouldn't be foxes in the city" Yuki replied.

"Oh..." Hikaru walked home with them, thinking about foxes and wondering if she would ever get the chance to see then.

* * *

><p>"So what's the decision?...Oh really? Ah…thanks Hatori that will ease their minds…Oh you coming over to talk with them? Alright" Shigure hung up the phone. He was just talking to Hatori about what to do with Hikaru, she was the fox member.<p>

"She's just so cute to be a vengeful creature" Shigure said gushing over her.

"Shigure-san" Tohru said taking her shoes off at the door.

"Tohru! Welcome home. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine Shigure-san" Tohru said smiling innocently.

"Calm down Shigure" Yuki said entering the house as well.

"Hatori's made his decision about taking Hikaru to Akito" Shigure said in a monotone voice not giving anything away.

"I knew it" Shigure then took notice to see Hikaru standing there. Tohru had a surprised face and Yuki sighed.

"I knew you would try to turn me in…" Hikaru said and turned to leave and stopped in front of Kyo.

"I shouldn't have trusted you" she said and stormed off.

"Oops… I didn't know she would be here" Shigure said.

"Fujiko-san" Yuki called going after her. "Don't stand there you stupid cat go after her" Yuki said as he passed Kyo.

"Kyo?" Tohru asked.

"I can't…" Kyo said. He didn't have the heart to, he told her to trust him and he knew she did but now he couldn't face her if he wanted to.

"But Kyo-"

"Don't worry Tohru, Yuki can bring her back. Now you must work on your homework" Shigure said to Tohru in a fatherly like tone.

Tohru went up to her room and Kyo just gets up and goes to his spot on the roof, leaving Shigure to do what he likes.

* * *

><p>"Fujiko-san!" Yuki called.<p>

"Go away!" Hikaru shouted and ran into the woods, her heart thumping in her chest she was afraid. Afraid that what her mother and brother told her was true. They would kill her. Kill her because she is the fox. A cursed animal she didn't want to be.

Feeling her fox swiftness coming in handy as she zipped through the trees, nearly avoiding capture each time.

"Fujiko-san" he had finally grabbed her wrist and it stopped her. She whirled around to slap his hand away and he grabbed her other wrist.

"Let me go!" she flailed and struggled but he remained still.

"Fujiko-san…" he said calmly as possible. "Calm down…" hesaid calmly as possible. "Calm down…" he said to her again.

"No I'm not letting you guys turn me in to him. I'll die… I'm not a monster" Hikaru continued to struggle until Yuki rammed her into a tree and leaned in close, his forehead nearly touching hers.

"Fujiko-san…Hikaru-san…please…calm down… Shigure said there has been a decision…no indication of you being turned in or not" Yuki said.

Hikaru did the opposite of calming down, her heart rate increased as Yuki was so close to her, she never had a boy this close to her and she looked away from him, her face turning pink.

"Just listen to the decision…onegai" he pleaded with her his violet pools staring at her.

"Fine…" she muttered and he let her go.

"Fujiko-san did you catch another fever?" Yuki asked and placed his hand gently on her forehead which only made her blush harder and she took a step back.

"No I'm fine" she said quickly. "I just never been…close to a guy before…" she said to him.

Yuki remembered she went to an all girls school up till this point because of the curse. "You know…you can hug me or any other male zodiac member and won't transform…least…that's it works for us" he said to her.

"You can?" she asked.

"Want to try?" he asked and she turned red.

Before she could reply he pulled her close and Hikaru closed her eyes, bracing for a transformation. But it never came; she opened her eyes and saw she was still human. _'He's right…I can hug him…without transforming…'_ She hesitantly wrapped her arms around him a jolt of warmth shot through her, she enjoyed the hug she felt that she fit him just right.

She suddenly pushes him away very embarrassed "Ah, yea I see it works. None of us transform" she said and turned to walk back to the house.

"You know you don't have to be so shy Fujiko-san" Yuki said to her and she looked away.

"I can't help it, the only guy who's in my life is my brother…and we never had a proper hug" she said to him.

"Does he take care of you?" Yuki asked remembering the conversation he overheard last night.

"Yea…my mom passed and well…he's been there for me. Though sometimes…I think he resents me because our father died around the time I came into the picture" she admitted to him.

"I think he loves you Fujiko-san. He does take care of you right?" he asked.

"I guess…he does a lot and I love him for accepting my curse, he didn't have to take care of me" Hikaru said her face had changed from nervous to a loving face in an instant and it surprised Yuki a little how loving she could be.

"Not many of us have loving parents or siblings like that. Because they never accepted us and our curse, it becomes a burden on them" he explained to her.

"Tohru's normal, she accepts you right?" she asked and Yuki smiled.

"Hai, Honda-san is the only normal person I ever known that took time to know the real me and didn't mind the curse" Yuki's face also turned from a calm face to a tender face.

Hikaru took notice of how his face change and then she sighed. "Alright I'll listen…" she said to him.

"Thanks Fujiko-san" Yuki said to her and the two of them heads back.

* * *

><p>"Are you taking her to Akito?" Tohru asked Shigure from the kitchen, worried about Hikaru.<p>

"Hatori is coming over to explain everything" Shigure said.

"I don't know why you can't just tell us now" Kyo asked clearly annoyed.

"Now Kyo" Shigure said with a sigh_ 'if he's upset about Hikaru he should have went with them'_.

Soon the door came open, Yuki entered with Hikaru "We're back" he said closing the door behind Hikaru.

"Have you calmed down?" Shigure asked as Yuki took a seat on a mat.

Hikaru's reponse was to sit far away from them as possible, sitting an arm's length behind Yuki.

"Aww Hikaru-chan don't be that way" Shigure whined and she turned her head away.

"I only came to listen. Doesn't mean I trust you guys at all" she said. _'I'm also ready to run this time also, this I'm not letting anyone stop me…even Kyo'_ she glanced at him but he wouldn't look her way.

Soon Hatori slid opened the door "Hello everyone, Yuki how are you feeling? I need to do a check up to make sure things are alright" Hatori said.

"Not until I know what's going to happen to Fujiko-san" Yuki replied calmly.

"Ah where is…Oh I see her" Hatori glanced around the room and spotted her furthest away from everyone. "Hello, are you feeling ok as well?" he asked.

Hikaru's heart thudded in her chest, she was in possible danger "As alright as I'm gonna get" she replied.

"Hello everyone, I brought you guys some tea" she said carrying a tray with some cups.

"Hello again Tohru" Shigure said accepting the cup in gratitude and takes a sip.

"Fujiko-san would you-"

"No thanks," Hikaru responded before Tohru could finish knowing she wanted to know if she wanted a drink or not.

Tohru placed the cup away before coming back to take her seat wanting to know what has been decided.

"Alright. I decided not to tell Akito-"

Sighs of relief cascaded through the house.

"For now…" Hatori said and everyone looked up from their tea, Hikaru knew it was too good to be true.

"What's the catch?" Hikaru asked wanting the dragon to cut to the chase.

"Well, I decided that if I send you to Akito and he decides to…ya know…then we may never have another chance to observe and study to fox member of the legend. Those old stories are exactly what they are, old stories" Hatori said explaining.

"And what?" Kyo asked not seeing the point.

Hatori shook his head at Kyo. "The 'what' is that we can finally see what's so bad, or special about this fox the reason why it has to be killed at birth, or that it rarely comes to be born." Hatori said and then looked straight at Hikaru.

"The catch is you must stay with Shigure and allow him to observe you. He would then report to me and then I have enough data to give to Akito and then the final decision will be up to him" Hatori said glanced at Shigure.

"You still up for the job?" he asked.

"Of course, she's such a cute little fox" Shigure squealed and Yuki rolled his eyes at the older guy who reminded him almost of his fans at school.

"Fine" Hikaru said. "However I live with an older brother, I can't possibly be here twenty for seven. He goes away out of town a lot so that's the time when I can live here. When he comes back home I need to be able to go back" Hikaru said.

"Fair enough, soon as he leaves you report back." Hatori instructed and dug into his bag for equipment. "Now need to give Yuki a checkup" he said and Yuki allows it without a fuss.

Hatori stays and has dinner before leaving taking some of the stress and tension with him because only after he left did Hikaru come out to eat.

"So your brother is still away?" Yuki asks.

"Hai, I can stay" she said to him before getting up. "I will take a bath, Tohru will it be too much trouble to borrow the night gown again?" she asked her.

"Oh no it's no trouble at all" Tohru said going upstairs with Hikaru trailing behind her.

* * *

><p>Shigure was now up late working on his novel as well as making the documentary on Hikaru that will eventually have to be sent to Hatori by the month.<p>

__

_Day One,_

_Fujiko Hikaru, cursed fox legend within the legend of the zodiac. I Sohma Shigure have taken on the responsibility of keeping her in my home. She now makes the 14__th__ animal in the zodiac legend. I find it strange that now all the animals have made an appearance at the same time. For as long as the Sohma family history can remember all 12 original zodiacs have not all have lived to appear together let alone 14. The appearance of the legendary fox must mean something. Will the curse be broken? Will the fox cause chaos in the zodiac family as other Sohma's before me have claimed? I am optimistic on finding out information that only Hikaru can give me. As of right now the unspoken question is: Is she somehow linked to a Sohma? If so why had she not been killed and wasn't in the main house like so many of the other Zodiacs?_

**Yes is she linked to a Sohma? When will this information be revealed? I hope you all like my second chapter. I will have to find time to work on my other many stories eventually. Be sure to read and review. Eventually I will gradually add more and more of the Zodiac members.**


	3. Strawberry Weekend

**Fox's Curse**

**Ok Chapter three. I have discovered that like in Japan they only have a one day weekend. They only free on Sundays. A lot of things can happen over a weekend so for this fanfiction I'm going to 'Americanize' it by not only giving them more than one day of the week for a weekend. **

I do** not own **Fruit basket, just Hikaru, Eichi and Sakura.

"_**Dream/Flashback" **_

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_**-Last time she was discovered by the Sohmas and has met Hatori and Shigure who knows she's the fox after getting sick and transforming .She's scared of being turned in to the leader as she was always told she would be killed. She stays the night at Shigure's house and next day meets a normal guy who wants to be friends, once again reminded how she wasn't used to making friends and reminded how her curse has taken that ability to make friends. After school she comes back to Shigure house and runs of again afraid that Hatori really is going to bring her in. She has some one-on-one time with Yuki and after discovering that she can hug him and other people of the zodiac she calms down and Heads back home to Shigure only for Hatori to tell her he didn't and won't tell unless she allows them to observe her because they know so little about the fox zodiac-**_

Friday evening Hikaru was walking home with Tohru, Yuki and Kyo.

"Aww man I got so much work to catch up on" Kyo groaned in protest at the homework that was given.

"You should have been doing it over the week when it was given stupid cat" Yuki said.

"Shut up you damn rat" Kyo snapped back.

Hikaru ignores them until her apartment appears and remembered from last night she would be staying with them. "I'll catch up with you, I need to bring some stuff with me from home" she said.

"Alright. I'll go home with Honda-san, I'll return to be sure that's all you need" Yuki said.

"Oh no I can help too" Tohru said feeling bad if she didn't help and they all did.

"But you have to head to work soon right Honda-san?" Yuki asked.

"Hai…but…" Tohru trailed off she really did have to get to work early today.

"It's settled then I'll be back soon" Yuki said and walks home with Tohru.

"Hey wait why I have to be the one?" Kyo complained.

"Because I already said I'd walk home with Tohru" Yuki said as if it's the obvious thing in the world as he walks away.

"It's fine Kyo…just go" Hikaru replied. "I can do this faster if I'm alone anyway" she added going up to her apartment.

Kyo sighed and followed "Look I didn't mean to sound like I didn't want to go with you" He said.

"Sure seemed like that to me" she comments, getting her keys out of her bag and opening the door and walks inside the living room.

"You still don't trust me?" he asked after a moment looking around in the small room.

Realization hits Hikaru, what she said to him yesterday and saw that's what he's worried about. "Oh" she said looking at him. "I still don't understand why I feel so strange when I look at you, like maybe I'm not…alone anymore" she said trying to put what she felt into words.

"I know what you mean, I thought I was the only one who had to suffer" he said in a sigh as they went to her room, her bedding was a deep red and chocolate brown. Kyo looked at all the pictures on the wall.

Various grey and black pictures with only one splash of color that appears to be in colored pencil. Dark woods with a red fox like creature and drew a series of cartoon like animals doing various things.

"You draw well" Kyo said as she gathered some things in her bag.

"Yea sometimes I just think they are cute and just draw some things here and there. The black ones are sometimes in my dreams" she said to him.

"What are you looking for?" he asked.

"My travel bag, that way I can carry as much things as possible" she said to him and dug in her closet.

"Ah ha" She triumphantly pulled out the bag and proceeded to put garments, school uniform, work uniform and clothing should she go out on the weekend, lap top and other necessities into the bag .

"There" she said happily and with a grunt hauled the strap onto her shoulder and fell over backwards only for Kyo to support her by grabbing on her arms from behind.

"I'll take it if it's too heavy" he said and lifted the strap off her shoulder with more ease then her and placed it on his shoulder.

"Arigatou Kyo-san" she said as the weight has been lifted.

"No problem, is that everything?" he asked her.

"Hai" she said and they leave the house.

* * *

><p>As they walk down the street they met up with Yuki and Hikaru waved sheepishly.<p>

"We don't need you just go back you damn rat" Kyo said as soon as he spotted him.

"Oh I surly couldn't leave her alone with a stupid cat like you" Yuki said as he approached Hikaru. "Fujiko-san did he say anything to offend you or anything?" Yuki asked.

"Ah, no he's been good, right Kyo-san?" she said turning to Kyo.

"You don't have to call me that, you know" Kyo replied as he carried the bag.

"Thanks for coming back Sohma-san" she said to Yuki who gave a slight smile charming enough to make normal girls swoon.

"You know you can just call me by my name" Yuki said.

"I hardly know any of you" she replies to him.

"You call Kyo by his name" Yuki points out.

"Well to differentiate between you two I must call one of you by name. And since you were the first person I addressed I call you Sohma-san" she said to Yuki.

"We're going to live together for awhile now so it would be nice to be familiar with each other." Yuki said to her. _'Tohru already wants to be your friend.'_

"For once I agree with the rat. You don't have to be alone here, we all carry a burden that the curse has placed on us. So we should all be allies" Kyo comments agreeing with Yuki in his own way.

Hikaru looked at the both of them for a moment as they walked home together _'Do they really want to be friends with me? Should I even let them?'_ she pondered this thought for a moment and held our each of her hands to them.

"Alright, we can try and be allies as you put it…we are going to be living together from now on. Let's try and get along" Hikaru turns red at her own actions she never openly offered a possible friendship and wasn't sure how It worked.

"That's all we ever wanted from you Fujiko-san" Yuki said as he took a hand in his.

Kyo grabs the other hand with a grunt, glancing away in his silent shyness as he usually does whenever he holds Tohru's hand.

"Shall we go home Yuki-kun...Kyo-kun" she said trying the name on her lips.

The two of them looked pleased to hear her call them by their name each of them finding themselves thinking Hikaru may not be so bad after all.

* * *

><p>They returned to Shigure's house only for Shigure to had already finished eating.<p>

"Hello I see the stuff has been brought back. Got everything you need Hikaru-chan?" Shigure asked after greeting them.

"Yes I did, thank you" Hikaru said as Kyo went up to the room to put the bag away.

"Gee you couldn't have waited Shigure?" Yuki asked with an irritated sigh. "Oh hello Tohru, have you already eaten as well?" Yuki asked Tohru in a gentler and friendlier tone.

"I'm so sorry Yuki I ate without you. Shigure-san convinced me it would be alright so we ate and oh I'm so sorry" Tohru said to him.

"It's quite alright Tohru" Yuk replied and glares at Shigure.

"Well don't look at me like that, you guys took too long" he says as he stretches and adjusts his robe.

"I made sure I kept your food warm for you guys" Tohru said.

"Thanks Tohru" Yuki said.

"Thanks Honda-san. If I didn't know any better I'd say Shigure-san was the pig" Hikaru said and Kyo burst into laughter.

"She got you Shigure" Kyo said laughing.

Yuki just grins a little at the joke she made.

"Aww Why Hikaru-chan are you so mean to me?" Shigure whined.

"I wasn't trying to, I was trying to make a funny" she said and Kyo snickered some more.

"Oh you did alright" Kyo said to her.

"Later you guys, try not to destroy anything" Shigure replies and going into his office, leaving the four teens alone.

"So Fujiko-san…did you get everything you need?" Tohru asked.

"Yes, I got some night clothing so now I don't have to borrow yours" Hikaru replied as she ate some ramen.

"Is it alright? I tried to make sure it's warm enough to eat" Tohru asked them.

Kyo slurps his ramen loudly making Hikaru roll her eyes.

"Going by Kyo I'd say it's good" Hikaru replied.

"Hey!" Kyo replied.

"Well then I'm glad you like it" Tohru said happily.

"Tohru you always make great food" Yuki compliments her and Tohru turns pink.

"Oh if you think so Yuki" Tohru replies and gets up. "Well I didn't want to shower until you guys came home so I'm going to head there now" Tohru said.

"Alright" the three of them said while eating their bowl of ramen.

"Alrighty, Kyo-kun you placed my bag where?" Hikaru asked once she took the last sip of her ramen.

"In Tohru's room, you sleeping there I guess" Kyo said before slurping down the last of his ramen noodles before picking up the bowl and slurping down the juice.

"Ugh please show some table manners, surly you know what those are" Yuki commented before drinking the rest of his broth from the ramen noodles quietly.

"Try not to be at each other's throats alright" Hikaru got up and placed her bowl in the sink.

"Where are you going Fox?" Kyo asked.

"Got to work, I have to dig out my uniform from the bag" Hikaru said as she left the kitchen.

"When will you be off work?" Yuki asked.

"Hmm let's see its four right now… I'll be back at eight" Hikaru said going upstairs and moments later coming back with a smaller back pack. "Alright I'll be going now" Hikaru said heading to the door.

"Bye you guys" she said closing the door on the way out.

Hikaru was dressed in her black and white waitress outfit and pulled her red hair into a pony tail. _'Gonna be a long night.'_

* * *

><p>She started taking orders and cleaning the tables after they left and was happy to see some money sitting on the table as a personal tip.<p>

"Alright my name is-"

"Hikaru-chan?" Eichi was the next customer in line with a girl with shoulder length brown hair with a cherry blossom hair clip in her hair and has green eyes standing next to him gripping his arm.

"Tenjou-san? Hikaru looked shocked for a moment before going back into her work mode. She smiles brightly and bows at them.

"Hello my name is Fujiko Hikaru and I'll be your waitress tonight. A table for two has just opened up, please follow me" she said in a polite tone and leads them to a table.

"Hikaru-chan I didn't know you work here. Me and my sis come here after school sometimes" Eichi said.

"So you taking your date here this time?" she asked with curiosity.

"Oh…ano… I'm his sister. Tenjou Sakura" She girl spoke up. "Eichi has been speaking about you. Trying to convince me to meet you" she said as she took a seat at the table.

"Ah, he has spoken about wanting you to meet me. Well then Sakura-chan it's a pleasure to meet you" Hikaru responded.

"Nice to meet you too Hikaru-senpai" she said politely. Hikaru then noticed how young she looked compared to Eichi, taking notice of their eyes and other slightly similar features and found it amusing how she wore a cherry blossom flower clip on her hair as her name is Sakura.

"Alright so what will you guys like to order?" she asked them.

"I want the ice cream sunday" Sakura said.

"Have a slice of chocolate cake" Eichi said.

"Have a sweet tooth Tenjou-kun?" Hikaru asked as she wrote down the order.

"Only for chocolate" he said.

"I'm the one who eats different sweets" Sakura replied looking up at her almost as if she was nervous.

"You look like someone who eats sweets a lot. Well then I'll be back with your orders" Hikaru said walking away to hit another table as well as place the order in.

* * *

><p>"How come I never seen you before, we've been stopping by since we discovered this place a few weeks ago" Eichi asked.<p>

"I mean I don't have an assigned day, I come when they say come. So we might not have met each other" she explained.

"When will you be off? We could walk you home" Eichi offered.

"I have a ways left to go before I'm off from work. I'll see you at school." Hikaru said.

"I'll see you around then" he said before getting up. "But before I go open your hand" he added.

Hikaru thought this was a funny request so she opens it and he places his hand on hers and she felt something being placed there. She looked in her hand to see it was her tip.

"That's for doing such a great job serving us tonight. Ready to go now Sakura?" Eichi said.

"Hai" Sakura got up as well and bowed her head "I look forward to seeing you at school Hikaru-senpai" she said and the two of them head out.

Soon her shift was over and Hikaru got dressed again back into regular clothing before heading to the door.

"Nice work tonight Fujiko" her manager said to her.

"Thanks, have a nice night" she said exciting the door and to her surprise Yuki was standing outside.

"Yuki-kun" Hikaru said.

"I wanted to walk you back home, if that's alright" he said as she approached him. "Don't want you to get sick and transform out here" added.

"Oh, I'm fine" Hikaru said feeling a bit disappointed that he only came so she wouldn't transform and pass out like before. "How did you find out where this place was?" she then asked him.

"Ah, well I know I was in this general direction when I ran into you. But also I ran into Tenjou-san. He made a comment you worked at the café up the street so I just went up looking for a café and here I am" Yuki explained as if it was simple. But she knew it was only by chance he ran into Eichi and Sakura.

"Shall we go home Fujiko-san?" Yuki asked holding out his hand to her.

Hikaru reached and grabbed his hand and felt his warm and gentle hand wrap over hers and she glanced away from him.

"You're being shy again Fujiko-san" Yuki said calmly and proceeds to walk down the street. "But I know it's because you haven't done things with a guy before. I really want to get along with you" he added with a gentle smile.

This made Hikaru happy that he wanted to be friends and so allowed a smile to show through. "I'd like that very much" she said to him and made herself turn around to face him.

'_Does Yuki really want to be friends with me? Or does he just pity me because I'm the cursed fox?'_ she really wanted to make friends while she was here. She really wanted to be friends with Yuki and the others and maybe be comfortable enough to call them by their first names. She was mostly unsure how to interact with guys but hopefully maybe Yuki could help her.

"Did you enjoy your shift? Not too overworked like before?" he asked.

"Yea, I saw Tenjou-san and his sister today, no one had any issues and I got great tips today" she replied to him. "Did you enjoy your evening while I was gone?" the quickly asked to keep up the conversation.

"It was peaceful enough just did homework and helped Tohru a little bit and I relaxed till about seven because I figured I'd try to find where you work and walk you home." Yuki said with a smile.

"Now this is peaceful" Yuki said looking up as they left the city lights and entered the wooded area and down the path that would lead back to the house. Without the city lights the stars were able to shine brightly.

Hikaru looked up as well and as she did the cool night breeze ruffled her hair and closed her eyes. "I agree, not every day you can take time and just enjoy the silence" she said agreeing with him.

* * *

><p>Kyo was on his spot on the roof gazing up at the stars with Tohru allowing his body to relax after a day's activities. He looked at Tohru's happy yet calm face, stars reflecting in her eyes.<p>

"Such pretty stars" she said quietly.

"You say that every night" Kyo said but he really did agree with her.

"That's because every night I think they are pretty" Tohru answered. "I like being able to watch them with you" she added turning her attention from the sky to Kyo.

Kyo glanced up to the sky and away from her not admitting to even himself that he did enjoy being alone with her and that he was happy she enjoyed spending time with him.

"It's better to watch them from up here. That's why I come up here at night" Kyo replied to her. "So… I do agree with you, they look pretty every night" Kyo added, glancing over he saw her face light up, brighter than any moon, star, or sun to him.

"Say…do you think that Fujiko-san will ever want to be friends with us?" Tohru asked looking at Kyo. She really did want to be friends with the cursed fox.

"I guess, but she's like us…but her life is a bit different than the rest of us cursed ones… so it may take some time for her to get used to us" Kyo replied.

"Yea I guess…does she treat you any different? She may be able to relate to you better" Tohru asked after considering the similarities between them.

"I don't know, I haven't been paying attention" Kyo replied realizing that it hasn't been long enough for him to really analyze her.

They heard the door open from below and voices "Speak of the devil" Kyo said sitting up.

"We going down?" Tohru asked sitting up as well.

By the time they got back down Yuki and Hikaru was heading up the stairs.

"What took you two so long?" Kyo asked.

"None of your business you nosey cat" Yuki replied.

"It was just a question you damn rat" Kyo quickly responds, a vein already popping.

"There goes my night" Yuki signs, ignoring Kyo and turning to Tohru, his face expression and voice softened. "You're enjoying your night Tohru?" he asked her.

"Oh yes, I was worried when you guys didn't show up though" Tohru said.

"Oh, Fujiko-san and I took a moment to star gaze" Yuki explained.

"Speaking of Fujiko where did she go?" Kyo asked and as soon as he did the shower water came on.

"That was quick. When and how did she sneak by us?" Kyo asked.

"Probably when you all were conversating in the middle of the hallway" Shigure said appearing out from his room. "I heard something about watching stars by that way, very romantic" Shigure added with a grin.

"What were you doing listening to our conversation?" Yuki asked obviously irritated.

"I was in my room looking for something I needed to finish my work and I couldn't help but hear you. Now if you all will excuse me I'm going back to my office" Shigure said. Walking pass everyone.

* * *

><p>Warm water eased her tired body and mind. <em>'Yuki isn't so bad I guess. Though I can't help but notice he lights up when he speaks to Tohru, very cute'<em> she thought as she eased into the tub till the water touched her chin.

"Ugh so much to sort out. Tenjou wants to be friends though I can't allow him to be too close. Now I'm in a house with people I hardly know who are cursed like me" she said as she started ruffling her hair with both hands.

'_But I'm tired of feeling alone' _she sighed at all the conflicting emotions and gets out of the bath and dries herself off.

She leaves the bathroom with a black lacy tank top and black shorts, towel wrapped around her neck to catch any remaining water from her hair. She bumps into Yuki who quickly steadies her again.

"Hello" she said to him.

"Enjoyed the shower?" Yuki asked.

"Yes it was very nice, sorry if I took too long"

"It's no big deal" he said with no hint of annoyance.

He reaches out and she feels his hand against her cheek, brushing away some hairs that fell out of place around her face when she dried off her hair. "There, now I can see your eyes" he comments.

Hikaru's heart was hammering in her chest as she stared into his violet eyes. Yuki being so close to her didn't help her in calming down. "T-thank you" she said face becoming red.

He held his hand near her face for a moment longer before placing a hand on top of her head "You're being shy again" he said calmly, hoping she can be calm around him. "Well I'm about to shower now you are done. Have a nice night" Yuki said walking pass her and into the bathroom.

"That rat…ugh. I swear he knew what he was doing" she muttered, calming down her rapid heart as she enters Tohru's pink room and wanted to withdraw from all the pinkness.

"Hey Fujiko-san" Tohru said to HIkaru after yawning.

"Hello, thanks for sharing your room with me" Hikaru said as she folded out her bed and crawled under the blankets.

"You sure you do not want to share the bed?" Tohru asked.

"It's fine. I enjoy it this way" Hikaru paused to yawn. "We can talk tomorrow" she continued before turning off the lamp light.

"Oh ok, goodnight Fujiko-san" she said as the light turned off, she could hear Tohru shift under her blankets and she shifts around too.

"Say Fujiko-san" Tohru said after awhile.

"Hn?" Hikaru grunts to acknowledge Tohru.

"Do you really not like us?" Tohru asked. "I just really want us all to get closer and get along" Tohru said hoping everyone can be friends.

"I don't know. I thought everyone would hate me because I'm the cursed fox" Hikaru admitted because this is what she has always been told.

"I don't think they hate you" Tohru said.

"Say Fujiko-san do you think it's possible for us to try and be friends?" Tohru asked.

"I…guess" with another yawn sleep has gripped Hikaru tightly leaving Tohru to her thoughts.

'_It takes time to build trust and friendship. So I'll just be a little more patient'_ Tohru had a smile on her face. "Night Fujiko-san" she whispered into the dark room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A bright red fox was walking in a dark forest, sky was dark with storm clouds, trees looked black with dark green leaves, even the ground was dark. It walked with its head low and tail dragging in the grey dust on the path she was taken.<strong>_

"_**It's lonely" she said looking up at the sky.**_

_**After awhile the path she walked on turned from a dusky grey to a vibrant tan colored sand., it felt warm underneath her paws.**_

"_**Fox" the voice sounded like Kyo's and the fox turned around and there was an orange cat standing there.**_

"_**There you are Cat, I was looking for you" the fox said happy to find her best friend. "I been lost for so long" it added as the fox brushed against the cat's cheek in greeting.**_

"_**I'm glad I found you Fox, I was getting tired of arguing with Rat all day" he said.**_

"_**If you weren't such a baka then maybe we wouldn't have that problem" a grey rat sounding like Yuki scurried up to them and looks up at fox.**_

"_**I'm glad we found you. You don't have to be alone anymore. I say we continue to find the others" Rat said.**_

"_**But…what if they don't like me?" Fox asked clearly worried.**_

"_**Well we do, that's all it matters" Cat replied making the fox feel better.**_

"_**Let's go together" Rat said and going down the path and the Fox and the Cat follow.**_

Hikaru yawns and opens her eyes at the dream she has "The cat and the rat never appeared in them before…weird" she said sitting up and looked to see Tohru's bed was made up. "Move early huh" she said folding up the blankets that made her bed and stretched, heading to the bathroom to wash up.

"Morning Kyo-kun" she said as she walked pass him.

"Nnh" he groaned and stopped rubbing his eyes and looked at her, his face quickly turned red.

"What's wrong sleepy cat?" she asked him.

"You're shirt" Kyo said glancing away.

Hikaru took the time to look down and saw her strap had fell down exposing a little of her chest. She blushed a little bit because it was what he was looking at and pulls it back up. "Better?" she asked.

With a grunt he heads for the stairs. "Guess he's still sleepy" she said to herself before washing up and combing her messy red head.

When she got downstairs she heard arguing.

"Come on Shigure you didn't have to eat all that it's not enough for them" she heard Yuki say out loud.

"But it's too good and they are taking so long to wake up" Shigure whined.

"Morning everyone, what's the matter?" she greeted them wondering what was the problem.

"Shigure ate another share of breakfast Tohru prepared for everyone" Yuki said glaring at Shigure who made a whimpering sound like a dog who was being punished for something.

"But it was good" Shigure whined.

"Ah the pig has risen again" Hikaru said with the sign as she saw the remaining portion. "It's ok Yuki-kun. Shigrure you can eat it I'll see what Kyo and I can eat" she said to them.

Just as she said that Kyo came down looking a little sleepy.

"Well good morning sleepy cat" Hikaru said.

"Nhn…" Kyo grunts and Hikaru rubs his head as if petting a cat.

"Go on and sit, Shigure ate more of the breakfast that was left than he should have so I'm going to figure out what else to make for us" she said to Kyo.

"He looks like a tamed kitty" Yuki said.

"Shut up you damn rat…and you greedy dog eating all the breakfast" Kyo grumbled getting enough energy to glare at Shigure.

"There now just get relaxed I know what Kyo-kun would like" she said before rushing to the kitchen and a moment later a glass of milk was placed on the table. To her amusement Kyo's face lit up like a cat and proceeded to drink it.

"As I thought. Now I'm going to make some breakfast" she said and heads into the kitchen.

"Hikaru-chan I'm sorry to have you make breakfast" Shigure said.

"It's alright, I cook for myself all the time since I lived alone most of the time" she said and the sounds of draws and cabinets being opened filled the kitchen.

"You really shouldn't have made Hikaru cook you know" Yuki said drinking his tea.

Soon enough a sweet and warm aroma drifted from the kitchen and filled the eating finished his milk and the scent hit his nose making his stomach growl a little. "I wonder what she's making" Kyo said.

"Yes I do believe they are pancakes" Shigure said. "I haven't had any of those in awhile" he added.

"Well you gets none" Yuki replied. "You had more than your share of breakfast" he added.

Moment later she arrived with two plates each holding a small stack of pancakes, syrup dripping down on all sides and sits one down in front of Kyo "Here you go, I hope I still got it. I haven't made myself pancakes for awhile now" she said and slices a piece with her fork and sticks the small bundle in her mouth and feels like heaven is dancing in her mouth.

"These are great" Kyo exclaimed stuffing another mouthful into his mouth.

"Really have some manners" Yuki said.

But Kyo munched on the pancakes for a moment and did an evil smirk "Your just jealous because I got a stack of pancakes" he said smiling.

Yuki just shook his head and looked to Hikaru "So how did you sleep?" he said striking conversation.

"Ah I slept great. I had the weirdest dream though" she said recalling the animals in the dark woods.

"Here you can try some" she said lifting her fork to his mouth her hand was cupped below the fork in case syrup dripped. "Say 'ahh'" Hikaru said.

This made Yuki turn pink as it almost reminded him how a couple would act. Kyo just snickered as he just came back from the kitchen with a glass of milk and juice for Hikaru.

Yuki opened his mouth and the sweet pancakes touched his mouth and the fork slides out of his mouth. "It's delicious" Yuki praised her. He didn't think anyone could make something as good as Tohru.

"Thanks, kinda have to be good when you have an older brother who can't cook to save his life" she said and cut another piece. "Want a bite Shigure?" she asked.

"Ah no thanks Hikaru-chan. I wouldn't want to indirectly kiss Yuki" Shigure replied making Yuki turn away, becoming another shade darker.

"Ah…if that's the case I indirectly kiss my brother all the time we share food all the time. It doesn't bother me long as you don't have a cold" she said turning from Shigure to Yuki.

"Here" Kyo said giving her a glass of juice.

"Aww thanks. Do you really like my pancakes?" she asked.

"Yea I like it" Kyo said as he swallowed the last of his breakfast feeling satisfied.

Hikaru then proceeds to clean the dishes after they were done. "That was a nice breakfast" Hikaru stretched a little from being on the mat for a moment.

"Fujiko-san you don't plan to stay that way right?" Yuki asked.

She looks down at her tank top and shorts and it finally hit her that it may be too revealing to wear at the eating area. "Oh no, I always come to eat in my pajamas. I did notice everyone was dressed.

"Normally we would have been in our pajamas had it not been for Tohru in the house" Shigure explained. "However I'm not complaining" he added which got him hit upside the head by Yuki and Kyo.

"Perv" they grumbled.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm alone sometimes so it's not like I have anyone to hide from when I come down to eat breakfast" she said feeling a little embarrassed as she heads back up to change into clothing.

* * *

><p>Hikau was sitting outside enjoying the warm day she knew Shigure was in his office and Kyo was more than likely somewhere alone.<p>

"Fujiko-san" She looked and saw it was Yuki standing there looking like he was about to go out.

"Hi there, where are you heading off too?" she asked him out of curiosity.

"I'm heading to my secret base. Want to join me?" he offered.

"If that's ok…isn't it a secret?" she asked as she didn't want to be a bother by following him around.

"Of course it is, come on" Yuki said not minding the company and leads her down the path into the woods surrounding the house.

It was a nice spring day, the trees blocked some of the sun which kept them cool and provided them some shade. "It's such a nice day isn't it?" she asked remembering it was only last night they walked home together.

"Yes it's very nice" Yuki said and arrived to see a garden that's not shaded by trees. "This is my secret base, hope you like it" he said proudly.

"Aw, how lovely it's a garden. And you grew strawberries I love them" She said to him and couldn't help but take notice at what he was growing.

Yuki chuckled a little bit at her reaction as he saw her lit up face and was happy he liked his secret base, he's only shown Tohru so far.

"I'm glad you like it. I came here because I wanted to see what can be picked today and by the looks of it quite a bit can go home today" he said and went to a push to pull out some baskets to carry them. "It's a bit much…but would-"

"It's alright I don't mind helping you" she said cutting him off and taking a basket from him and heading over to the patch of strawberries.

"I hope you don't mind getting dirty" Yuki said as he proceeded to pick up only the reddest and biggest strawberries.

"Don't mind me" Hikaru said started helping by picking strawberries as the scent hits her nose she closes her eyes and inhales the sweet scent.

"You're making that face again" Yuki said and she opened her eyes again.

"My kitsune face? Sorry" she said with an uneasy chuckle and continued to pick fruit.

"It's kawaii actually. I don't mind it at all" he said to her making her turn the slightest shade of pink.

The two had filled up the baskets as clouds were covering the sun every so often giving them some shade while out picking the fruit.

"I say we have enough of them don't you think Fujiko-san?" he asked her as he sat the basket down.

"Hai, there are so many of them…say can I try one?" she asked him.

"You helped me pick them, go ahead, it would be an honor for you to be the first to taste them" Yuki said and she puts one to her lips and juices flooded into her mouth as she takes a bite.

"Delicious" she said happily and finished the rest of it.

Yuki tries one as he sits down on the ground for a short rest "Yes I agree with you on that one" he replies. "I say we take advantage of the cool day and just relax for a little bit before heading on back" Yuki replies patting a spot on the ground nearby.

She takes a seat by him and takes another strawberry "You have a green thumb that's for sure" she said to him and to her he looked like he was beaming in pride of his work. _'This is a bit of him I didn't know about a guy that every girls wants in school is actually out here planting and growing things and delicious things at that'_

"Thank you growing things is just a past time and very rewarding" Yuki replies.

"Say…I think…well if it's ok I'd like to use these strawberries to make something for everyone" she said to him.

"That would be nice, by all means use them as you like, we have plenty and still got a few not ready to be picked" Yuki said and places his hand on her head and gently rubs it.

"Ey I'm not a dog" she said shaking her head.

"I know. Well come on I think we should head back" he said and as soon as he stood up a drop fell on his nose. He rubs it and looks up and for the first time noticed that the clouds had gathered.

"Oh rain" she said getting to her feet and it started to rain.

"Come on let's hurry on back" Yuki said and the two broke into a jog so they wouldn't make any strawberries fall out.

* * *

><p>Tohru had made it just in time before the rain start and was already preparing lunch. "Where is Fujiko-san and Yuki?" she asked as she heads to the kitchen.<p>

"They went out and haven't come back yet. That Yuki" Shigure said hinting at something more.

"You perverted dog" Kyo rolled his eyes " was actually in a nearby tree to just enjoy the outside, and I think I heard him say something about a secret base" Kyo said.

Tohru perked up "Oh yes, his secret base he should be back…I hope they will be ok in the rain" Tohru said from in the kitchen and looks out the window.

Soon enough the door screen slid open and a wet Yuki and Hikaru stood dripping with a slight trail of mud at their feet while holding the basket of strawberries.

"My my so wet and dirty, make sure those shoes come off and change clothing before coming to eat" Shigure said.

"What's that you guys holding?" Kyo asked.

"Obviously strawberries, we went to pick them" Yuki said with a sigh.

Hikaru took her shoes off and rolled her wet pant legs up before going into the kitchen to see Tohru. "Haven't seen you all day I picked some strawberries with Yuki, they should be washed from the rain" she said to her before sitting them down on the counter and Yuki had done the same.

"Oh there's so many" Tohru took one and took a bite and had a smile on her face. "They are so yummy as always Yuki" she said to him which made him smile in a way that was different from normal expression.

"You guys should change clothing before you catch a cold" Tohru said and quickly shoving them out.

They come up the stairs and Yuki starts pulling of his shirt and Hikaru turns red at his pale and slightly damp chest, his dark hair clung to the back of his neck and turns away before he could notice.

"I had fun picking strawberries with you" she said to him.

"And I look forward to what you will do with them " Yuki said and the two went their separate ways.

Hikaru had changed and dried her hair and came down to see lunch had already been prepared and Yuki was already there.

"Thank you for the lovely meal Tohru" Yuki said politely making her beam.

"It's nothing at all. I almost forgot did you guys enjoyed your breakfast this morning?" she asked them knowing the made them all something for the morning.

"Shigure ended up eating most of it himself" Yuki said shaking his head. "So Fujiko-san ended up making her and Kyo pancakes" Yuki added.

Tohru looked to Fujiko who had glanced down at her bowl "Well I don't want to put myself in the spotlight, but I do cook a bit and since your food was gone before either of us could eat I made us some" she said.

"That's great I wish I could have had some" Tohru said.

"I'll make them some other time. Did you like them Kyo-kun?" she asked turning to look at the orange haired boy.

"Nhh, it was good" Kyo said in a rather tired grumble.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's always like this in the rain" Tohru said.

"Cats do not like rain that much and pretty much sleep through them" Shigure said and Hikaru nods in understanding.

After they finished eating Tohru served some of the strawberries for everyone.

"Delicious! Oh the fruits of Yuki's labor have paid off indeed" Shigure said a little to dramatically as he put another in his mouth.

"Try some Kyo-kun" She said to Kyo who was looking at tv.

"Don't want any" he grumbled.

"Please Kyo" Tohru said holding out a bowl.

"I said no" Kyo grumbled.

In a flash Hikaru was next to Kyo, dangerously close to his face with a strawberry in hand and places it to his lips. "Kyo…" she said to him "Eat" she ordered.

Kyo turned red and with a grunt turns his head only for his chin to turn back to face her.

"Oh my, the fox has made her move" Shigure said only to get hit my Yuki.

"Come on Cat" Hikaru insists and with a sigh Kyo accepts the fruit. "Good boy" she said and moved from him.

Kyo just grumbled and was nearly as red as the strawberry he had just ate.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen and Hikaru had changed after taking a bath wearing a white night gown and as she headed down stairs after everyone had went away for the night and Yuki was eating strawberries.<p>

"Hey there" she said walking up to him and picks up a strawberry and nibbles on it.

"Fujiko-san. I was thinking how I had fun with you today. I do hope we can be friends" Yuki said to her.

"I did too, I didn't like the wet clothes but it was fun splashing around a little in the rain and picking strawberries. I don't remember being so…free" Hikaru said looking at Yuki.

"I'm glad; we really do want you to be comfortable with us. Do you ever do fun things like that with your brother?" he asked after a moment.

"Ah… well when we were smaller we traveled to places and we played together…one of my fondest memories was going to a strawberry patch as a matter of fact" she said as she thought about a younger version of her and her brother running around smeared with red as they ate strawberries.

Yuki smiled "I think we should stop eating them so you will have something to work with tomorrow" he said putting the rest in the refrigerator.

"You're right. You grow great fruit" she said to him and heads upstairs. "Goodnight" she said to him and goes up to her room.

* * *

><p>"Make something with the strawberries that you helped Yuki picked?" Tohru said in surprise on the way back from grocery shopping.<p>

"Hai, so that's why I asked you to go with me to buy supplies. I hope that's ok because I know you normally cook" she said to Tohru.

"Oh that's ok, it was nice shopping early and I did manage to pick up things we were running low on" Tohru said not minding at all. "Do you need any help?" she asked.

"I shall make the best strawberry cake ever. So no worries I don't need your help Honda-san" Hikaru said with confidence.

"Well…okay…if you need any help you know who to find" Tohru said walking out of the kitchen leaving the fox alone to get her supplies ready.

"Oh so she's going to make it?" Yuki asked as Tohru sits down.

"Making what exactly?" Shigure asked.

"Cake, she wants to make it using Yuki's strawberries" Tohru answered.

"Yummy" Shigure said and stretched. "Well I guess I better get to work now" Shigure said walking into his studies to work on his novel"

"Isn't it great? A cake with yummy strawberries, I never thought of it before" Tohru said.

"Not into sweet stuff like that" Kyo grumbled as he watched tv.

"Why must you be so difficult?" Yuki asked as he rubs his temple. "She'll just make you eat it" you added, emphasizing the incident last night.

"Why do you have to be such a kiss up?" Kyo remarked angrily looking away as he thought of what happened before.

"Why do you have to be such a moron you stupid cat." Yuki retaliates, his tone changing as well.

"You damn rat" Kyo exclaimed his anger escalating and stood to his feet.

"You guys please stop fighting" Tohru said waiving her hands around.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to dignify him with even physically fighting him. He's just jealous that Fujiko-san likes me best" Yuki said.

This infuriated Kyo even further not only did just hearing that over confident rat piss him off but knowing he had guess right made him even angrier.

At that moment Hikaru comes in and stares at the two of them "Kyo, just relax; if you are mad about last night I apologize. I just acted and I really just wanted you to try it. If you don't want any cake then don't have any I won't make you" Hikaru said sharply giving no indication of anger which shocked both of them to silence.

"There, Honda-san if you want them to listen you have to make yourself be heard" she turned to Tohru before walking away.

"I'll be back later to check up on it" she said as she was heading up the stairs.

"I think you guys upset her" Tohru said after a moment. "I think I will go to make sure she is ok" she said as she heads up stairs as well.

* * *

><p>When Tohru made it to their room Hikaru was leaning against the wall with a note pad, pencil moving rapidly. For the first time Tohru could visibly see Hikaru's displeasure as she always had a composed face.<p>

"Are you ok Fujiko-san? May I come in?" she asked.

"It's really your room Tohru, you can come in" Hikaru responds, finding it a little silly how someone would ask to come into their own room.

Tohru kneeled down in front of her "What are you drawing?" Tohru asked looking at the sketch pad.

In short angry strokes of the pencil it was a cat and a rat looking angry with each other and to Tohru's surprise they look exactly like Kyo and Yuki in their animal forms. 'Weird she's never seen them in their zodiac form…how could she know what they look like?'

"By the way you look I take it that I drew them as Yuki and Kyo as they transform huh?" Hikaru said moments later making Tohru jump.

"Did you read my mind?" Tohru asked truly surprised that she said what she was thinking.

Hikaru laughs for the first time leaning over and dropping her drawing book in the process. "Ah…Tohru you are so interesting it tickles me…and no I just kinda…had this dream…and well an orange cat that sounded a lot like Kyo and a little grey rat that sounded like Yuki…and well I've been drawing them" she said to her.

Tohru had smiled that could warm any heart "You said it again" she said happily.

"Nani?" Hikaru said in question.

"My name, Tohru" Tohru replied. "You've never called me that before" she added.

"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't thinking about it" Hikaru said sitting up again.

"No, no I like it. It sounds like we can actually get along and be friends" Tohru answered.

"Oh, well then…you can call me Hikaru then" Hikaru said accepting the proposal from Tohru.

"Hikaru" Tohru said.

"Hm?"

"Just wanted to say it" Tohru said with a smile.

Hikaru gave a genuine smile "Alright, thanks Tohru. I'd better get back down there and make sure the cake is ok" she said getting up and heading out the door. _'I haven't had a female for a friend since I was little. Sure is nice'_ Hikaru was happier knowing this and went down stairs. Yuki was looking at TV with Kyo looking annoyed but not saying anything as he watched the TV as well.

"Oh Fujiko-san…I'm sorry if I had upset you" Yuki said the moment he saw her.

"Yea what he said…it's just I get so angry I don't think" Kyo replied.

Hikaru sighed "It's fine. I'm going to check up on it" she said going into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Tohru and the others were sitting enjoying the dinner she made. Shigure was a little dissapointed he didn't see any cake yet but continued to eat. "Oh Tohru-chan as always you make sure lovely home cooked meals" Shigure said his cheery sing song type of voice.<p>

"Arigatou Shigure-san" Tohru said with a smile.

"Ey when is this cake supposed to be finished?" Kyo asked.

Hikaru just grinned "I finished awhile ago, it cooled down and I decorated it already" she answered as if it was obvious.

"I'll get it" Tohru said getting into the motion of standing up.

"Oh no I'll do it, it's my dish after all" Hikaru replies as she stands and walks over to the entrance to the kitchen. She then turns and bows as if she was in the café "My customers of the evening, I shall return with the strawberry cake" she said to them standing and walks into the kitchen.

Moments later she manages to balance all four plates of cake and places them on the table and then hands them each a clean to perfection fork. Each cake was cut into the perfect slice it was vanilla with vanilla icing bonding the two layers together along with a light layer of strawberry sauce. On the top was snow white icing with a paper thing sliced strawberry at the tip and two strawberries the in half sticking straight up at the base of the cake.

"Woah, looks like cake made in stores" Tohru said eyeing her piece "It's almost a shame to eat" she added looking down.

"It looks to yummy." Shigure said taking a bite. "Delicious! My, my Hikaru-chan you bake lovely cakes, you must make us desert more often" Shigure said and takes another bite.

"This looks lovely indeed Fujiko-san" Yuki said looking at the cake "Though I agree with Tohru it does look too good to eat" he added.

"Go on and eat it, I mean its plenty more left" she said then she realized something and scoops up Kyo's before he could pick up his fork.

"What was that for?" Kyo said his signature vein pops up.

"I remembered you didn't like sweet things like that. So I won't make you try it sorry I absent mindedly cut you a slice" she said to him.

Kyo sighed and held out his hand "I didn't say I wouldn't eat it" Kyo said looking at the table.

Hikaru placed the cake slice back into his hand "Alrighty, then try it" she said to him.

Tohru takes a bite and instantly makes that cute and dopey smile with her eyes closed "Delicious" Tohru said and takes another bite.

"Hai its delecious, and my strawberries taste even better. The sauce was a nice amount, not oozing out or not too thick did you use my strawberries to make these as well?" Yuki asked.

"Sorry… I'm not sure how to make it from real strawberries to I just got some from the store. But I was sure to decorate the cake with your strawberries" she explained.

"Not bad…I don't hate it" Kyo said as he ate his slice.

Hikaru smiled at that instant, her whole face seemed to be lit up in a genuine smile. "Arigatou" she said to him glad that Kyo and everyone liked her cake. "Thanks everyone for liking my cake I haven't had the chance to make it in awhile so I wasn't sure how it would taste" she said bowing as if they were her customers at her work.

"Oh kawaii Hikaru" Tohru said and hugs Hikaru.

"Akk, so hard. What was cute?" She asked.

"Your smile"

Hikaru turns as red as her strawberries and rubs her head. "Um...thanks?" she said unsure what to think.

"You don't have to bow like that you know" Kyo remarked as he ate his final piece.

"Sorry, habit I picked up from working at the café, you have to like bow when you greet them and everything and for today you are all my customers. Sometimes I get to help the chief make things but just the simple stuff since I'm supposed to be just the waitress" she told them.

"Kawaii, Hikaru a waitress" Shigure started imaging her in short skirts.

"Pervert" Yuki and Kyo say together as they both hit Shigure.

Hikaru gets a slice for herself once everyone has been satisfied and took bite and smiled a little.

"What's wrong do you not think its good?" Tohru asked.

"I hear most chiefs don't think their cooking is good. Like some artists don't think so of their most popular pieces is their best work" Shigure said.

"It's not that. I just thinking how interesting it is to have more than one person eating my cake" she said with a smile.

"Was there any real reason or just because Yuki has so many strawberries?" Shigure asked.

"Well…actually I been doing a lot of thinking and well I may have cause quite a scare when I first appeared, you guys sure scared me…and well, even after knowing who I am Shigure you still allow me in your home." She said meeting Shigure's eyes. She then turns to Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo "And you guys have been patient with me, even trying to be my friend from the very beginning" she continued taking time to particularly acknowledge Tohru.

"So…so… I've been trying to figure out how to thank everyone. And well Yuki's strawberries were a gift from god or something. So…as well as wanting to make something out of his strawberries this was more like a thankyou cake." Hikaru confessed turning a little pink.

"Aw Hikaru!" Tohru said teary eyed and lost for words.

"Hikaru-chan!" Shigure said teary eyes himself.

Gomen, gomen, don't get too emotional guys" Hikaru said waving her hands.

"I think that was nice of you Fujiko-san, I mean yea you are the fox of that zodiac legend. But you are still a person" Yuki said.

"Just because it said those things about the fox…doesn't mean you are a bad person." Kyo replied as well.

"Ah yes, the point is to learn more about the fox so that we can change the legend. You will be responsible for making an accurate fox legend for years to come." Shigure said obviously not teary eyed anymore.

Hikaru nods "Yea I know. But again thanks everyone for just taking me in and being patient.

"You are welcome, far as we are concerned you are one of us" Shigure said. "Now with that note, everyone should prepare for bath" Shigure said.

Eventually everyone showers and gets ready for bed.

"Good night Tohru" Hikaru said.

"Good night. I'm glad you are warming up better to us" Tohru said happily.

"Staying here will be easier that's for sure" Hikaru said with a yawn.

'_Everyone seems to really like me…maybe…that's all I ever needed. Maybe with them at my side things will be ok.'_ This was her last thought as she drifted to sleep.

**Well that's the strawberry weekend. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This absolutely has to be the longest chapter yet. Sorry it took so long I hope everyone likes it.**


	4. Princess!

**Fox's Curse**

**Ok Chapter four. Now we will get back to her interaction skills. She comes back to school and she's famous and becomes a princess like Yuki is the prince. And Oh the secret is out. So hope this will be an enjoyable chapter.**

I do** not own **Fruit basket, just Hikaru, Eichi and Sakura.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_**-Last time she moves her things from her apartment into Shigure's house making her living there official. At work she meets Eichi and his little sister Sakura and was happy to meet his sister. She bonds with Yuki by helping him pick strawberries which she eventually makes a cake out of. She reveals that she's making a cake to thank everyone for taking her in, allowing herself to open up to everyone more—**_

"What are you doing Tohru?" Hikaru asked.

"Packing cake for Momiji and Haru, there are also Sohma and I'm sure they would love some o this cake" Tohru replied.

"Ah more Sohma…so are both of them zodiac members?" she asked.

"Hai, Momiji is the year of the rabbit. Haru is the year of the ox" Yuki responded.

"The rabbit, kawaii" Hikaru said and could already see Momiji as a rabbit.

"Come on fox we got to get going" Kyo grumbled.

"Coming" she heads for the door.

"Have a nice day everyone" Shigure said.

"Bye bye" Tohru said to him.

"Thanks for helping me with my work Yuki-kun, I absolutely hate math" Hikaru said to Yuki as they walk to school.

"I was happy to help Hikaru-san" Yuki said. "It's ok to call you that right?" he asked a moment later.

"Of course, Tohru calls me by name, right?" Hikaru said turning to Tohru who just smiled.

"Hai, I want us to get along and be friends." Tohru replied happily.

Hikaru nods her head in agreement as she walked with them to school. When they arrived there was a group of guys there.

"Good morning Fujiko-san!" they said together.

This both perplexed and made Hikaru uneasy receiving non zodiac males attention.

"Good morning everyone" Hikaru replied trying her best to give them a smile.

"Kawaii!" they said most of them turning pink as they went off.

"What was that about?" Kyo grumbled looking at the guys go some distance away and cast glances their way though he knew by the look they were looking at Hikaru.

"I dunno, this just happened all of a sudden" Hikaru replied.

"I think guys like you like girls like Yuki" Tohru said causing the three of them to look at her.

"Me? You think so?" Hikaru said unsure what to think.

"Well I haven't thought of that…well Hikaru-san you going to be careful, some guys can possibly be more aggressive and try to hug you like girls try to hug me, thoguh girls don't try that often" Yuki said.

"No worries" she said dismissively.

"Oi Hikaru-chan" they turn to see Eichi and a girl next to him.

"Tenjou-san good morning. Hi Sakura-chan" Hikaru said once she saw them.

"Hikaru-senpai, good morning" Sakura said.

"G-good m-morning Sohma Yuki-senpai" Sakura shuttered as she saw Yuki nearby.

"I believe you were with Tenjou-san during the weekend am I right?" he asked.

"H-hai" Sakura turned a little pink unable to believe Yuki was talking to her.

"Ah that's right. Well then this is my little sister Sakura" Eichi said ruffling her hair a little.

"Geez don't mess up my hair" Sakura said straightening it out.

"Nice to meet you I'm Honda Tohru" Tohru said happily.

"Hi Tohru-senpai" Sakura replied.

"Come on we better get you to class" he said.

"It's embarrassing to have my brother walk me to class everyday" Sakura said with a sigh and walks off.

"How about I take you" Hikaru offers.

"Arigatou Hikaru-senpai" Sakura's face brightens up and leads Hikaru to her class.

"Alright Sohma-san, Honda-san, Sohma-san I'm outta here" Eichi said and leaves as well.

"Sakura-san is kawaii" Tohru said with a smile.

"Doesn't she remind you of Kisa?" Yuki replies.

"Hai, she does, that's why I thought she was cute" Tohru said smiling.

"Minna!" Yuki and the others turned to see Momiji bounding towards them with Haru walking calmly behind.

"Yuki" Haru said.

"Momiji, Haru what's going on?" Kyo asked.

"Is it true?" Momiji said as he came to a halt.

"What's true?" Tohru asked.

"That the legend is true. The fox" Haru said rather calmly.

"How did you know that?" Tohru said looking surprised.

"Ha-san was reading something and he got up and went to attend to Akito and I went to look and I saw some type of documentary by Shi-san and old stuff on the fox legend. And I told Haru." Momiji explained.

"You nosy brat" Kyo grumbled.

"Who else knows?" Yuki asked.

"If Ha-san didn't tell everyone else than just you guys and of course me and Haru" Momiji answered.

"Hai, we didn't tell any of the other members" Haru replied.

Yuki just sighed "Ok I'm not sure if it's supposed to be a secret but we kept it a secret" Yuki said.

"So who is the fox?" Haru asked.

"I bet I know. It's Hika-chan right?" Momiji said with a grin.

"How did you guess?" Tohru asked clearly giving it away before Yuki and Kyo could come up with an excuse.

"Well her hair is red like fox fur. And I know only cursed members have distinctive hair color" Momiji explained proud he got it right.

"Who is this person you talking about?" Haru asked.

"Fujiko Hikaru, she transferred into our class and well she lives with us so Shigure can send things to Hatori" Yuki replies. "You can meet her later and she already knows that you two are zodiac members" he adds.

* * *

><p>"Fujiko-san" Hikaru turns to see some guys that she recognized as her classmates.<p>

"Hi there" she said trying her best to smile.

"We can walk you to class" said one

"Ah, arigatou" she said to them and walks with them to class though keeping enough distance for her to avoid a hug and to just avoid bumping into them.

"Those books look heavy I can carry them" another guy said.

'_Getting my books carried…now I can get used to that' _"Okay, you may, arigatou" Hikaru said to him and the boy turned pink as he accepted her books.

They soon arrived to class and the boy put her things on her desk and sat down and started talking to the guys who walked with her to class.

"Arigatou you guys" she said to them as she took her seat and makes a small sigh.

"There you are Hikaru" Tohru said happily.

"Did Tenjou-san's sister get to class?" Yuki asked.

"Hai, she was just a little embarrassed that her brother was walking her to class that's all" Hikaru said to them.

As the day went on Hikaru was realizing more and more guys approached her and was starting to feel overwhelmed she couldn't really sit for lunch in peace.

"You guys I think Hikaru-san would like to be left alone" Yuki said rather calmly.

"Gomen nasai…I would just like to enjoy lunch with my friends" Hikaru said softly.

This made them all turn red "Kawaii!"

"Ugh just leave her alone she doesn't want you guys bothering her" Kyo grumbled getting annoyed.

"Aw you Sohmas just want all the pretty girls" some of them said.

"Yea it's bad enough most of the girls in the school are crushing on the Sohmas, we regular guys don't stand a chance" some said.

"Not our fault you guys are to plain and boring. We are just being ourselves" Kyo responded.

"Please don't fight" she said and they all surrounded her.

"Aww gomen don't be upset with us Fujiko-chan"

Soon she was so nervous, her heart was rapidly beating. '_Calm down…calm down.'_ she took a step back instinctively and bumped into someone.

_POOF_

Kyo was first to act diving into the confused crowd of guys, and scooped up Hikaru and her clothing and went off somewhere leaving Yuki to deal with the guys.

"Hey where Fujiko-chan went?" some of them asked.

"You guys overwhelmed her. So she left to be off alone" Yuki replied.

"Why was their smoke?" someone questioned.

"You guys didn't notice the cloud of dust and sand you guys were kicking up" Yuki said.

It didn't take much to convince them that everything was normal and they went off.

* * *

><p>Kyo stopped running once they made it behind the school and looked down at the bundle of red fur. "Great you just had to transform in front of all those people" Kyo said looking angry.<p>

"But… It's not my fault they just were too close and I took a step back and ended up bumping into them by accident…" Hikaru explained looking up at Kyo. "Thanks for coming to my rescue Kyo-kun" she said to him flicking her fluffy tail.

Kyo grunts and looked away red faced "Well… I couldn't exactly leave you alone out there in fox form could I?" he replied.

"Arigatou" She licked his cheek.

"Ahh gross" Kyo said rubbing his face which made Hikaru laugh.

"Fox kiss as thanks" she said laughing still.

"Seriously you could have been caught" Kyo replied letting her onto the ground and kneeling under a nearby tree.

Hikaru looks up as some of the sakura petals cascaded down in the gentle breeze. "Yea… it was bad… I never transformed before in public" Hikaru muttered.

"You gotta know how to handle yourself. What if someone saw and Hatori had to erase everyone's memories? You could end up leaving and going to see Akito" Kyo continued to scold her.

"Well I didn't get caught I could have ran off on my own" She growled turning away to gather her clothing. "Least Yuki would have been a lot calmer" she grumbled.

"Yuki, Yuki, everyone always likes and respects him. Always listens to what he has to say. He's so great and just better than everything" Kyo said in anger.

"But I think you influence others too in your own way. I do notice some girls looking at you in class. And you have great relationships with the guys I think you have something special about you too Kyo" Hikaru said.

Kyo looked down at her a slight blush appeared on his face but he was surprised to hear such a statement from her. He felt almost happy for a moment. "Well it doesn't help you're on 'Team Yuki' too, you like him better, at home you two hang out more" he grumbled.

Hikaru shook her head "I like you too Kyo-kun."

_POOF_

At that very statement she transformed back making Kyo turn away for her to change into her uniform again.

"Sorry, like I was saying I like you too. When I got a good look at you for the first time I felt something I never felt before, something different when I saw Yuki and Momiji. A bond that perhaps only the cat and the fox have" she continued to explain.

"And perhaps I hang out with him a little more at home is because he's naturally calming. But mostly is because he always offers. So I do things with him. It doesn't mean I like anyone more or less. Besides I only been here for a good week. So I think it's too soon to jump to conclusions like that." She said and ruffles his orange hair.

Kyo grumbled and grabbed her wrist after a moment "I get it. Let's go before everyone comes looking for us" he said avoiding her eyes.

* * *

><p>"I haven't seen Hikaru in a long time actually" Tohru replied when Eichi and Sakura came over.<p>

"Oh? 'Hikaru'? I guess you guys are a little more familiar with each other now" he said.

"Hai" Tohru said happily.

"Tohru where are your friends today?" Yuki asked.

"Oh they had something to do during lunch. So they may not be here" Tohru said.

Soon enough Kyo came back with Hikaru.

"Hello Hikaru-chan" Eichi said with a grin.

"Tenjou-san, Sakura-chan, hello there" Hikaru said as she sat down.

"Hi, I was wondering where you have gone" Sakura said as she sat down.

"Tooohru-chan!. Hika-chan!" Momiji came running up smiling brightly

"Momiji" Tohru said smiling as the hyper rabbit zodiac came to their table.

"Ah it's Sa-chan" Momiji said as he recognized Sakura.

"Oh...um…Hi Sohma-kun" Sakura said shyly recognizing him from class.

"I didn't know you were friends with Tohru and Hika-chan. They are really nice people" Momiji said.

"You know a Sohma?" Eichi asked his sister a bit surprised which didn't surprise me because he made it clear he didn't too much care for the Sohmas.

"Well…yes he's in my class" Sakura said.

"Hai, Sa-chan is so shy though, you really should be more open in class" Momiji said .

"That's easier said…you're popular and everyone wants to hear what you have to say" Sakura said making me think what Kyo said about how everyone wants to hear what Yuki has to say.

Momiji just beamed "I'm sure you will be too if you speak more Sa-chan" Momiji suddenly saw the container with cake and he looked at Tohru.

"Tohru-chan those cakes look yummy" he said to her.

"Hikaru-san made it this weekend using freshly picked strawberries" Yuki said and the fox turned glanced away shyly.

"It was so yummy I wanted to share some with you and Haru…but…." Tohru trailed off not seeing him around.

"Here" Haru said calmy. "What's this about a cake?" he asked.

"Hika-chan made it and Tohru cut a slice for us" Momiji said brightly and Tohru handed them a slice each.

"Aww no fair" Eichi said.

"Hey if it helps that chocolate cake that you had at the café that weekend I made it" she said.

"Oh really?" He asked.

"Yea the chief allows me to help make cakes for him I intend to make the plain stuff like the chocolate cake you ate. Anything super fancy he makes" she said rubbing her hair.

"Hikaru-senpai is amazing" Sakura said.

"Delicious. Hika-chan can cook" Momiji said happily.

Hikaru was happy he liked her cake and she took the time to observe Momiji and Haru. Momiji's bubbly personality put her in the mind of a bouncing rabbit and Haru seemed to be the relaxed type. And his hair was black and white, like cows were white with black patches.

'_I guess I can see them being in the zodiac'_ she thought for a moment till the bell ranged, signaling lunch being over.

* * *

><p>After a day of dealing with guys fawning over her she realized it was an official Fujiko Hikaru fan club she was flattered and nervous because she was in danger of being hugged at any time.<p>

"By Fujiko-san/senpai" some of the boys called out as they went home. Hikaru smiled and waved.

"Bye-bye, have a nice day" she said and heard a series of 'kawaii', moments later and she just sighed, glad the stress was over for the day.

"So the new pretty girl is getting all the Sohma's attention" she whipped around to see a group of three girls.

"Especially Yuki" said one.

"We can't deal with Tohru because of her weird friends, but you best to stay away from Yuki" they said.

"Sohma Fan club or not, you can't tell me who I can and can't be friends with. It's not my fault he acknowledges me and not you" she said as irritation bubbled inside her memories of her old school came back to her, girls singling her out. She would not back down this time.

"Three against one isn't fair now is it?" Hikaru turned and saw Eichi.

"It's easy to see why Yuki or the Sohmas would ever show interest in you" Tenjou said in disgust and took Hikaru by the wrist. "Come on, Hikaru-chan" and walked away tugging her gently behind him.

"Thanks" she said to him when they were alone.

"It's ok, my sister faced this problem in our old school, jealous cause she made friends with a popular guy…so I didn't want to relive it again. Be careful ok?" he said his green eyes filled with concern.

"Thanks Tenjou-kun" she said. "I didn't know you would be my guardian. Thanks for saving me. But I have to wait for the others" she said. Yuki had Student Council, Kyo and Tohru were doing a makeup exam they failed on the previous week.

"I think it would be better if you head on home" he said and Hikaru sighed.

"Sakura-chan?" she asked.

"She has an art club meeting today so I'm waiting for her. But I'll walk you home and come back for her" he said and pink faced Hikaru shook her head.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that. I'll be fine really" she said not wanting to be a burden.

Not taking no for an answer Hikaru ended up walking with Eichi back home. All the while she was thinking she couldn't lead him to the Sohma house.

'_Well I can just have him go to my apartment'_ this plan came to her after a few moments and she was feeling ok about that. Only thing was he kept looking down with a serious look that would otherwise be a smile plastered on his face.

Before she could ask what was wrong he spoke. "You really shouldn't be around those Sohmas…more Yuki than anyone else, girls seem to be more protective of him" he said looking up at her with intense green eyes.

"Because of those girls? I've handled worst at my old school." She told him nonchalantly.

"Some of the freshman members of that club who actually have the sense to go after Momiji-san was already targeting her just because they saw him talk to her at lunch. I have to protect her…but…I want to protect you also" he said.

"No worries, I think I have a fan club of my own. I'm confident they will look after me" she said though she had just came to this realization.

"But you don't have nearly as much as Yuki or the Sohmas period. And they cornered you soon as they left" Eichi logically remarked.

"I have you"

"…" his face was turning a shade of pink and rubbed the back of his head.

"I just don't like seeing people being bullied" he said.

"Aww come on Tenjou-kun. You've been my friend from day one it seems like" she said and really got a reaction she was looking for. A big smile and a look of determination appeared on his face.

"Alright, but I'm not a Fujiko fan club member, it's ridiculous." He said giving into the fox zodiac.

Soon the apartment came up and she smiled and pointed to the place across the street "I live there, thanks for walking me home Tenjou-kun" she said to him.

"Alright, better head back to pick up Sakura or she'll worry" he said and the two went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>"Aww where's Hika-chan?" Momiji whined as he walked with Yuki, Kyo, Tohru and Haru back to the house.<p>

"I thought she was waiting, I hope we didn't hold her up" Tohru said feeling bad.

"Meh, Fujiko probably had something to do" Kyo said brushing it off.

"Hika-chan had a lot of boys around her today, do you think she's getting fans like Yuki?" Momiji asked randomly.

"No duh you brat" Kyo grumbled to Momiji.

"She's so cute so I don't blame the guys. But Tohru-chan is cute too" Momiji said quickly turning to the ditzy school girl.

"Oh arigatou Momiji" she said smiling.

"Back to the matter at hand she transformed today. She needs to be more careful now that she's turning into the school princess" Yuki remarked.

"Nani? Hika-chan transformed? I bet she was the cutest fox ever" Momiji said and Kyo just rolled his eyes.

"So do we have to make sure she's not in situations where the guys are too overbearing?" haru asked calmly.

"I would think so, guys are more aggressive with cute girls than girls are with guys. The girls hardly ever approached me" Yuki said.

"Girls approach me and Haru. Well mostly senpais" Momiji replied.

"Well Momiji, you are short and childlike and girls find it cute, that's why they approach you, and he transformed quite a bit since school started, I have to continuously watch him" Haru said which earned Momiji a hit on the head from Kyo.

"Are you insane? You trying to get our secret revieled?" Kyo exclaimed.

"Waaaahhhh Tooooohruuu Kyo hit me" Momiji whined.

"Ano…please relax Kyo-kun…" Tohru said trying to console the crying boy.

"Girls are so kawaii and they think I'm kawaii and I just let them hug me. If it helps I always hop away, I'm a bunny so I know I'm fast" Momiji whimpered rubbing his head.

"I understand they are cute but soon they will think it's ok. Haru I'm going to need you to watch him" Yuki said and Haru nods.

When they got home Shigure was happily prancing around the house with the gentle whistle of tea that was ready.

"Hikaaaruuu-chaaan the tea is reeaaady" Shigure chimed with his usual playful sing song voice and turned to notice the others. "Ah welcome home you guys" he added.

"Hai" she called from upstairs.

"Hika-chan is home?" Momiji said.

"Oh wait….did Hatori…?" he asked slowly trying to ask without giving it away if they didn't know.

"This snooping rabbit found out about her being a fox" Kyo grumbled.

Soon footsteps could be heard as she came down stairs and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the slightly familiar figures of Haru and Momiji.

"Guests, welcome" she said bowing as her waitress mode kicked in before going to the kitchen.

"Sorry I had to leave early, but whine I was home I figured I'd put a snack out for everyone and some tea" she called within the kitchen.

"Oh you didn't have to" Tohru said knowing she would normally do it.

"It's the least I could do for leaving everyone" the fox replied as she stepped up with five small cups filled with warmed tea and sat them in front of them. "Ey Shigure-san let the others eat some" she added and swiftly swapped at the man's hand when he reached in for another cookie.

"Aww" he whined and let everyone else get some of the snacks.

"So Hika-chan you're the legendary fox zodiac?" Momiji asked after stuffing a cookie in his mouth.

Hikaru's eyes widen, surprised that more people knew about it and whirled on Shigure "Did you guys tell t hem?" she wasn't sure what to make of it, were they sent to get her to take to the leader? Or were they here to harass the fox like she grew up to believe.

"No, the runt found out and told Haru." Kyo remarked.

"I think I heard this story once from father when I complained about being a zodiac member once. I never thought it was real, I'm glad it's a girl as kawaii as Hika-chan" Momiji smiled brightly and Hikaru lets out a breath of air she never knew she held in, warmed by his compliment.

"Not nearly as scary as the stories made the fox to be" Haru said calmly.

"She's her own person you guys, I don't think the spirit of the cursed animals makes that person." Tohru said.

"Aww Tohru-chan" Momiji beamed. "That sounds right to me, right Haru?" the bubbly boy asked.

"I suppose, however the spirit does make a big part of you" Haru said calmly.

Hikaru looked up and sat up straight "I'm not letting it, even if what old stories said it's true…I'm not a horrible person…" she said.

"So can you hug us? Can you?" Momiji asked looking really excited but who could blame them, with so many of the zodiac members male they can't hug no female outside of the curse.

"Of course, she's so cuddly" Shigure said and reached and hugged the fox, startling her a bit.

"Pervert" Yuki hits his older cousin.

"YAY!" Momiji hugs her tightly, knocking the wind out of her but couldn't help but find a smile in his hug and ruffled his blonde curls.

"This is so amazing, I wish I could see your transformation though. Oh! You wanna see my rabbit form?" he asked and before anyone can stop him he hugs a surprised Tohru and before everyone's eyes he was a small soft cream colored rabbit with brown ear tips with red eyes.

"Aww" Hikaru's once nervous face soften and picked him up. "So cute" she said rubs his face against hers, her soft spot was always for cute animals.

"Hey Hika-chan" he said looking at her.

"Hm?"

The cream colored bunny kisses her cheek and at that very moment…

_POOF_

He transforms back and Tohru blushes and turns away and Kyo clonks him. "Put your clothes back on your little perv" he grumbled.

"But I'm not Kyo, I wanted her to see my rabbit, she called me cute too" Momiji whined a little as he rubbed his head, getting dressed in the process.

"This is why you transform in school" Haru scolds

Hikaru was still pink that a boy, no matter how short and kid like, had kissed her. _'Only the cheek…calm down' _it was too much, her heart started beating faster and her face was a warm pink.

_POOF_

She ended up transforming to her fox form even more embarrassed then before.

"So you transform when you're embarrassed. How cute" Shigure scoops the irritated and hotly flushed Hikaru.

"Silence…I've never been around so many guys before" she said glancing away from everyone.

"Hika-chan changed, so cool" Momiji said happy and proud he made her transform.

"That reminds me you are going to have to be more careful now guys are taking an interest in you" Yuki said.

"Gomen…" her ears sagged as she apologized and looked at Kyo "Thanks for coming to my rescue" she told him and he just grunts in response.

_POOF_

She transformed back and quickly throws her clothes back on, fully clothed a little after the smoke cleared.

"It's alright Hikaru-san, we'll have your back until you learn how to handle it yourself" he said and she glanced to everyone.

"I'll help too, we don't want your cover to be blown at school" Tohru was smiling brightly.

"Arigatou everyone" she said to them.

Evening had come and Momiji and Haru had went home and everyone was settling into bed. Hikaru's phone was ringing after the shower and she quickly rushed to answer it.

"Moshi moshi?" after a long pause her eyes were wide and then her face soften. "Hai, can't wait. Bye" she said hanging up.

"Who was that?" Tohru asked as she crawled in the bed.

"Oh no one really" the fox responded as she bundled herself up in blankets. Before she went to sleep a smile was imprinted on her face.

**Finally the end of chapter 4. I've gotten such positive feedback with plenty of emials saying either me or this story is on alert. I'm a freshman in college now so hopefully I'll still get time to write fanfiction. So who did Hikaru just talked to and why does she look happy? Find out next chapter.**


	5. A Brother's Love

**Fox's Curse**

**Chapter 5 and going strong. So introduction of Hikaru's Beloved brother Satoshi after a few weeks of being in the new school, how will the Sohmas react when they see him? Will he realize his sister is now deeply entangled in the Zodiac legend he tried so hard to protect her from? And another Zodiac will appear as well, who will it be?**

I do** not own **Fruit basket

"_**Dream/Flashback" **_

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_**-Last time Hikaru goes to school and becomes a Princess with her own fanclub. After transforming at school for the first time Hikaru is being watched over by the other Sohmas so that the secret doesn't come out. Hikaru officially meets Momiji the rabbit and Hatsuharu the cow zodiac and gets a mysterious phone call at the end of the day-**_

Another week had passed and by this time Hikaru had a growing number of fanboys but there was only one person on her mind. Ever since that phone call Hikaru has been very happy. In class she's been gazing at the window, a smile on her face.

"Hika-chan looked happy at lunch today. Did something good happen?" Momiji asked as he walks home with Hikaru, Tohru, Yuki and Kyo.

"Kid's got a point. You have been looking pretty happy today" Kyo said.

"Oh nothing for you all to worry about" Hikaru said and a thought hit her as they approached her apartment. "Say…you guys can go home without me, I got some things to take care of back at home" she said to them.

"You sure you don't need anyone else to stay with you?" Yuki asked.

"It's okay, you guys can get going, I'll catch up later" she said going off to her apartment complex.

"She sure has been happy lately, it must be because she's getting along with everyone and feeling comfortable with us now" Tohru said cheerfully.

"That's great, I really like that Hika-chan is happy" Momiji said and the two of them were grinning.

"To think it happened when she got a phone call last week. Whoever it was cheered her right up" Tohru said recalling the phone call late at night.

This however got Yuki's attention "Who was it? What did they say?" he asked.

"I don't know…Hikaru didn't say." Tohru replied.

When they arrived home Shigure was organizing his office. "Welcome home everyone, how was school?" he asked.

"It was fine, thanks for asking" Tohru answered.

"Fine" Yuki replied as they took their shoes off and entered the house.

"Shigure-san you are cleaning, do you need some help?" Tohru asked, being helpful as always.

"Arigatou Tohru, but I'm looking for something so I'm organizing it the way I need it to for the time being. Just let me know whenever dinner gets ready" the dog called out from the room.

The sun was setting as Tohru was making dinner, though Yuki and Kyo had a look of concern on their face for the missing fox member who has yet to come home since school.

"Why such a long face?" Shigure asked.

"Hikaru hasn't been home and it concerns me" Yuki remarked. "I recalled her saying she would catch up to us however I did not think she would have taken this long.

"She's probably just stayed there and got ready for work" Shigure suggested his face lighting up as dinner was served.

"I say we look for her once dinner is over" Yuki said and for once Kyo agreed with him.

After dinner Shigure suggested that just Yuki and Kyo go find Hikaru while he stayed with Tohru who shyly objected.

"But shouldn't we help?" she asked.

"I see no point in everyone going. You guys will be more than enough right?" the novelist had a point and Yuki agreed. He didn't want Tohru to be too worried running around with them as evening drew closer.

"Ok let's go look at the apartment first" Yuki said as the two made into the city. In no time they made it and it was only a matter of finding the apartment number.

"I know we were on the third floor…I believe it was 3-"

"Let's not run around trying to figure it out when we can just ask the landlord" Yuki said cutting off Kyo.

"Look I followed her to her place to get her things a few weeks ago ok. I think I would know where it is"

"You're such a stupid cat"

"You damn rat, always think you're so smart."

When they were arguing they didn't see which apartment she left from. But she and someone else left the apartment, looking as if they were going out.

"Come on I just saw her" Yuki said and the two follows Hikaru and company silently and from a distance.

"I'm not sure what's going on. Shy Fujiko with a guy? And holding hands no less" Kyo grumbled as he watched the fox's small hands slip into the man's larger ones.

Yuki, unsure what to make of the situation and concerned about her and the secret he manages to ease closer so he can hear any conversation he was first greeted by her laughter.

'_That's a laugh I never heard before…and she even smiles differently'_ Yuki couldn't help but find this particular Hikaru very cute and wondered who was this guy to bring this side out of her.

"I'll take you anywhere you like to go" the guy said.

"Oi I'm still steamed how you didn't even contact me at all while you were away Satoshi" Hikaru whined.

Satoshi smiled and just ruffled his sister's red hair "Ah gomen Hikaru. I was meaning to I swear" he said rubbing his blonde hair awkwardly. "I'm here now so we can spend the day together alright?" he added moments later.

"Man her persona is a lot different. He has to be like a guy she likes" Kyo said breaking Yuki's concentration as he just verbalized Yuki's thoughts.

"That's what I was thinking" Yuki said unsure what to think of this conclusion they had came up with.

* * *

><p>The two followed them all day till they reached the park and waited till Hikaru got up and left the guy's side, off to get ice cream.<p>

"Now's our chance" Yuki said going over to the red head and grabbed her wrist.

She turns in surprise and her eyes got even wider when she realized who it was. "Yuki…Kyo-kun?" she asked when she saw his fiery orange hair approach. "What are you doing here?"

"We can ask you the same thing? You never came back and when we came to look for you we see you with a guy no less" Yuki explained.

"Look I'm sorry but this is important to me right now. I haven't seen him in forever and I would like to just spend the day with him" she replied.

"Oi Hikaru, who are these _guys_?" he asked placing emphasis on guys for reasons everyone knew.

"Satoshi, these are friends of mine from school. Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun, they just happened to see me out here and came to say hi" Hikaru told her brother and the two exchanged looks for a moment.

Yuki visibly watched at the one called Satoshi eased his stance a little and even smiled slightly. With the blonde wavy hair he almost put him in the mind of Momiji but instead of brown eyes he had green eyes.

"Nice to meet you guys. Glad you've been keeping my little sister company during school" he said to them.

"Brother?" Kyo and Yuki asked at the same time, Yuki being a bit calmer than Kyo.

Satoshi looked at his younger sister "You didn't tell your friends you had an older brother? How mean" he said but laughed a little.

"I thought Tohru would have told you" she said remembering she told the kind ditzy girl about her brother.

"You know she can keep secrets" Yuki said to her.

"She wouldn't tell unless you would want her to" Kyo said agreeing with Yuki.

"She sounds like a good friend" Satoshi said feeling relieved that Hikaru made a female friend. "I'd like to meet her sometime." He said genuinely interesting in a girl with good friendship qualities for his little sister.

"Well you guys my brother is finally not busy for a change so I'd like to just hang out with him for awhile. I'll see you guys at school" Hikaru said deciding this is enough before her brother starts asking questions and worst case would be he finds out that Yuki and Kyo are members of the zodiac family.

Yuki nods "Alright, have a nice day Hikaru-san" he said waving before heading off.

"Right, later Fujiko" Kyo went off with Yuki leaving the two siblings alone at last.

* * *

><p>"So how is everything since I've been gone?" Satoshi asked hours after being inside after their good time earlier during the evening.<p>

Hikaru, just getting out of the shower shivered a little and turned the heat on in the house. "Man it's getting colder lately" she muttered and sure enough leaves were shriveling up and the air was getting chillier outside.

"Oh and things have been great…it's always been lonely when you leave for a long time though" she admitted. She felt him place a hand on top of her hair, gently ruffling it.

"Gomen Hikaru…I hate leaving my little sister behind, but you know I have to" Satoshi said solemnly.

"Don't worry about it" Hikaru suddenly embraced her older brother, smiling big as she wanted to change the mood.

_POOF_

She transformed into a fox that was being held in his arms. Satoshi was the only guy in her life that she can transform in front of. She felt her ears being scratched and nudged against his hand.

In a soft laugh she knew so well he held her out in front of him. "That reminds me why do you have guy friends? I mean…what if you transform and I'm not here to cover for you?" he asked thinking about Yuki and Kyo from earlier.

Hikaru suddenly remembered them and had to think of something. _'He can't know they are the Sohmas of the zodiac…he'd flip out and then I'd have to leave and that will just cause all kinds of problems…I can't get him involved.'_ She determined she was going to leave him out of it and just keep his mind at ease.

"Well when I got to school Tohru, the girl we were talking about, was the first person to talk to me and she introduced me them. So basically they are all her friends" she told him which wasn't exactly a lie, Kyo and Yuki and any other member of the zodiac were all well acquainted with Tohru.

This seemed to work as she felt her brother relax again "Ok…just be careful…I can't protect you as much as I would like" Satoshi said looking down into big honey colored eyes.

"It's alright. I know you are only away so you can get money to pay and support us" she said to him nuzzling his cheek. _'Don't worry brother; you are always trying to protect me…this time I'll take the burden off your shoulders.'_ She felt a little guilty but she just had to do this.

"Have a good day at school" Satoshi said as his little sister dressed in the school uniform and walked to school.

"Alright" she called as she walked off from the apartment complex and headed to school. She felt happier knowing her brother was home actually home for awhile and knew he would be there till she returned.

"HIKA-CHAN!" the fox turned instantly at the sound of Momiji's voice who had his arms around her instantly.

"Hey Momiji" she said rubbing his curly hair and his big brown eyes sparkled in joy.

"Hey hey Haru and I came this morning and you weren't there how come? They wouldn't tell me" Momiji pouted.

"Oh you guys could have told them" I turned to Yuki and Kyo.

"It felt right if you explained it" Yuki said.

"Well you see. I have an older brother his name is Satoshi. He took care of me till now. He goes away a lot so I'm often home alone anyway. So when I was discovered and had to stay with Shigure I made a deal saying I would stay willingly but when he comes home I have to stay with him" I said to Momiiji and Haru.

"So does he know?" Haru asks.

"Yeah of course he does. He knows about the zodiac curse, so did my mom. He wanted me to be safe from them. So he doesn't know you guys are the zodiac members…so that's why I wanted you two to leave yesterday" Hikaru said turning her attention from Haru and Momiji to Yuki and Kyo.

"Aw you guys met Hikaru's brother I'd like to meet him too" Tohru said as they walked to school.

"I guess so…maybe you will Tohru" she said.

Today was weird as they approached the school girls and guys were waiting, the girls were squealing as Yuki, Momiji and Haru approached.

"We love you Fujiko Hikaru-san!" the growing group of guys called out too.

"Good morning everyone" Hikaru put on her best face and smiled and to her amusement their faces turned red.

"You really know how to charm them" Yuki said with a chuckle.

"I noticed it's not that hard to please boys" Hikaru said and turned to him. "I learned from the best" she added with a charming wink which riled the boys up.

"No Fair!" they called as she walked ahead leaving a shocked Yuki and screaming fans.

"Hikaru-chan, you got a lot of fans now I see" she turned to see Tenjou Eichi with his usual smile. "Must suck being popular huh?" he asked.

"Nah, I like the attention a little. They are really nice guys when they aren't this crazy in the morning" she admitted.

"Just be careful ok?" he said walking beside her glancing at some of the Sohma fanclub members.

"Thanks. You got my back as always" I said and Sakura appeared shortly after.

"Ohayoo Hikaru-senpai" she said happily.

"Sakura-chan" Hikraru said affectionately greeting the young girl.

"Hika-chan!" Momiji cheerfully hugged Hikaru from behind appearing from nowhere.

"Ah, hello Momiji" I said.

"Ohayoo Momiji-kun" Sakura replied softly.

"Sa-chan, nice to see you" he said brightly but looks up at Hikaru. "Will you hang out with us after school, since you went home right away yesterday" Momiji said eyes big and round. "Onegai Hika-chan" he pleaded.

"I'll consider it" she said ruffling his blonde hair, hair she realized reminded her of her brother's. Her brother she loved dearly and needed to spend time with before he left again.

"You two get on to class alright" she quickly adds realizing it was almost time for class.

"Aww…alright, bye! Come on Sa-chan let's get going" he said letting go of Hikaru and started pushing Sakura down the hall, gently, just strong enough to get her feet moving.

"How can you deal with them? My sister needs to be careful about the younger Sohmas…" Eichi said after they left.

"She'll be fine, Momiji is kind" I said.

"That's not what I'm worried about" he said and then realized his class was coming up. "See you at lunch Hikaru-chan" he said.

"Later Tenjou-san."

* * *

><p>Lunch was just as rowdy as before but with Yuki's power of persuasion and Hikaru's gentle smile the boys left her alone.<p>

"I see we've been missing on some things. When did red here become popular?" Arisa replied.

"Like forever ago, pay attention yankee" Kyo remarked.

"It's interesting I must say. I didn't know how annoying guys can be" Hikaru said.

"This is true, I must say things are different now you left that all girl's school" Arisa remarked laughing.

"Electric waves are wild around here now there's another person to be obsessed over" Saki replied calmly as she ate her lunch.

"Hana you don't have to use waves to see that, it's a lot crazier around here" Arisa said.

"Yes things are different…I almost don't know how to take it all in" Hikaru admits.

"You will just adjust to it" Yuki said eating.

"Hika-chan, Tohru-chan, minna" Momiji called as he came with Sakura who was looking down shyly. "I brought Sa-chan too" he beamed as he squeezed his way between Yuki and me and Sakura sat the other side.

"Senpais" Sakura greeted everyone.

"Hello Sakura" Tohru smiled.

"Haru? Tenjou-san?" Hikaru asked looking from Momiji to Sakura.

"Ah, Haru said he wanted to eat in class today" Momiji responded eating his lunch.

"I couldn't find him before lunch, I ended up running into Momiji-san" she said.

"Gomen Sa-chan, if I kept you from finding your brother" he added realizing he may have been the cause.

"It's alright, he'll be here."

"You guys seem to have a good relationship, I can feel such loving waves when you mention him" Saki said.

"That's so cute!" Momiji and Tohru said much to the young girl's dismay. She turns red in embarrassment.

"Hai…he's always looking after me. Even when we were younger I tripped and fell a lot and cried often, he'd always help me. So I do say we have a close relationship" Sakura said, green eyes softening.

'_Reminds me of Satoshi…he's always watching after me…I can definitely say we have a good relationship.'_ She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard giggling.

"She made a cute face, Hika-chan kawaii!" Momiji said.

"My fox face?" Hikaru asked.

"It was more like that dreamy far off look. Um...does Hikaru-senpai has someone on her mind?" asked Sakura.

"Well…the way you described Tenjou-san…made me think of my own older brother" Hikaru said.

"That explained the sudden feelings of familiarity and affection" Saki said calmly.

"How come you are just telling us?" Arisa asked.

"Not like anyone asked" she replied.

"What's Senpai's brother like?" Sakura asked.

"Well he's like your vision of Tenjou-san. He is very kind and works hard, someone I look up to." Hikaru said after gathering her thoughts.

"You look like you have brother complex" Arisa said after a moment.

"I most certainly to not have brother complex" Hikaru said but her face was pink.

"I think it's cute" Sakura said with a smile.

"Hai, I'm an only child so it's nice to have a sibling who you share a close relationship with" Tohru said.

Embarrassed to where she was heating up Hikaru quickly left. She managed to get away to herself and tried to calm down, normally she transformed when she became too embarrassed. She wasn't used to being so open about how she felt, especially when it came to her brother. At her old school she mentioned her brother and girls had a crush on him and from then on she determined no one needed to know about him. _'I remember I wanted him to myself back then…maybe I do have a brother complex.'_ This caused her to laugh a little at herself as she ran her hands through her red hair, sighing.

"I didn't expect to find you here."

She looked to see Tenjou Eichi "Oi, Tenjou-san, I didn't think I'd see you either" she said and he took a seat beside her.

"You know you don't have to call me Tenjou-san, we friends aren't we?" he asked her wondering why that no matter how many times he called her by her name she called him so formally. "You call all the Sohmas by their names including my sister and Honda-san….why not me?" he asked.

"Oh yea Sakura was speaking so highly of you at lunch. I didn't know how good of a big brother you were" Hikaru said bringing up the very subject she was running from earlier. But it was a way to change topics which worked because his eyes showed interest.

"Really?"

"Yes, Hana-san noticed her relationship to you were close. And Sakura said you were always looking after her since she was little because she cried a lot and stuff. It was very cute" she said.

"Well yea, she was my cute baby sister. And I was told I had to. But you know…when she looks up at me with those big eyes. It makes the work worth it. But now I don't mind, we do get along great. Though lately she seems really distant, she doesn't even want me to walk her to class." He said.

"Now you sound like a worried father. Maybe she just doesn't want to completely rely on you. I mean we are in high school now. But no matter, she absolutely adores you" Hikaru assured him which seemed to work.

"You really understand her it seems. Do you have any siblings?" he asked.

Before she could answer lunch was over "Aw man time to go" he said.

"Did you eat?" she asked.

"Nah guess I'll eat something la-"

"No have these" she handed him some extra cookies that is leftover from the café. "It's not lunch but you won't starve" she added, standing up she walks away leaving.

* * *

><p>"It was cute Hika-chan" Momiji said trying to get a flustered fox to look at him.<p>

"It was embarrassing…I don't particularly open up quite that much" she said as she walked with them back home.

"It's really sweet Hikaru-san" Yuki said and pink faced she looked to Yuki's eyes "I like how you are so close to your brother" he added.

"Especially with the kind you got rat it's no way-" Yuki suddenly strikes out and hits Kyo.

"Brother…Yuki-kun you have a brother?" she asked in surprise.

Before anyone can answer a familiar face was seen up the street. He waves and heads there way, crossing the street to their side.

"Who's that?" Momiji asked.

"My brother" Hikaru said and sure enough Satoshi appeared slightly flustered from the trip.

"Hey Sis, school is out already?" he asked.

"Yep, what were you up to?" she asked him approaching him and affectionately looking at him and took his hand, unable to hug him like she wanted.

"Ah I was in the mix of running errands. But I'm glad I caught up to you, don't make dinner ok, I noticed we needed some things" he said and then notices the two guys from before. He also noticed another younger guy and a girl. "And who are these?" he asked.

"Ah, Satoshi, this is Momiji-kun, younger cousin of Kyo-kun and Yuki-san. And this is Tohru, she introduced me to them." I explained.

"Hi Hika-chan's oniisan, it's nice to finally meet you" Momiji said brightly.

"It's nice to meet you Satoshi-san" Tohru said dipping her head.

"Ah so you're Tohru, I've heard great things. Thank you all for being friends with Hikaru" he said smiling warmly.

"Aw no problem" Momiji said.

"Ah, I forgot I got some things to do before getting home, I'll see you guys around some time" he said heading off.

"He seems nice." Tohru said.

"Thanks for not blowing it you guys. He doesn't know that you guys are Sohmas…well I think I better head out with him. I'll see you guys" Hikaru said and after ruffling Momiji's blonde hair she heads off for the direction he was going.

"I really can't help but get that kindness from Satoshi-san, no wonder Hikaru spoke with this look on her face" Tohru said smiling. With everyone agreeing with her, they all continue to walk home together.

"You didn't have to catch up to me, don't you want to hang out with your friends" he said after awhile.

"I don't get to be with you often…so when you are around…nothing else matters" she said face growing warm and looked up at her brother when he stopped moving, stopping to make sure she didn't bump into him and transform.

To her surprise she saw his green eyes were a storm of emotions. He felt like he was holding her back yet she stuck by him and still seemed to love him made him happy. "You know I really want to hug you right now" he said. "You say the cutest things Hikaru" he added placing his hand on her shoulder and touched his forehead against hers, one of the many ways they showed affection, one of the few ways to physically show affection.

'_I wish I wasn't cursed…I'd probably have a real family and I can always hold my brother just as close to me physically as he is emotionally…'_ she thought hoping maybe one day she could have a proper hug.

"Come on, we got what we need now so we can eat now" he said as they had just finished grocery shopping.

A wonderful week has passed since Satoshi has come home. The siblings spent time together but as usual leaving left Satoshi with a heavy heart. He liked seeing his younger sister's eyes sparkle, he liked hearing her laugh and seeing her smile. It warmed his heart like nothing of this world.

"Head to bed, you still got one more day of class?" he asked when he saw his sister yawn.

"No…I feel like I'll miss something while you are here" she mumbled. Though she didn't tell him but she knew the time for him to leave was soon and she didn't want to waste any possible time with him. She could always tell by the way he looked at her, it was this look she felt to the depths of her heart.

"Silly girl. Get to bed now" he said firmly yet smiling as he ruffled her hair.

"Hmm ok…if you hug me" she said smiling.

Without hesitation he reached out, and pulled her close, arms wrapped tightly around her frame.

_POOF_

All too soon she transformed into a cute red fox on his lap, her big golden brown eyes looked up at him.

"Yay, thanks Nii-chan" she said and affectionately touched her muzzle to his cheek, wagging her fox tail.

Satoshi just laughed she called him that rarely but it never stopped making him smile and rubbed her ears. "Now will you get to bed?" he asked.

"Fine, you are such a meanie" she grumbled before jumping of the couch with her clothes and made it down the hall before the familiar sound was heard.

"Night Satoshi" she said in the doorway to her room as she started dressing again.

"Night" he said.

When she woke up the next morning and got on her uniform she knew her suspicions were correct, his bags were gone and it was a note on his bed.

_Hikaru,_

_While I've been home I've noticed you have grown up a lot and that makes me very happy. I did enjoy our time together as always, however this time parting with you has left this empty feeling. As I packed my things memories of your smiles and your laughs, even the flush face you have when you when I call your fox face cute, which that in itself is cute. Which draws me to the point of those guys, just be careful, you transform then I can't protect you. They seem to be holding you on your feet and I'm proud to see things are better off here than back home. I always hope you are not too lonely when I'm gone…but I think with friends like them you should be ok, I have a good vibe from them. Maybe one day we can settle and be a family…well enough of that I need to stop before you catch me writing this. Sorry for always sneaking out like this, it's selfish as it keeps 'me' strong enough to actually leave. I love you Hikaru, don't ever forget that._

_Your Oniichan,_

_Satoshi_

Hikaru's eyes brimmed over in tears as she read the letter he left behind soon they were falling down her face. She knew it, he always does this, leave early in the morning with a note.

"He's right that is selfish" she said. She wasn't sure why she was mad this time, but for some reason she felt really lonely this time around than before. Sighing she made sure he bento was ready to go and grabbed an apple for the road she left the house.

"Guess I can return to Shigure-san's house now" she muttered realizing she did miss being in a full house.

As she walked out she sees Kyo's orange hair. "Kyo-kun!" she calls and he looked over and the others wait as she approached them.

"Ohayou minna" she said smiling.

"Ohayou Hikaru" Tohru said holding her hand. "Let's get to school, we have a big day ahead of us" Tohru said brightly this made the sad fox smile a little.

She felt Yuki and Kyo stare at her and she turned to look at them. "Something wrong?" she asked.

"Ah, no don't worry about it" Yuki said to her though she seemed different today for some reason. He shared a glance with Kyo which confirmed his original thoughts.

By the time they reached school Hikaru was smiling brightly "Ohayou minna" she said sweetly and the guys melted.

"Kawaii!"

"Kyaaa!" girls squealed when Yuki made his appearance.

"Minna!" Momiji shouted and girls squealed.

"Kawaii!"

In homeroom everything has calmed down Hikaru was sitting doing her work now. She glanced out the window. _'I wonder if he's alright…'_

"Answer the next passage Fujiko-san" she looked up to find people staring at her and glanced at an irritated sensei. She quickly looked at the page and began reading the nest passage to the next part of the lesson. When she finished she looked at the teacher who looked satisfied meaning she had gotten the right part.

"Alright then class…"

As the teacher continued on what she was doing she saw a note on her table, she glanced and saw Yuki but he didn't look at her. She looked at the note and it said to see him after class. She sighed and continued to follow along.

When class ended everyone left class Kyo left quickly enough but Tohru stayed behind with Yuki and Hikaru. "Ready for home ec?" she asked.

"I'll be there soon, you go on ahead" she said and the girl went on ahead without her.

Yuki takes her wrist suddenly and pulls her down the hall, weaving around people until they made it to a corner where it's just the two of them

"Yuki-san?" she asked wondering what was so important he had to drag her all over the place.

"Hikaru-san, you looked different when we got you this morning. And you were spacing off in class…if something is wrong I would like for you to be able to come to us" he said explaining what he notice.

"I'm fine Yuki-san really."

"So your pink eyes this morning was 'fine' and your forced smile was 'fine' too I guess" Yuki remarked knowing she look like she had been crying early this morning and the smile she gave to her fans were fake, they were too infatuated to notice.

Hikaru sighed "You notice too much Yuki" she remarked.

"Only when it comes to people I care about. Now tell me" he demanded.

"I got to get going" she replied realizing her next class was about to start and maneuvered around Yuki, avoiding eye contact.

* * *

><p>"You seemed out of it today Fujiko" Arisa said as class was drawing to a close.<p>

"Very distracted, your mind was elsewhere, very clouded" Saki spoke as she got ready to leave.

"Are you alright today?" Tohru asked.

Hikaru was surprised by the statements by the girls, she didn't expect anyone to really notice. _'I already worried Yuki which means Kyo had to notice….I don't want to bother Tohru and the others.'_

"Sorry Just had things on my mind. Nothing is really wrong" she said to them putting on her best face.

"Alright then if you say so. Come on time for lunch" Arisa said leading Tohru out with Saki not far behind.

In the crowd of people Hikaru anxiously trying to avoid bumping into guys. Suddenly she was grabbed and pulled into a corner of the hallway.

"Oh Yuki-san…" she said happy some guy didn't try to get her alone.

"You looked distressed. I know bumping into others is a risk but you have to stop worrying and look natural" he said calmly.

"I know, I'm learning."

"Now…about this morning, I'm sorry."

"Eh?" Hikaru had not expected an apology.

"I shouldn't have pulled you aside like that…and even now…it's just that..if you were in trouble as a friend I would want you to tell me" Yuki said.

"It's fine…you were just concerned…I'm not used to telling others what I'm feeling." She said to him. She was surprised at Yuki's general concern for her and she smiled.

"I understand that. But it's ok if you tell us, we are here to help you" he said.

"Look it may seem silly…but well…my brother left this morning…I mean it would have been fine if he'd just tell me…but as always he leaves when I'm asleep and leaves me a note. It's silly because I had that feeling I always get before he leaves yet I always hope I can see him leave so I can tell him to be safe, it just got to me this morning that's all." She said to him.

"That's understandable. You would feel sad about that. You guys seem really close" Yuki said recalling the first and second time he seen them interact together.

"Yea…for some reason it seem sadder this time around…it felt…lonely somehow" she said, at a glance she locked on his solemn violet eyes. _'This is embarrassing…telling all my problems, let alone to Yuki. I must be a burden to have people constantly worrying.'_

"Perhaps it's because so much has happened…and then something safe and familiar shows up…" Yuki states which made sense to her.

"A lot has happened…I guess him being around was something that gave me comfort…I was just a bit down earlier because of that. I'm sorry to bother you with-"

Before she could finish he had embraced her, when her head touched his shoulder she tensed instinctively, expecting a transformation. But when it didn't came she remembered cursed members can hug each other.

"I'm sorry…being with us has made things hard on you…but try and hang in there. You aren't alone, we're here for you…it may not be anything like having your brother around but-"

"Arigatou Yuki-san" she said, happy with his words. She accepted his hug by this point and wrapped her arms around him. "That means a lot to me."

Letting her go he turned to look down the obvious empty hall. "Let's get lunch before people start worrying" he said and the two of them head off to lunch together.

By the end of the day Hikaru was feeling a lot better and she had to admit she was glad Yuki was so very understanding. She wondered if he had told any of them as they were acting normal, Momiji clinging to her as usual and Haru walking calmly behind. Kyo and Yuki bickering as usual as well with Tohru trying to stop them, it was a normal day.

"Bye Hika-chan!" Momiji exclaimed as he and Haru went their way back to the main house.

"You seem better today Hikaru, I'm really glad" Tohru said as they walked home.

"Yea, you seemed off this morning" Kyo replied glancing her way, his own way of saying he was worried.

"I'm sorry to trouble you guys" she said to them.

"Oh no it's no trouble. You're our friend Hikaru and we want to be there for you if you aren't ok" Tohru said smiling and it was the same as Yuki had said earlier. She met his eyes and he smiled and nodded as well.

"Thanks you guys…I have to adjust to having people worrying about me I guess…" she said and after awhile she approached her apartment, realizing her brother had left she had to return to the Sohmas as promised.

"See you at school tomorrow Hikaru" Tohru said smiling realizing this is where they part ways.

Hikaru shook her head "My brother went off…so I'm going back with you guys" she told them.

"Oh that's great!" Tohru said smiling. "Oh wait…I'm sorry Satoshi-san had to go off though…" she added, conflicted between happiness that her friend can return home but sad that someone precious to her had to go away.

"Oh Tohru" Hikaru said laughing realizing her confliction. "It's alright. You guys can come in if you want" Hikaru said and grabbed Tohru's hand and the four of them headed over to the apartment.

"Wow this is your home, it looks so cozy" Tohru said looking around the kitchen and family area.

"Hai, it can be, it's just empty space when you are alone though" Hikaru replied as she went to her room to gather the things she took home with her which wasn't much as she left lots of clothes in her room already.

"Goodbye bed" Hikaru patted her covers; it felt good sleeping on a bed after sleeping under a bundle of covers on the floor. She looked at her old and familiar drawings that was all over her wall and decided she'd have to make new ones. This time it didn't take long to finish packing.

"Ready to go home?" Yuki asked.

'Home' perplexed Hikaru because this was her home, though it only really felt like it when her brother was around. 'Home' was technically where she and her brother lived with their mother as well. Could she really call Shigure's house 'home'? Though she pondered this thought she nods her head, signaling she was ready.

"Yay, let's go home" Tohru said happily and together they left the apartment.

"It will be nice for the dog to stop whining over your absence" Kyo grumbled as they walked home.

"That's just his way of saying it will be good to have you back Hikaru-san" Yuki translated.

"Yep, Kyo's happy too" Tohru said with her usual smile.

"O-oi!, don't go putting words in my mouth!" Kyo exclaimed, becoming flustered.

Hikaru, still deep in thought had determined her feelings "Aww thanks Kyo-kun" she said happily glad that he had missed her, even a little and he grunts, turning a light shade of pink.

"Actually…it's good to be back" she admits.

* * *

><p>"Hikaru-chan!" Shigure called out when they walked through the door he took notice of the little red head.<p>

"I'm home, Shigure-san" Hikaru said and accepts his warm, yet dramatic welcome. He squeezed her in a hug, naturally she tensed but she relaxed in it, too bunched up to respond to it like she wanted.

"My scarlet flower, you've returned!" he exclaimed which earns a hit on the head from Yuki and Kyo, making the dog let go.

This made her laugh making everyone stop as her laughter echoed in the room, she wiped the tears from her eyes as she had laughed so hard. "I'm sorry…it's just…it's so lively. I forgot how lively it was around here" she said.

"It's good to have you back Hikaru" Tohru said liking that her friend was laughing even if it was just a little.

They all sit around the table as Tohru served tea and snacks it was a good day overall. Shigure suddenly stopped drinking his tea, putting it on the table.

"Shigure-san?" Tohru asked and Hikaru glanced up as well as Kyo and Yuki.

"Ah I remembered that-"

"Gure-san!" a high pitched voice could be heard and suddenly the door slid open and a man with long silver hair and golden eyes had appeared.

"That Ayame was stopping by" Shigure said realizing he was too late.

"Get out" Yuki said coldly did not like the idea.

"Aww come on Yuki!" Ayame whined as he turned his attention from Shigure to Yuki. "Tohru-chan! Kyo-chan!" Ayame said very excitedly. "Surly you guys are happy to see me."

"No, and don't call me Kyo-chan" Kyo grumbled.

"Of course Ayame-san. How areyou and the shop?" Tohru said smiling at the snake member of the zodiac.

"Ah Tohru-kun, so sweet unlike these two" he grumbled. He then noticed Hikaru for the first time. "Oh my, what a cute girl! Gure-san I'm jealous you are getting young girls in your home!" he said.

Hikaru flushed in modesty but she got that strange feeling when she had eye contact with him, like with Yuki and Kyo. _'Is it possible?'_

"Hikaru, this is Ayame. He's the Snake member of the zodiac as well as-"

"Don't you dare say it" Yuki said with his palm against his forehead.

"I'm Yuki's big brother!" Ayame said.

"Yuki-san has a brother?" Hikaru looked at an irritated Yuki and back at Ayame.

"Yes Hikaru-san, I do have one" Yuki sighed.

"It's nice to meet you Ayame-san. I'm Fujiko Hikaru, classmates of Yuki-san…and I think I see the resemblance…you look just like Yuki-san" Hikaru said.

"Oh you can? How lovely, Yuki looks like me!" Ayame said happily.

"What are you doing here Ayame?" Yuki asked in irritation.

"I came to visit my little brother of course! That and I have some clothing I want Tohru-chan to try. Besides I want to see the legendary fox that Gure-san told me about" he said.

"Really Shigure? Isn't this supposed to be a secret?" Yuki asked.

"Gee…I sound like I'm a spectacle…" Hikaru remarked.

"So you're the fox. Gure-san is right, you're so cute!" he squealed and hugged her and she braced herself.

"You can reject them if you want to" Yuki said when she realized the hug didn't come and looked to see he was right beside her now, hand pressed against his brother's chest, holding him away at arm's length.

"Aww so mean" Ayame said. "Why must you be mean to your brother?" he whined.

"I think I'll get started on work now" Yuki said with a sigh, his brother already becoming overbearing.

"Don't worry Aya, you'll win him over eventually" Shigure said patting the crestfallen snake's shoulder.

"Win him over?" Hikaru asked, taking a sip on her leftover drink.

"Well they don't have a close relationship" Shigure answered which surprised Hikaru.

'_That's why he seemed happy at my close relationship with my brother…and Sakura as well. He has an older brother too but doesn't seem interested in forming a relationship.'_

"It's really my fault…I hardly knew I had a brother. By the time I did…well it's a gap where our relationship should be" Ayame said, voice full of regret. "I've tried for a year now and I feel I'm getting no closer" Ayame said.

"Hikaru-chan?" Shigure said when he saw her troubled face. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Ah…it's just…I love my older brother very much…he was all I ever had…and it's just hard to ignore an older brother desperate to be close to his younger sibling" Hikaru said looking at the older guys.

"I'm rooting for you, Ayame-san" she said to him taking him by the hand. "Be patient, maybe one day…" she paused.

"Hai, Ayame-san can do it" Tohru said.

"Two sweet girls. I'm not sure how they can handle themselves" Ayame said to Shigure, referring to Kyo and Yuki but of course the teens being clueless they didn't get the hint.

"I know I can't. They are just nice!" Shigure said.

"So Miss Fox are you anything like the legend?" Ayame quickly asks and launches into how he was told this story at a young age and that pretty much lots of the zodiac members were told this story and how he found that it was interesting how never a fox has appeared" not only was the fact this topic was a bit much but he never stopped talking. Swiftly she placed her hand on his shoulder, making eye contact with him and he actually stopped.

"Now…for one I notice…you have a tendency to overwhelm people…so Yuki must be overwhelmed with you. Ayame-san you ramble on forever, see you cleared the room. Yuki and Kyo left and Tohru is completely fried" Hikaru said beginning her analysis. "Perhaps you are incapable but you need to calm down a little. I can feel your heart means well but you aren't fitting to Yuki-san. I suggest start off slow, be his _friend_ first. Not his older brother. For reasons you missed growing up with him therefore you guys never laughed, played together, or even fought together. Get to know him as a person first" Hikaru said gently but firmly.

Ayame looked into the honey eyes of the girl who seemed to sound wise he could also see a bit of Hatori in her and so he listened. It made since, instead of pushing and pushing to be Yuki's brother. Perhaps if he became friends first and build on that _'Why had I not thought of that first?_

"I see…hmm… Gure-san-"

"I already know. You can stay, try out this theory" Shigure said knowing his friend too well.

"Hikaru is so wise, I wouldn't have thought of that" Tohru said having somehow catching on to what was going on.

"I have an older brother remember? I know my case is different…but I know having him at my side…eases the fact I'm different and we my strength…so seeing someone try….I can't ignore it. Besides having someone to count on…least one person is always good" Hikaru said affectionately at the thought of her brother.

"Ah! I better get to work. Bye Shigure-san, Tohru, Ayame-san. Tell them I'm off if they come back down" She said as she rushed to the kitchen to put her dish away. As she head to the door she paused, turning to look at Ayame. "One last thing, let him cool off…so no running up stairs after him. If you chase a mouse it will only run away" she instructed with the best of her ability. After leaving him some words of wisdom she left to head to work.

* * *

><p>Today was butler day; from time to time they did a cosplay to get business in the café. (<em><strong>AN: I got this from Maid-sama! Best anime ever as they cosplay like every other episode so I figure this would make things interesting)**_This time around they dressed in suits and put on a wig to look like a male which Hikaru never did before but it really seemed interesting, with girls allowed she felt even safer than normal.

"Hikaru-san, you made it! Let's get you started" the boss was happy with cosplay and pulled her in the back where all of them were dressed up they looked different that was a fact the wigs made them look totally different.

Hikaru was dressed in a suit and had glasses, pulling her hair back a brown wig that came down long, a little over the shoulder with part of the bang framing the right eye. Looking herself over she felt a bit like Hatori with the bang covering most of her eye like this. _'Though it was the left eye…'_

"Hikaru-kun looks kawaii!" one of the girls said though because of her short light brown cut she simply had to style her hair and with rounder glasses she looked like the boyish, nerdy type of butler and it really fit her.

"Yumi-san looks kawaii too" she comments.

"Thanks, now let's get on out there" Yumi comments putting on her best act.

Girls flushed and squealed. They knew girls worked here but they made such convincing guys.

"Konichiwa, oujo-samas" Yumi said putting on a cute boyish act and smiled making the girls squeal.

"I'm Yumi-kun, it's nice to meet you"

"Yuu-kun!" they squealed.

Soon they all got into the swing of things, Hikaru was able to attract a lot of customers as she was using traits from Yuki and it was obviously a success.

"Hikaru-kun" she turned to see a rather convincing male, Akiko or currently known as Aoi. Her long black hair was just pulled in a high ponytail, her being the oldest with a slimmer face, she pulled off being a male better than the others, especially with glasses.

"Aoi-kun?" she asked approaching and suddenly surprised to see Sakura, eyes down casted and a concerned Momiji.

"They wanted to see you" said Aoi.

"Ah, arigatou Aoi-kun" she said deciding to quickly take over.

"Hika-chan looks cute as a guy" Momiji said.

"How'd you get in Momiji? You're a boy" Hikaru asked.

"I guess they thought I looked girly enough. Oh well that just means I'm cute" Momiji beamed as they took a seat.

"Sakura-chan what's wrong?" Hikaru asked as the girl hadn't spoken for a moment.

"Hikaru-senpai…I'm sorry it's just that Eichi is making me so angry. Lately he's just been…always looking over my shoulder lately…and now…he says I can't be around Momiji-san or the other Sohma" she said , a frown crossing her face.

Momiji was looking sadly up at me "Why? Does he hate us?" he asked me.

She was annoyed by all of this 'avoid Sohma' stuff again, she remembers him constantly warning her but refused but didn't he see how Sakura is happy when she's with everyone? She places a hand on the top of their heads, rubbing gently to calm them.

"Relax…first Sakura-chan, is there any reason for something like this?" she asked. He always had reasons behind what he said, usually it was because of the fan club.

"Well…because after school today I got confronted by girls who were mad…mad because Momiji-san talks to me more in class because we talk and stuff at lunch" she said which surprised Momiji.

"You didn't tell me that Sa-chan" Momiji exclaimed not realizing he was the problem. "But…I try to talk to everyone in class" Momiji reasoned he didn't really give one person any attention in class but I guess she is the only one that is near him outside of class.

Hikaru now understood, Sakura was a victim of being bullied in the past. He must have witnessed the exchange between the girls take place and was afraid it would happen again. "Did they hurt you? Girls are very evil when it comes to guys in particular…" she asked.

Sakura sighed.

"Sa-chan…did they try to fight you? Who are they?" Momiji asked.

"Well…one girl shoved me, it wasn't too bad honest. There was no fight or anything." Sakura blurted out.

Hikaru suddenly had to get up and take more customers at her table. "Gomen, Oujo-sama, I am your humble servant for this evening, pardon my tardiness" Hikaru said bowing and flashing an apologetic face. The once irritated girl's faces turned flushed colored and was pleased once again.

"Oujo-sama?" she squeaked.

"It's ok if you tell us your name" one of the girls said.

"Fujiko Hikaru."

"It's alright then Hikaru-kun."

The girls ordered and after taking several orders she had to return to her troubled friends. Though by now Momiji's usual cheery face had fallen and she desperately wanted him to smile again.

"Gomen….I'm keeping you from your work" Sakura said and then she looked and realized how cute Hikaru looked as a boy and realized all the waitresses were male tonight. "You look different like that Hikaru-senpai" she comments.

"I like it. Though this hair from the wig is a bit much" she said and pulled it back with a tie after serving food but it made her look even better than before. "If you want to be worried about interrupting me then just order something ok" Hikaru adds with a smile.

"Hika-chan looks like Ha-san" Momiji piped up after looking at her. "I'd like the strawberry cake!" he beamed after looking at the menu.

"Sunday please" Sakura said.

"I'm at your service, Sakura-hime, Momiji-hime" she said with a wink and left to serve them.

"Alright…bottom line Sakura-chan…he's just worried…he told me awhile back you were picked on at your old school because you befrended someone that was popular" Hikaru commented. "Either way I'll have a talk to him tomorrow…you're his sister. And he just wants to protect you the best way he knows how…so don't be too angry with him" she added thinking about her own brother who does the best he can and even Ayame who is trying his best with Yuki as well.

"It's fine…if Sa-chan doesn't get picked on than I'll stop hanging out with you guys at lunch for a bit" Momiji said smiling a sad smile.

"Momiji-"

"Really, Sa-chan is my friend. But I don't want my friend to be bullied. So Sa-chan's nissan has nothing to worry about" he said putting up a front by devouring his cake happily. "This cake is good, I think I like yours better" Momiji said looking cute by having icing all over his cheeks.

"Ah Momiji-hime" Hikaru said wiping his mouth with a napkin. Through this she glanced at Sakura who just ate her ice cream and mentally sighed.

"Sorry guys, try to stay here till everything is done, got work to do" Hikaru said and with that said she goes off to make sure the customers at her tables were satisfied.

* * *

><p>"It should be around that time, I better go get Hikaru-san" Yuki said to Shigure and the others.<p>

"I'll go too! I'd like to see where Hikaru-chan works at" Ayame said got up, taking this opportunity to get to know Yuki as his younger brother had been in the room all evening and this was perfect timing.

Yuki sighed wishing his brother would stay and harass Shigure. "Alright, it's chilly at night…so bundle up" Yuki said knowing his brother transformed often due to sensitivity to temperature.

As the brothers walked Ayame began to think on what he could possibly say to start a conversation but then he had an idea. "Do you go get her all the time?" he asked.

Yuki turned from the trees and turned to his brother who wore a flashy blue and black plaid coat with black fur. His golden eyes reflected the moon's like making it glow. "Well, yes I have been. Since the time I went walking around town and bumped into her, she had a fever and it made her transform I been walking there to make sure if it does happen again I'll be there" Yuki replied.

"Oh Yuki, I had no clue you are such a chivalrous person, looking after a girl like that. Do you perhaps like Hikaru-chan?" he asked. To the snake's surprise he saw Yuki's relatively pale skin turn pink and this amused him greatly.

"Hikaru-san and I are strictly friends. And I'm just making sure she doesn't transform and someone sees" Yuki said.

Ayame however wasn't convinced though "Aw, the day Yuki finds his first love. Though I always assumed" He stopped dead in his tracks, deciding not to ramble on no matter how cute an embarrassed Yuki was this attempt to talk would end. "You know she doesn't seem like a bad person. Nothing at all like the stories of the fox was told to us"

"I find it interesting how I haven't heard this story. Or the dumb cat for that matter" Yuki said which bothered him as Momiji and Haru knew and they are younger than him.

"Well we older members were told this…hmm I guess it's because you were always sick…not to mention…" Ayame said becoming out of character with his seriousness. Yuki was also sold over to Akito as the rat was supposedly the closest to god, so Yuki was held captive the remainder of his childhood, part of the reason why Ayame never had much time with his brother.

Yuki sighed realizing that could be a reason why. Besides why fear a 'cursed fox' when the real monster, what to really fear was around him every day?

"And of course Kyo is always living on the mountain, trying to beat you of course. So he wouldn't have heard it either…I'm not sure about Kisa and Hiro though…they are the youngest…so it might not have been told to them" Ayame said thinking about it.

"Well Hikaru-san is nothing as vicious as Shigure told us. She's didn't have such a good life either and has no one else in the world…not knowing who her father was, losing her mother and only have a brother to take care of her but she can probably never truly be close to him, not when she bumps into him the wrong way and she transforms. And even then he leaves her alone in a house by herself because he's working to support them...she doesn't really have any solid person to rely on" he said.

Ayame realized it was why she was trying to assure his success on being in a better relationship with Yuki because she already knew what it's like to have an older brother. And perhaps she felt a gap with her own brother because he was gone all the time.

"I see, at least we have each other, we knew from birth we weren't alone and no matter how felt about this curse we were better off than the cat and the fox" Ayame replied.

"But who does she have? The zodiac has each other…but this past year Tohru has made everyone feel differently about themselves…and I wish for her to feel the same" Yuki replied recalling how Tohru has come to accept everyone and has opened the hearts of everyone around her. He sees Hikaru who's still closed, and found himself wanting to open her heart, even if it's just a little.

"I am sure she will, you guys just stick with her" Ayame said.

This new side to Ayame was different from the out of control behavior he usually had. He wasn't sure what had made him mellow out this time around but it was just easier to talk to him this way.

Soon as they approached and saw Hikaru with a coat to bite back the chilly night, however Momiji was standing behind her and Sakura was in front of her and Eichi. Yuki motioned for Ayame to stay back and the snake just stayed back to watch what was unfolding.

"Oi Sakura, don't run off like that. I was worried sick" he said as Sakura left Hikaru's side. He looked at Hikaru glad she had took care of her. "Arigatou for keeping watch on her, I couldn't go in as it was girl's night only" he said.

"No problem. She couldn't have been safer with me there." She said curtly, fighting herself to stay calm.

"Hikaru-chan…." Eichi knew she must have known what he told Sakura.

"You are pushing too hard."

"I only insist because-"

"You're a big brother…I know you only want to protect you little sister. But you push too hard" she said in a serious tone giving him her analysis. "Tenjou-san, I admire you. Your strong desire to keep the person you care for close is great. Sakura-chan only spoke great things about you the other day" she states.

"How can you possibly know?"

"Don't pick on Hikaru-senpai!" Sakura said flushed from speaking up as she shoved on his arm. "She knows because she has an older brother too who cares for her like you care for me, she understands, being the little sister..."

"Wait…you have an older brother?"

"Hai, he was over protective of me, even more…because I was teased too" she said pulling at her red hair. "Because of this" she said. "My mom's foreign…so my hair is odd but people still teased me so he always try to guard me. But things are different now" Hikaru said eyes turning serious.

"Your problem is you are too busy trying to shelter her but you're too blind to see it. Now if you will excuse me. I'm freezing and Momiji-kun and I need to go" she said taking the rabbit's hand and leading them away.

"The Sohma's can get you in trouble with them you know" he said as she walked away. He just wanted to protect them from harm.

Hikaru turned "I been on my own for awhile, I've handled what other's thrown at me" she states and places a hand on Momiji's shoulder. "Besides I simply adore my Kohai too much to simply avoid him." She said. "That and it would mean avoiding Tohru, and she's the first person to be my friend and introduce me to them. Even if you asked me, I wouldn't stop being their friend, being in their company even if I wanted to…and I don't think Sakura-chan does either. She's smiles so brightly with all the Senpais" she said with that leaving.

"Arigatou…Hika-chan…but if I'm-"

"Don't you dare suggest you leave me alone too" Hikaru said firmly. "I like you very much, little bunny" she said wrapping an arm around his shoulder which was easy since he was a bit shorter than her and he in turn smiled.

"YAY! Hika-chan likes me" he said brightly. He points down the street "Yuki and Aya-san" he said and she looked to see the two brothers and smiled a little despite her previous conversation. Hopefully the brothers got to talk on the way here.

"Yuki-san, Ayame-san, I'm surprised to see you both here" she said approaching them.

"I wanted to see were you work" Ayame said.

"Oh I work as a waitress in a café. Tonight it was girl's night because we did a male cosplay" she said.

"I got it! Look!" Momiji whips out a camera and showed it.

"Hey give it back" she said running around to get the camera.

"Hika-chan looks cool!" he said and tossed it just as she grabbed him and Ayame caught it.

"Oh! My you sort of remind me of Tori-san!" Ayame said as she had a calm collected face.

Hikaru's face was red.

"Hika-chan was popular too!" Momiji added as he got his camera back.

"I just acted like Yuki in school" she said admitting she used him as her foundation to pull it off.

Yuki's eyes widen "Like…me?" he asked.

"Hai, you are so calm and collected, and you smile often around us so I just made sure to just smile. It just shows how much you are liked Yuki" she said smiling and he in turn blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Arigatou, but I assure you that you are thinking way too highly of me" he said.

"Well you seemed convincing along with the costume, not bad" Ayame said.

"Ah but my boss complains how expensive it is for each costume and for so many workers it starting to be too much."

"Aya-san works in a costume shop" Momiji explained.

"Yes, you can see it tomorrow after school" Ayame said.

"Arigatou Ayame-san" she said and after awhile Momiji had to go.

"Bye, see you tomorrow!" Momiji waved as he went back to the main house.

"Hey…You guys were close enough to hear what happened in front of the café." She said soon as the bunny turned the corner.

"Hai…gomen…."

"It's fine…Tenjou-san is concerned for his sister. She's starting to get harassed by some classmates who are fans of Momiji." She said to Yuki and Ayame. "I guess they fought about it and somehow ran into Momiji and they decided to come see me. I'm pleased to know she would come to me though" Hikaru said.

"That's because Hikaru-san is reliable and knows what to say" Yuki said as they walked home.

"Thanks, I'm glad someone can come to me and all…but well It just kind of bothered me a little…but I admire the little guy when he said he'd keep away from Sakura-chan if it got the girls off her case…" she said.

"This wouldn't be the first time Momiji's made a sacrifice, he may seem childish but when it comes down to it he'll do what is right" Yuki said.

"I like that quality…I don't think I could do that. I don't know…it would have to happen to me" Hikaru pondered this thought.

"But even though you could possibly be targeted by others you still want to be friends around school? I mean we live together so…" Yuki asked remembering what she said.

"I've been picked on before…having this red hair is something that's made me stand out. And girls are jealous creatures" she laughed at this. "So I was a target forever ago. Just don't worry about it…you guys have done a lot for me already, least I can do is loyaly stand by you guys" she said.

"So who was that guy anyway? Is he a bad guy?" Ayame asked. "Surly anyone picking on Hikaru-chan needs to be taught a thing or two."

"Nah, he's a friend. An overprotective brother…if its one thing I understand is a brother's love. Older brothers the best anyway, because I was showered in it for so long…kind of why I want you guys to have a taste of what I had. You guys look so much alike though" she said after looking at both of them.

"Aw thank you! You see Yuki we look alike" Ayame exclaimed happily and Yuki didn't have much to say, his mind was on everything she's said.

"Alright you guys, lets head back I'm freezing!" Hikaru said deciding that seriousness is over. Taking each of their hands she pulls them along, eager to return home to warm up.

* * *

><p>Well into the night everyone was getting ready for bed. Ayame was pleased with the chance at talking to Yuki normally deciding Hikaru was a safe topic for them as he liked the faces Yuki would make.<p>

"So what do you think Aya?" Shigure said when it was just the two of them awake.

"I'm so happy I got to talk to Yuki normally. Though I'm glad I picked Hikaru-chan to talk about. He seems like a man on a mission, he's growing up so" Ayame said sounding more like a parent than an older brother.

"I think this goes without saying we want her on our side, for her to open up more. As there is things we don't know about still" Shigure said.

"So you have to keep watch on her…you know they got lucky to have Tohru…do you really think Akito will allow it? Will Hikaru be allowed to live? I mean she is the fox" Ayame said.

"The way she looks at me some times I think she really does fear that she's just on borrowed time. Perhaps total happiness is something too much to ask for with her situation. I admit she's grown on me a little" Shigure said.

"Hmm she seems to make Yuki happy and bring out a side I haven't seen yet. He blushed so cutely tonight when she said something nice about him. Not to mention I felt like he was determined to open her up as Tohru had for him in the past year" Ayame said.

"I wonder how long will it take for one of them to fall in love…I mean Tohru-kun is a bit oblivious…Hikaru seems to be aware of things, like how she easily pinpointed a flaw in your approach…which by the way I'm surprised you listen to her…you only really do that for Hatori" Shigure said stretching after doing work for so long.

"I guess because I see some of her seriousness in her. And I don't know what I'd do when Yuki finds love" Ayame said trying not to be so loud.

"You'll be fine Aya" Shigure said shaking his head.

"Yea I know…but these girls are always in danger, one more than the other if you think about it" Ayame said.

"We'll just have to trust Akito will do the right thing…" Shigure said wondering what the god of the zodiac would decide and hoping that the fox never meets Akito any time soon.

**Well that's it for Chapter 5. Man this has got to be the longest one yet. Lots of brotherly displays of affection during this chapter and Ayame is introduced and will continue to be in the next chapter. Again the cosplay maid café idea came from the anime Maid-sama, it will occur again, probably not that often though, not sure. Next chapter, a look at what Ayame does and of course a visit from the final member of the Mabudachi Trio and our Favorite doctor, Hatori ^^. Oh and I already have a Valentine one-shot made so it will be posted on love day. No one confesses their undying love but it's enough. Its separate because new zodiacs are introduced as well as a new normal character. Yep lots of work to be done before I get to that point. By the time i do an actual valentine day chapter I'll be sure to alter it from this one to fit the progression of the actual story.  
><strong>


	6. Troubles and Amuement Parks

**Fox's Curse**

**Chapter 6, picking up with Ayame's shop and of course a new character will be introduced to our favorite fox. Going to follow up with some Hatori time. And I think we are going to time skip for a fair/amusement park weekend perhaps.**

Momiji: Waaiii! I'm introducing this!

Me: I love you! -huggles-

Momiji: -turns into a bunny-

-Momiji and I play and frolic.-

Kyo: Aren't you forgetting something?"

Me: Fine…I do** not own **Fruit basket

"_**Dream/Flashback" **_

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_**-Last time Hikaru meets her brother Satoshi for a long time and Yuki, Kyo, Tohru and Momiji got to meet him. After spending time with him he leaves suddenly leaving her alone once again and was comforted by Yuki. The evening returning home she meets Ayame, the snake of the zodiac and discovers Yuki has an older brother like her. Discovering his relationship with Ayame is close to nothing she sets out to help Ayame. Going to work for cosplay night she helps Sakura deal with Eichi and opens up a bit more when confronting him. They go back and forth about being around Sohmas and Momiji sadly agrees to keep away from Sakura if it meant she wouldn't get picked on. Ends with Hikaru going home with Ayame and Yuki.-**_

The next day was slightly awkward at lunch as Momiji wasn't here and Sakura was quieter than usual.

"Where the happy little guy go today?" asked Arisa.

"Ah, Momiji-kun and Haru-san had somewhere to be today" Tohru responded. Early this morning Tohru and Kyo had gotten the information about what happened last night, so they all knew Momiji was off avoiding everyone for a bit and Haru was with him to make sure he doesn't get into trouble.

"Ah alrighty then, so Tohru you ready for that test yet?" Arisa asked her friend.

"Ah, hai! I've been studying and everything" Tohru said remembering she mentioned having a test today.

"I'm sure you will pass" Yuki said encouragingly.

"Thank you Yuki-kun" Tohru said happily.

"Ey Tenjou" Arisa said and Hikaru turned around to meet his green eyes, gauging him to make sure he wasn't upset with her from last night. Later that night she realized she might have been out of line.

At the same time they high fived each other, relieved to see a grin his face she in turned smiled. _'Glad things can be normal with us then.' _

"So how's it going Hikaru-chan?" he asked.

"Good, though you should be eating Tenjou-san" Hikaru remarked remembering he was would always be around and not eating by the time lunch was over.

"Alright, alright kaasan" he said mockingly and Sakura giggled a little.

"Oi! Tenjou!" some of the guys called.

"Alright later guys" he said running off.

"That guy is sure popular with the guys, kind of like carrot head" Arisa remarked.

"As if I want to be Prince Charming over here" Kyo remarked.

"I think it's nice that Kyo-kun and Tenjou-san get along amongst their fellow guys. It's amusing seeing guys be stupid together and such" Hikaru comments after finishing her meal.

Sakura smiled "My brother is weird alright, though I guess with Sohma Yuki-senpai around I guess he wouldn't be. Our last school he was pretty popular with the girls too" Sakura said.

"That's hard to imagine" Hikaru said shaking her head.

Sakura lock gazes with Hikaru, she was actually surprised that they weren't mad with each other. She did notice hesitation before talking so perhaps they had been avoiding each other till now. _'They seemed normal…so maybe they used that high five to make up…oniisan is so strange.' _

"He does seem to get along with you though Kitsune-san" Saki said.

"He kinda just declared himself my friend after talking in art class together, but he's really not that bad a person though" Hikaru said slightly flustered, though she didn't know what possessed him to pick her of all people.

The remainder of the day she kept thinking about how Momiji was doing as well as this shop Yuki's brother was supposed to own.

The day was over at last and she met up with everyone.

"Ready to go?" Yuki asked.

"Hai."

"Hika-chan!" Momiji came from nowhere, hugging the fox tightly from behind. "You guys going to Aya-san's shop?" he asked.

"Yep, I'm happy to see you too" she said hugging the bunny happily, finding him too adorable sometimes. "Are you doing ok? Lunch was sorta lonely without you there" she added.

"Aww, it's ok. I want to do it. Besides Haru kept me company!" Momiji.

"Where is he anyway?" Yuki asked and sure enough the cow came.

"Yuki, I'm here" he said.

"Ah, there you are, thanks for making sure he's not lonely" Hikaru said.

"No problem, we have to look out for one another" Haru stated which Yuki nods and Kyo grunts in agreement.

Hikaru was seeing how tight nit this family was, she liked how they all stuck close and did what they could for each other. She couldn't help but feel like she was missing something. She had her mother and Satoshi, but she never had anyone around her to understand what she was going through before. She had no one to go to when people made fun of her hair or no one to stick to when she was ignored at school.

"Ah, let's go visit Aya-san!" Momiji said breaking the fox from her thoughts.

"Do we really have to go?" Kyo grumbled.

"Well no one invited you. Go home." Yuki stated as the only ones to know about it was Hikaru, Momiji and himself this launched into a back and forth argument between cat and rat with Tohru trying to calm them down.

This annoyed Hikaru and before she could make a move Haru roughly puts Kyo in a headlock. "God your bickering is really annoying sometimes. If you want to go then come if not then just shut up and go on already!" he exclaimed, his face twisted in an expression foreign to Hikaru.

"You know what you brat, you're a pain in the ass when you go black you know that" Kyo remarked and was easily able to break the headlock he was in and was glaring at Haru.

"Oh no Black Haru is out" Momiji said but didn't look concerned really.

"Black Haru?"

"Oh you see Haru has a split personality…he's usually calm. But when he becomes 'Black Haru' he's more violent." Yuki explains.

"Oh wow…shouldn't we like…" Hikaru was wondering if she should even try.

"Let's go you guys, let them fight it out" Yuki said already leading Tohru away. "It's just best to let them be" Yuki said to Hikaru.

"Well…ok then" Hikaru said letting her be pulled away by Momiji.

"You guys say 'we are all we have' and all this stick together stuff but you guys seem to beat the living daylights out of each other" Hikaru said as they walked through town.

Momiji noticed this but just laughed as he clung to her arm. "Well Kyo just always mean to me…but you and I know he means well." Momiji said.

"It's like any other family, you care about them, but you fight sometimes" Yuki replies turning to face her. "Don't you guys fight? You and your brother?" he asked.

"When we were little…but when we lost mom…we kind of had to grow up you know?" she said pondering this. But I guess if everything were normal she would had probably been bickering with her brother over silly things.

"Hika-chan" Momiji squeezes her gently as he noticed her altered expression and didn't want her to be sad. "Yuki you made her sad" Momiji said and this snapped her out of it.

"Oh no I'm not sad, just thinking that's all" Hikaru said laughing a little.

"You sure you are alright?" Tohru said showing concern. "If bringing up Satoshi-san makes you sad then I promise not to say anything ever about it" Tohru said.

"I apologize if I upset you too" Yuki said.

"You guys are silly" she exclaims hitting them both lightly on the shoulder. "I'm just fine alright?" she said. "But Yuki if you care about everyone that means you mean Kyo too, cat or not he's still a Sohma" she said.

"That baka neko…I hate him" Yuki said glaring down the road in which they had just came this usually would annoy her but it just made her laugh.

"You two…I swear" those two forever confused her. They fought constantly but they seem to not really hate each other even if the yelling annoyed her she considered their own way of interacting.

"We're here" Momiji exclaimed and went into the shop pulling Hikaru behind him.

Going in it was a store filled with dresses and outfits for various things. Hikaru thought this would be perfect for the café to cosplay in, she'd had to talk to her boss about it the next time she went to work.

"Aya-san!"

"Ayame-san?" Tohru and Momij I had called out for the snake.

"You guys came!" Ayame appeared with a girl with round glasses in a maid costume.

"Tohru-kun and oh gosh another girl!" the young lady spoke with such excitement. "I absolutely must dress you" she said already picturing what to put her in.

"Eh?!" Hikaru said pointing at herself in question.

"In due time Mine-san, for now though what type of cosplays you guys do at your café?" Ayame asked.

"Well we cross dressed last time, but they've been known for samurai, shrine maidens, nekos, it was my first time doing it so I'm not too sure. I just wanted to see what type of stuff you guys have" she said to him.

"Alright well, I have all sorts of clothing. This Mine, my assistant" Ayame said.

Hikaru turned to the woman and dipped her head "I'm Fujiko Hikaru"

"You are too cute! I must find something for you…you don't seem to fit frilly things like Momiji-kun and Tohru-kun" she said and went through the notions of measuring her.

"Eh?!"

"She can't control herself once a girl walks in. Don't worry though, she will definitely find something to suit you" Ayame said.

"And me, she gives me some of the cute things in here" Momiji said as he wears girly type shirts and with his young face he was easily mistaken for a middle school girl.

"Hmm…red hair…need to find something good…oh Tohru-kun you too, both of you!" she said pulling them away.

"Hikaru-san is not going to like this" Yuki said.

"But she will look so cute! Doesn't Yuki want to see her look cute?" Momiji said to his older cousin.

"Yes little brother, seeing young girls in such cute outfits is such a wonderful sight. Yuki you may too want to help run this place, this romance for men paradise" Ayame said a bit too dramatically.

Tohru came out with various of outfits till one was settled with a beige beanie and beige coat wrapped around her but opened up to see she had on a pink turtleneck and long pink and black socks making it obvious she wore a skirt.** (AN:/ Will post link to this picture at the end)**

"The best winter wear ever. It's getting colder it will be time to bundle up soon" Mine said.

"Tohru-chan kawaii" Momiji said.

"You think so?" the girl asked.

"I think you look great Tohru-san, it really suits you" Yuki said with a smiling.

Tohru, being bashful turned a shade of pink.

"Hikaru-chan! You must come out, you look great" Mine said to the fox who didn't think thing suited her too much and hasn't left the room.

"I don't know…" Hikaru called out.

"She's a bit shy" Yuki comments.

"Aww how cute" Ayame said.

With lots of coaxing she finally comes out with a long sleeved dress, top half is black and the bottom half was black with red plaid pattern, she also had a white fuzzy hat on her head, seeing as her dress stopped at her knees she wore long white and black striped socks that reached up to her knees.** (AN:/Picture for that too)**

"This is silly…I didn't expect to be dressed up" Hikaru said flushed in embarrassment, golden eyes down casted unable to meet anyone eyes.

"Hika-chan! That's so cute" Momiji said.

Yuki was surprised, the outfit hugged her just right and the black was really her color and of course the red went with her hair.

"Hikaru looks so nice, I don't think you look silly at all" Tohru said.

"See everyone thinks you look nice" Mine said and adjusted her glasses. "I know I would do a good job anyway" she said with confidence.

"So little brother we haven't heard your opinion, what do you think?!" Ayame asked, wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulder. "Isn't she a cutie or what?" he asked

"They are both so cute" Mine said smiling at her work. "Nothing for you yet Momiji, you're so tiny…we'll have to get you another time ok?" she said to the young rabbit as she had to find outfits that weren't too girly for the little boy.

"Okay!" Momiji said beaming. "I much rather watch Tohru-chan and Hika-chan try on clothes today anyway" he said.

"You guys are too kind, thanks for showing me some things. Much as I seen I think I'll recommend you." She said out of her bashful mode and looked up at Ayame.

"Ah good, I'll gladly see they get great outfits, especially if you're wearing them" he said.

Both of the girls changed out of their outfits and into their school uniforms again much to the dismay of Mine who just loved seeing young cute girls in her outfits. Hikaru got Ayame's information so that when she went to work she could give it to her boss.

"Arigatou Ayame-san" she said.

"Anything for you little rose" he said taking a strain of her red hair in his hands.

"You perverted snake" Yuki said irritably pulling her from him. He then turns to Hikaru, face changed "Shall we go home now?" he asked.

"Ah…ok, bye Ayame-san, Mine-san"

"Ah take these, you guys looked so cute in them it would be a shame if you don't take them" she said holding a bag each holding the clothes that they recently tried on.

"Oh no I couldn't they are such nice things and I don't even have the money right now" Tohru said shaking her head.

"It seems wrong if we don't pay for them" Hikaru said agreeing with Tohru.

"Oh my flowers, you must have them. For only you can make these outfits shine" Ayame said.

"Well…fine if you insist" Hikaru said however with a bit of coaxing Tohru accepted it as well.

"Thanks so much." Hikaru said.

"You giving me possible customers is more than enough little flower" Ayame said. "Bye Yuki, you take care now. Don't do anything foolish while there are girls around!" he said.

Yuki left by slamming the door, sighing once they were all outside he ran his hands through his hair. "That Ayame…" he muttered.

"Teehee, Yuki and Kyo are lucky to have Tohru and Hika-chan around. Keeping them all to yourselves, hugging them all the time" Momiji said as they walked home.

"Not really, you spend time hugging me the most Momiji-kun" Hikaru noted patting his head.

"YAY!" Momiji said happily.

"YOU DAMN RAT!" they all looked up as a cloud of dust was coming towards them.

"It's the baka neko…" Yuki remarked as they noted the orange hair.

"What the hell was that for?! Leaving me to fight with that stupid ox" Kyo remarked as he caught up with them.

"You guys wouldn't have stopped even if we tried. You know how Haru is just as much as the rest of us" Yuki stated.

"Where is Haru-san anyway?" Tohru said.

"He finally left after I did a little ass kicking." Kyo remarked.

"You missed it Kyo. Ayame had them dress in some cute clothing!" Momiji said.

"He even let us keep something we've tried on" Tohru said holding up the bag she had in her hand.

"Bye bye, I'd better get going! See you guys tomorrow" Momiji said leaving.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at home Shigure and Hatori was sitting at the table. Shigure stops his conversation.<p>

"Welcome home" Shigure said.

"Ah Hatori-san, I didn't expect to see you here" Tohru said and Hikaru kept her eyes locked on the doctor.

"I was expecting to have to make Ayame return home. Last time he stayed I was asked to bring him back" he said.

"Ayame-san isn't so bad. I only fault him for him going at things wrong" Hikaru said placing a finger on her chin to think.

"Hatori, you should have seen her. Only you can make Aya listen but she did. It was shocking" Shigure said.

"I'll go get some food ready" Tohru offered seeing as Hatori was going to be staying for a bit and went off to the kitchen.

"You shut him up? No way" Kyo remarked when Tohru left.

"If you guys didn't run away you would have saw it. I didn't think it was something special though" Hikaru remarked. "Though why does he only listen to Hatori-san?" she asked.

"Well it's because he lacks the things that he sees in Hatori" Shigure said.

"So in other words, he admires Hatori-san?" Hikaru asked looking from Shigure to Hatori. Hikaru wasn't too sure what to think of the dragon member of the zodiac for he apparently is close enough to the head, or god, Akito. She couldn't see what would be to admire about him.

"That's correct! So my guess he found something in you that was like Hatori" Shigure remarked.

Hikaru flushed and shook her head, "No, no I just gave him advice that doesn't make me nothing like Hatori-san at all. If anything I was rude for plainly and bluntly pointing out his flaw" Hikaru remarked.

"You don't have to worry about him. He's in his shop. He wanted to show off to Hikaru-san" Yuki remarked taking a seat and Kyo did too when Tohru appeared with drinks and crackers.

Hikaru, sat a bit away from the others as the only seat left was by Hatori. "Thanks Tohru" she said as she accepted her tea. "But it was pretty neat…only I didn't appreciated getting held hostage as I was forced to try on cute and frilly things" Hikaru remarked.

"But they looked really nice" Tohru said taking the remaining seat. "He even let us keep an outfit" Tohru remarked

"Aww I missed it?! I wished I were there. Tell me you'll try it on again for me" Shigure whined.

"No way!" Hikaru said refusing to live through that embarrassment again.

"Hikaru-san, you're so far back, don't you want to sit at the table?" Yuki asked when he realized she was further than normal.

"Nah I'm fine like-"

"No, no we insist!" Shigure said refusing to take no for an answer and tugs her towards the table in between him and Yuki. In the mix of being pulled an envelope fell from her bag written 'To Shigure' on it.

"Oh…I guess Ayame-san wrote something to you. Here" she said handing it to Shigure.

"Hmm, let's see" when he opened the letter he squealed. "Soo cute! Are theses what you guys wore?" Ayame had sent him pictures of Hikaru and Tohru in various outfits.

"That perv!" Yuki and Kyo remarked.

"Ah, don't look at those" Hikaru struggled and tried getting them from him.

"But you are cute. These suit you so well" Shigure argued back. "Aya knows me so well! I'll have to thank him. I know! I'll call him" he said getting up but just before he could move he was tripped by Hatori and all the pictures fell, scattering over the table.

"So these are what you tried on? Surprised he didn't try to get you into something less innocent" Kyo remarked but he actually liked how they looked trying his best not to look too closely at them but obviously was blushing.

"I don't see what's the fuss Hikaru-san, you look…rather cute" Yuki said.

"I told you" Tohru said happily though she was pink also but a year of being around everyone she wasn't quite as embarrassed about it as Hikaru.

"I know Yuki! What do you think Tori-san? Though I didn't appreciate you tripping me" Shigure sat up like nothing happened but there was a slight bump from the fall.

"You two are something almost illegal" he said but looking down the few closest to him. "You two have on something very suitable to each of you I admit. It's very nice" Hatori said remarked calmly and sounding almost indifferent. However his remark heighten her embarrassment to the point where she was hot everywhere. To the point where…

_POOF_

Hikaru was an embarrassed fox feeling worst than before. She hated how she transformed like this.

"Aw Tori-san you embarrassed her. You are such a perv, trying to make a pass on little Hikaru-chan?" Shigure said scooping the fox in his arms.

"I'm not the one cuddling her now am I" Hatori responded. "But this sudden transformation is intriguing" Hatori said looking at the wiggling fox.

Hikaru just sighed "Yea…I transform when I'm extremely embarrassed...so I have to work extra hard to remain calm at school" Hikaru replied.

"I see, it must be your body is under pressure…but all from compliments?" Hatori asked.

"Well I went to an all girls school so it's not like I have guys telling me I'm cute you know!" Hikaru remarked back in slight irritation. "I don't want to transform at random either but then my heart races and I'm warm everywhere and it just happens" she threw her paws in the air.

_POOF_

She transforms again and quickly puts on her uniform again, when the smoke cleared she had just pulled her shirt down in time.

"But as I was saying…I'm not really used to it. I mean I only had two people in my life I didn't have to run from…I'm not one of you really…so I couldn't grow up with all the other zodiac children and feel like I belonged somewhere or have people to relate to" Hikaru stood up, grabbing her bag.

"Now I think I better head back on to my room now. I got some work I want to get done before I go to work" she said heading to the stairs.

"You sure you don't want to wait for dinner?" Tohru asked realizing she hardly touched her snacks.

"Oh. It's quite alright. A coworker's birthday is today so I'll be eating at the café after closing time so you don't need to make much" she told the girl before heading up stairs.

"Is she upset with us?" Tohru asked with concern staring after the fox in question.

"My Hatori you compliment a girl then make her uncomfortable I mean really, how rude" Shigure said.

Hatori sighed and rubbed his temple "I didn't do anything you know that" he remarked but in truth he didn't expect a sudden mood change.

Yuki and Kyo both stand at the same time.

"What are you doing?" Yuki asked very calmly but it was his way of being annoyed the cat copied his action.

"Going to make sure Fujiko's alright what else I'm gonna do?" Kyo asked.

"Um…I think it's better if Hikaru calms herself down…"Tohru said unsure if she should try and stop them or not.

Yuki, thinking it was a good point, stopped and took a seat leaving a frustrated cat.

"Oh come on Kyo what do you do when you get upset? Run off so you can be by yourself right? What if she wants to just cool down by herself." Shigure said sounding serious for once.

Before long Hikaru came downstairs just as Tohru declared dinner being ready. "Hikaru-san you should have something in your stomach before leaving" Yuki replied.

"Ah no it's fine. I'll be home after a few hours" she said.

"Fujiko-san-"

"-Later, enjoy dinner" Hikaru said before Hatori could say something and left the house.

* * *

><p>"That was good as always Hikaru-chan" Eiichi comments as he ate his food.<p>

"Arigatou. Tenjou-san" she said. "And where's Sakura-chan?" she asked.

"Well…she's still a bit mad at me from the incident about the Sohmas so she didn't want anything to do with me afterschool and just went home" he sighed.

"Well you shouldn't smother her all the time. Though I know how you feel though." She said.

"Yea…its weird not having her talk to me and such…I'm glad you aren't avoiding me either…I wasn't sure what I would have done if you were going to avoid me at school" Eiichi said and did a casual laugh though Hikaru could tell his smile wasn't in his eyes as it usually was.

"Don't worry. She'll come around" Hikaru said.

"Oh…ok" Eiichi said rubbing his head. "Well I better get on back. I'll see you tomorrow ok?" he asked as he got up after paying his bill.

"Alright. I'll see you then." Hikaru said as her friend heads out the door. "Cheer up ok Eiichi-kun" she said to him making him stop in his tracks to look back at her with a smile and she knew she had successfully made him happy.

"Hai, I'll see you" he said before exiting the store.

Much later it was closing time and Hikaru had gotten a few tips today as well and was cleaning off tables while a few of the cooks were washing plates and fork.

"Fujiko-san."

Hikaru turns to see her ever friendly boss behind her. "Are you going to stay for a little bit? Well you should be getting school work done" her boss said.

"No, I will stay for a little bit. I did my homework early this time around so I was sure nothing would hold me back from staying" she said just as the coworker in question approached them.

"What's going on? I was told to stay in today and no one is leaving" the coworker was a young lady in her 20's who insisted everyone call her Yumi, her brown eyes were glancing at the remaining people.

"Well I check in on all my employees" the boss said smiling as the head baker came in holding a birthday cake and food was being delivered by some more coworkers much to the young woman's surprise.

"Happy birthday Yumi-san!" everyone said and everyone burst into an attempt to sing happy birthday but much to both dismay and amusement to Hikaru everyone was pretty much off key but Yumi was laughing.

"Arigatou minna, you too boss" she said rubbing bowing to show her gratitude.

"Any time, you've been working with me for awhile now and you live alone. So someone has to throw you a party" she laughed with that. "Now dig in everyone, treat is on me!" she added and everyone started getting whine out and unfortunately Hikaru was the youngest so she had to drink juice but she didn't mind as some of the older women were mothers and didn't want to have alcohol in their system when they got home.

Hikaru ate and until it reached an hour she would have to excuse herself. "Alright boss I'll be seeing you" she said and everyone, tipsy or not, said their goodbyes as the party continued.

"Crap I forgot to mention Ayame-san's costume shop…next time…today was a party day" she said to herself as she went to the employee bathroom to change into her school uniform so she could comfortably walk home.

"Hey cutie, shouldn't you be in bed after these hours? Don't you know strange men are out at these hours" a raspy drunken voice came from behind her just as her wrist was grabbed.

"Wow she's a cutie, if she thinks she's grown by being out here by herself I say we show her a grown up time" said another who stumbled up next to his friend.

Hikaru's heart started racing, she was caught outside in the late night alone with two_ guys_ obviously drunk. She started to think what would be the best course of action, should she try and transform and make a quick getaway or should she try fighting them, they didn't look like they could really run after her with them both of them appearing to be in the late 40's.

"I suggest you let her go now" Hikaru was surprised at the stone cold voice of Yuki from the shadows of the street his eyes appeared to be glowing eerily.

"Who do you think you are punk?"

"Think you can take on two men kid?" said another.

"Actually, he's an expert in karate, and as a doctor I can tell him which points to apply pressure to stop your heart cold" Hatori's voice was just as cold.

When the men didn't looked phased, high off their own liquid courage, rats and mice quickly shot from the alley ways spooking the two men.

"The fuck these rats came from!?"

"This is weird! Take her!" Hikaru was shoved away as the two men ran off with rats chasing them.

"Hikaru-san, are you alright?" Yuki said grabbing her shoulders firmly.

"Yes I'm alright, thanks for being there" she responded to him.

"What would you have done if we hadn't been walking this way to get you from work?" Haroti said adjusting his glasses.

"I was just thinking how before you showed up. I determined I'd transform and while its dark I'd run off, they were obviously drunk at that, even if they saw me they probably wouldn't remember or think it was a drunken dream" Hikaru said.

"We were worried when you didn't come back so we went to see if you were still at the party" Yuki said.

"That reminds me why did you come anyway?" Hikaru said turning to Hatori.

"Well Yuki was leaving to get you and after eating dinner I decided I'd better get going. I figured I see where you work at before I head home to Akito, it's best not to leave him but for so long" Hatori responded though Hikaru could only prickle at the mention of the name, reminding her once again who the dragon zodiac was close to.

"Where I work is none of your concern, you should have just ran back and do whatever it is you do" Hikaru remarked.

"Hikaru-san" Yuki said, placing his hand on her shoulder to break her focus from Hatori and it worked as she turned to Yuki.

"Sorry, but really thanks for coming to get me, you didn't have to though" she said to him as she usually did walk home by herself.

"I insist, its moments like those are why I walk you and Tohru home…especially Tohru" Yuki said.

"Actually I think she's the one to be worried about. She's a bit of an airhead sometimes" Hikaru remarked. "Even if you hadn't shown up I would have just bumped into him and transform so I could run away. Tohru wouldn't have that option. So if you had to watch one of us I say her for sure" Hikaru remarked.

"You both are vulnerable if you ask me, transforming in times of trouble is a big risk for the family" Hatori remarked instantly finding the flaw in her plan. "Be glad Yuki and I was there. Well I better be going" he said but pauses. "Be sure you both hurry on back home alright" Hatori said his final words as he left them alone.

"Finally" she muttered as she heads back to Shigure's house with Yuki.

"You really dislike Hatori don't you?" Yuki replied.

"No I don't. He's the messenger of death…any day he will come take me in to Akito and I'll die and it's no escape. I actually don't feel safe with him around" she said to Yuki.

"Hatori really isn't a bad person" Yuki replied as he walked back onto their usual path. "In fact…the real reason he was here tonight was to check to see how you were doing. He followed me because he thought it was too late for either of us to be walking this late, especially you, so he came with me" Yuki said telling her things that Hatori wouldn't have wanted her to know.

Hikaru sighed rubbing her head a little feeling a bit bad. "I guess I am being unfair...but I really don't feel safe with him" she said to him.

"Do you trust me then Hikaru-san? I don't make you uneasy do I?" Yuki asks a moment later.

"Of course I trust you Yuki-san…I mean you just came to my rescue" she said to assure him.

"I mean before. Before I saved you tonight?" he asked.

"I learned to…I mean…I didn't trust any of you at first…" Hikaru said deciding to be honest which was enough for the rat.

"Let's go home then" he said this time taking her hand as they walked together.

* * *

><p>"They grabbed you?!" Kyo exclaimed as they went to school the next day as Yuki and Hikaru was explaining what happened last night.<p>

"Yeah…but Yuki-san and Hatori-san came to save me just in time" Hikaru said patting his shoulder.

"Wow Yuki, you swooped in just in time like a super hero" Tohru said.

Yuki managed to hide his bashfulness from Tohru at her comparison but Hikaru knew better. "I don't think I'm a super hero. Besides I didn't actually do anything" Yuki said.

"You did just enough! You summoned those rats in the ally didn't you?" she asked remembering what happened.

"You summoned them?" Tohru asked in question.

"You know how cats often appear around Kyo. Well it's the same for the rest of us, rats and mice for me, dogs for Shigure, Snakes for Ayame, cows for Haru and bunnies for Momiji" Yuki explained. "They are naturally attracted to us and come on their own but in most cases we can summon them" added.

"So…would foxes appear for me?" she asked.

"Perhaps but they have to be within the area of foxes, like the zoo or the woods" Yuki said.

"But we've been in the woods and such all the time just to go to school and back…I haven't ran into any" she said with a slight frown but her eyes said it all.

"HIIIKA-CHAN!" Momiji launches himself at the distracted fox.

"Momiji" Hikaru's mood changed instantly as she returns the hug.

"I'm so glad to see you!" he exclaimed and Haru appeared not much longer.

"Good morning" Haru said.

"Morning Haru" Hikaru greets him and pats the top of his head enjoying the calm Haru's company.

"Oh good morning Haru, how are you doing?" Tohru asked.

"We're fine!"

"Fine" Haru said.

Soon they arrived to school, hundreds of girls squealed as the Sohmas arrived and Hikaru's increasing fanbase eagerly cheered for her.

"Morning everyone" Hikaru said smiling brilliantly at them.

"KAWAII! WE LOVE YOU HIKARU-SAN!" they exclaimed passionately.

"They really are riled up today" Tohru said.

"I know I think they grew in numbers" Hikaru remarked.

"That's because Hika-chan is amazing" Momiji replied.

"Aww" Hikaru smiled at him before hugging him herself, he was just the sweetest thing.

"Hikaru-senpai" Sakura approached them with her usual smile.

Momiji lets go of Hikaru and with a solemn smile he said "I'll see you later ok? Let's get going Haru" Momiji said turning his attention from Hikaru to Haru who nods.

"Alright, until later" Haru said and they walk off before Sakura could get too close.

"Oh that was Momiji-san and Haru-san." Sakura sighed.

"So…are the other kids not picking on you or anything?" Hikaru asked hoping Momiji's selfless act wasn't for nothing.

"Ah yes, no one bothers me" Sakura said smiling but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Well I'm going to head to class, see you at lunch" she said walking off with a wave.

Soon the four of them also make it to class in time to see people talking. "Kyo" some of the guys came up to the cat zodiac member.

"What is it?"

"This awesome amusement park just opened up" one guy said.

"Haven't you heard?" asked another.

"Yep they've been trying to ask every girl in existence to go with them" Uotani remarked as she approached them.

"Oh Uo-chan will you be going to check it out?" Tohru asked.

"Sorry busy over the weekend so I'm not going, I take it you are going with the Sohmas?" she remarks looking at Yuki as Kyo was busy mouthing off at the guys.

"We can go if you want to Tohru" Yuki replied.

"If that's not too much trouble…I don't work this weekend so..." Tohru said not wanting to go if it would bother Yuki.

"Good, you should relax and enjoy things a little more" Hanajima replies.

"Hana-chan you should go too" Tohru said to her other good friend.

"No, that place has too many people, I enjoy quieter places" Hanajima replied.

"Well…ok…guess it's us then…oh Hikaru do you want to come with us?" Tohru asked making the fox come back to reality as it was easy for her to go off somewhere mentally.

"Oh…sure I haven't been to an amusement park in some time" Hikaru replied.

"Alright class settle down I know an amusement park just opened and all I have to say is if you go after school or over the weekend make sure you get your homework done. Now we have a quiz on the previous lesson, if you done your homework you should be fine" the teacher said and people started groaning.

"Quiz?!" Kyo exclaimed.

"So I take it you didn't even study or homework" the teacher remarked and the class started laughing.

"Silly Kyo! How are you going to pass and become 3rd year if you not doing homework" some of the guys started laughing.

"Baka neko" Yuki muttered and Hikaru giggled along with Tohru and soon the test started.

* * *

><p>Sakura got to class and everyone was either talking amongst themselves or were scattered around Momiji and Haru as boys and girls alike really liked and admired the two Sohmas.<p>

She took a seat behind Momiji which was her actual seat so she couldn't help but overhear what they were talking about.

"So are you interested in going?"

"No way, they should go with me."

A group of girls were talking about the amusement park that opened not long ago and this got Sakura's attention, both her and her brother knew about it opening and was planning to go.

"Well I dunno guys." Momij I said.

"Aww come on we should have like a class fun day and all go together" another girl said and holding up her camera. "These can be great pictures for our class's year book" the girl said as she decided she'd take pictures for any events the class did as she was also part of the year book committee.

"Um…you mean that park that opened up? When were you guys planning on going?" Sakura said gathering the courage to ask the group of kids.

Her heart hammered in her chest as they stopped to look at her, even Momiji and Haru looked at her with unreadable expressions.

"Hmm I say let's go tonight, the lights that come on at the park is always cool" a guy said at last which caused the conversation to start up again.

"That sounds great" one girl said.

"Not sure if my camera will get good night shots though…well its always the flash button" she said.

"So will you go Sa-chan?" Momiji asked, smiling like he usually does.

"Sa-chan?" some of the girls asked which made Sakura flinch.

"Is that her name?" he asked.

"Um…well I-"

"You guys are silly, how can you not know Tenjou Sakura! She's really great" Momiji said.

"She's been here for about a month or two now…" Haru simply replied.

"Hai…and I know you are Kouta-san…you make sensei mad at you all the time for talking in class but you always know which place we are on when you have to read." Sakura said turning pink when addressing the boy with messy black hair and friendly grey eyes. And he only laughed.

"Yep that's right, I guess you do know my name huh" he said rubbing his head in slight embarrassment.

"I know you are Aiko-san…you are the class photographer and really smart" she added pointing to the girl with short light brown hair pulled up in pigtails.

She goes through everyone's name in the group, growing with a bit more confidence "Unfortunately I don't remember everyone's name…so it's ok if no one remembers mine" she said after naming a few more people.

"Gomen…for not remembering your name…Sakura-chan" Aiko said bowing her head and placing her hands together in sincerest apologies which started a series of apologies from the other people of the class making Sakura turn pink at the sudden attention.

"Your face is all pink like sakura petals" Kouta explained with a joking laugh. "Say Sakura-chan you should go with us! What better way to get to know the class" Kouta said to her.

"Well…" Sakura hesitated she didn't expect things to get this far.

"Come one…it will be good to add you to the growing picture collection" Aiko replied.

"Well…ok" she said.

"Yes! Alright we should all make a signup sheet sign up if you want to go. We can meet at the entrance ok" Kouta remarked.

"I got it!" Momiji said and started passing the sheet around, everyone talking excitedly.

"Way to go Sa-chan" Momiji smiled brightly happy the soft spoken girl was talking with the class. Sakura smiled back glad she had the courage to speak up.

"Here you go" Aiko hands Sakura the sheet and she signs her name.

"Alright class lets settle down ok? Class needs to get started now" the teacher said coming in as everyone got situated.

With one final look at Momiji Sakura turns her attention to the lesson unaware of the pairs of eyes looking at her.

* * *

><p>Hikaru had finished the test just in time before she had to go to class and was now in her art class with Eiichi. "So you wanna go with us Hikaru-chan?" Eiichi asked Hikaru. He along with a lot of people in the school knew of the amusement park opened up not long ago and wanted to bring her with him.<p>

"Well…I sorta promised to go with Tohru and the others…I mean you can always come with us" she said to him. He just sighed.

"Look you may not like them but I do, they are really great friends thanks to Tohru" she said defending them.

"Well I guess I'll see you there then, I'm sure I'll run into you then" he said.

"I'm sure we will, I'm actually pretty excited…I haven't went to an amusement park in a long time" Hikaru admitted and Eiichi made a show of being shocked.

"Man you haven't been living haven't you? Well you better go to this one. If not I'll drag you myself" Eiichi said.

Hikaru just laughed a little, careful that it was class time and not social hour, "Well then I guess I better because you are annoying once your mind is made up" Hikaru remarked.

"Hey!" he said nudging her lightly. "You are so mean to me Hikaru-chan" he added before the two of them started working again.

Later lunch came around and Hikaru arrived late.

"Hikaru-senpai sit here" Sakura said patting the space she had between Kyo.

"Ah arigato" Hikaru sat with her lunch.

"Hikaru guess what Sakura is getting along with her class mates!" Tohru said happily.

"Really? That's great Sakura" Hikaru said, smiling as she laced an arm around the younger girl. "I'm so proud" she added.

"Yea, all thanks to everyone talking about that amusement park…some of the class plans on going this evening so I'll try going…I tried to get Momiji to go but he and Haru sorta beat around the bush…so I guess they can't go" Sakura remarked.

Hikaru casted quick glances at Yuki and Kyo and they returned the gesture. Perhaps Momiji thought it would be best to avoid a lot of people due to a higher risk of transforming.

"We planned to go Saturday, isn't that right Tohru?" Yuki said.

"Yup! I'm so excited" Tohru said.

"Ah so you going too?" Sakura said to them and turned to Hikaru. "Are you?" she asked.

"Ah…yea that's the plan. I'm meeting up with them and going together" she said to her.

"Hmm I guess I'll have to go with Eiichi later. Try and come again with me and Eiichi! I know he'll want to go with you" Sakura said with a smile.

"He already asked. But if he plans on going Saturday it's a good chance I'll run into him" Hikaru answered.

"Oh he asked? Sounds like a date to me" Uotani snickers and Kyo spits his milk out in surprise just as Hikaru chokes on some of her food.

"Don't be ridiculous! Tenjou-san is a friend, geez Uotani-san" Hikaru said after calming down.

Don't be so serious alright" the yankee just laughed her ass off at the look Hikaru gave her.

The day seemed to drag on forever on a Friday afternoon with the opportunity to attend an amusement park and everyone was talking about it finally school let up students were already rushing to leave home so they could meet up with friends later.

"Hika-chan! Tohru-chan!" Momiji exclaimed hugging the fox the moment he saw her.

"Hi there, we heard about Sakura-chan was it true?" Hikaru asked and the bunny just smiled.

"Yes Sa-chan is amazing! Some of my classmates were trying to invite me to go the amusement park and all and she asked when they were going. Everyone started talking and thinking about when to show up but this one guy, Kouta, suggested the evening because the colorful lights…I forgot I wasn't supposed to be talking to her and I addressed her as Sa-chan. But turns out no one even knew her name…she's been in our class for awhile, a little bit before you arrived Hika-chan" Momiji said.

"Well that's sorta mean…she really does put me in the mind of Kisa huh" Torhru said.

"Yea." Momiji answered and continued on before I could ponder on who Kisa was. "I had to step in at this point…so I introduced her and comes to find out she knew a lot of the names of our classmates which surprised everyone and they wanted her to come to get to know everyone. I'm so happy she's making progress" Momiji said. "I really hope she goes tonight. I want her to be an active member of the class" he added.

"You really are a good friend Momiji" Tohru said as they all started walking home.

"But why don't you go to keep an eye on her?" Hikaru asked. "As long as you are not giving her special attention or what crazy fangirls consider special attention she shouldn't get picked on" she added.

"Well…I don't want to take any chances with that…but mostly because Ha-san is a meanie and won't let me go anywhere" in an instant Momiji's solemn face turned to a pouty childlike one.

"Momiji, you know you are prone to the most transformations" Haru said.

"I know but still!" Momiji flailed his arms.

"Silly Momiji…maybe…Hatori-san would let you go if you went with us?" Hikaru said.

"Really?! Come ask him for me please, please, pleeeease Hika-chan!" Momiji grabs onto her arm and pulls her with him just as the road approached for them to go their separate ways.

Every hair on Hikaru rose slightly her inner fox bared its fangs "I…can't…I don't trust him in the slightest" she remarked.

"But Whyyy?! Ha-san is nice! I promise! He won't bite and I'll be there so he'll get it from me if he does something bad" Momiji said.

"I…can't be anywhere near that place…you know good and well I'm the fox Momiji. Your leader knows I exist I can get a call any day now to be slaughtered" she said.

"I actually don't know if Akito knows…even if Haru and I both live in the main house we do good to avoid him unless we have no choice" he said glancing to Haru who nods. Momiji then let's go of her arm and smiled a smile that didn't quire reach his eyes. "I'm sorry Hika-chan…I guess you would be scared to go there…it's just I don't think of you as the legendary fox…I just think of you as a nice person…so don't be unhappy" Momiji said noticing her face was no longer had its usual cuteness.

"You runt you should know better than to ask that of her" Kyo remarked.

"It's fine…well…I guess I'll have to do it I mean with all Momiji had to go through at school I say I owe him this much" Hikaru said as he already couldn't hang out with them because he had to avoid Sakura and she couldn't imagine Haru being much company.

"Are you sure Hikaru-san…you don't have to…force yourself" Yuki said.

"It's alright, we never really go to things like this anyway" Haru remarked.

"Well...all the more reason to go right…I mean we aren't young forever" Hikaru said.

"Do you want us to come…I mean I am good friends with Hatori-san so I can always go if you don't want to" Tohru offered.

"It's ok…I'll go…" Hikaru said turning to Haru and Momiji. "Alright you two, show me the way" she said and Momiji happily grabs her hand and tugs her down the street.

"This way, this way!" he said happily.

"So you really want to go through with this?" Haru asked. "I understand why you wouldn't want to be anywhere near the place Akito is" Haru asked.

"Yeah…but still…an amusement park is a place to have fun with friends so if we are all friends I would like to be able to go with my friends…" Hikaru said.

"Of course you're my friend Hika-chan! " Momiji answered.

"Besides you don't seem like your normal self because of what happened with Tenjou-san…so I wanted to make you happy" Hikaru added deciding Momiji looks best with his childish smile.

Before long they arrived at a gate "Here we all, beyond this point is many, many more houses" Momiji said and after he opened the gate Hikaru was shocked to see so many houses.

"Woah…this is where you guys live?" Hikaru asked.

"Yep! Everyone has lived in the main house at some point even Shi-san, Aya-san, Yuki, and Kyo." Momiji explained. "The entire zodiac lives or has lived in the main house. But also other Sohmas live here and people who know the secret such as parents of the zodiac children or other relatives of previous zodiac children" Momiji continued as he walked with Hikaru.

'_I wonder…if…mom, Satoshi and dad lived here too…am I even a Sohma…but I have to be right? I have a cursed animal.'_ Hikaru reasoned with herself as she approached further into the Sohma estate her hairs were prickling again.

"Here is where Ha-san is! He stays here mostly to care for Akito, who is sickly" Momiji explained.

"Well, look who we have here" Hikaru jumped at the sound of the dragon's voice. Sure enough Hatori was standing there. "I didn't expect you to be here Fujiko-san" he said sounding perplexed.

"Well…I came to ask a favor of you" she said to him.

"Well, come on in...you too Momiji" he said letting the two in.

"Where did Haru go?" she asked.

"He always leaves for home. I usually come and spend some time with Ha-san each day" Momiji said as if it was a routine.

Soon as they were in his office he started looking Hikaru over much to her dismay. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Making sure you are alright. Because you have to be ill to let Momiji drag you all the way out here" he remarked.

"Look I rather be locked in a room with a hundred guys then sit here and be alone with you…but I'm doing this for Momiji" Hikaru said.

"Hmm?" he took a seat after handing her some tea.

"You see there is this amusement park that has been opened for some time now. I know you told him no because he is transformation prone, but I think going with us would be great" she said to him.

"You mean with you, Yuki and the others? Going where there are lots of people aren't good from the start" Hatori remarked.

"But…Momiji has been down lately because of school…and this could be a way to make him forget those concerns. I mean both of us know a girl who is shy and soft spoken but he gets along with her. However girls are starting to bully her because Momiji is giving her specific attention which isn't fair. So now he has to stop being friends with her and has to be alone in school so that she doesn't get picked on anymore." Hikaru said explaining the situation, glad that Momiji had vanished. "He doesn't get to really hang out with us and have fun because like I said the girl is my friend too so she likes to be around us…he seems really sad…so I just want him to smile again after making a sacrifice" she added.

"Being cursed has its penalties; kids can be cruel, teasing because they are strange such as hair color. Some cases our difference makes us stand out, we become something special even though we feel we are not. We are unable to truly fit in, held back by the curse." Hatori remarked.

"Yeah…my hair color made people tease me…in fact it's actually the first time in a long time no one made a comment about my hair…so I know that's not a good feelings…though now I'm here and I've become the opposite now…so I guess I know how it feels to be both" she said.

"This isn't the first time Momiji has made a sacrifice to make someone happy." Hatori said.

"Yuki said that too…but I didn't get to ask what…though it really isn't any of my business." She said recalling what Yuki said after explaining what happened that night after work.

"Should I tell her or do you?" Hatori asked looking at the door which slid open enough for his head to peek in.

"I don't like telling it…well I never had to because everyone knows…but since it's you Hika-chan I'll tell you" Momiji said fitting himself inside the room and Hikaru watched his expression become sad.

"You see…the curse can cause even more problems than being socially accepted or rejected at school" Momiji began. "It affects family life…you see the parents of zodiac children are over protective of them or they reject them completely …"Momiji replied.

"Rejection…how could they reject their child?" Hikaru asked, appalled by the said statement.

"Well…I mean try being a parent…you want to love your child, hug them and hold them…but you can't because they transform into a baby animal…"Momiji said with a sad smile. "The stress and the burden can keep a family apart…in my case I was rejected…my mom got really sick…but my dad was a Sohma so he already knew about the curse…but the only way to make her better was the option of having her memories of me erased…" Momiji said.

"So it was either watch your mom's health fail…or have her forget about you so she can get better again…" Hikaru remarked and Momiji nodded.

"I didn't want her to forget me…after all…I still loved her…but I couldn't be selfish…so…Ha-san erased her memories…she got better…but it meant I couldn't live with her anymore…so I live in the main house away from them. Ha-san keeps me company and my dad still comes around…but…I have to watch her every day in secret…moving on with a new life with a new kid who wasn't cursed…" Momiji's eyes started to water. "So this situation with Sa-chan isn't so bad…it's not like I haven't done something for someone else's benefit before" Momiji answered.

To both Hatori and Momiji's surprise Hikaru was crying, tears streaming down her face as she stared at him. Momiji didn't think someone else would cry for him like Tohru, but here she was.

"That's so sad…what a cruel mother…rejecting her child like that…I can't imagine my mom or my brother rejecting me…they took care of me like a family should" Hikaru said.

"You are one of the lucky ones" Hatori said handing her a handkerchief for her to wipe her face with.

"Yea I guess so…well Hatori-san I take it you have your grievances dealing with the curse too?" Hikaru asked.

"Well that's for another time. But fine, if you take Momiji you are responsible for him" Hatori said.

"YAY!" Momiji cheered, becoming happy again which in turn made her happy again.

"Of course I will" Hikaru said.

Hatori took his final sip of tea before responding "If that was your only request you may go on home now. I can see your discomfort and with the quick check up I can tell you are fine."

Hikaru was still a bit uncomfortable but refused to admit it to herself but she figured her body was physically showing tension and discomfort.

"Well…Hatori-san-"

"Come on! Hika-chan! I'll lead you out now" Momiji said jumping into action as he didn't want to see his new friend become uncomfortable and had successfully took Hikaru's attention away from Hatori.

Hikaru was deep in thought as she left Hatori's she really haven't a clue what any of the other zodiacs went through. She had no idea that cute child like Momiji had such a burden. It was no telling what Kyo's was like. _'I decided that I will learn all I can about the Sohmas.'_

"Hika-chan Thanks for talking to Ha-san, he really isn't so bad, he just worries for us that's all. I know you were uncomfortable so I won't ask you to do that again…if Akito doesn't know about you it's actually risky for you to be there" he said to her looking up at her as they walked.

Hikaru smiled and ruffled his hair "It's ok…I really wanted you to go. If Haru wants to he can come too" she offered.

"Hmm he probably won't…maybe. I wonder how Sa-chan is doing…I mean she has to go with the class this evening. Will her brother let her go?" he pondered.

"Ah that's right I forgot! I hope she does ok. I wish I could like sneak in to follow her or something but one I guess that sounds too weird…and most importantly I got homework and actual work after I get home" Hikaru said laughing a little at her silly plan to spy on Sakura.

"Hika-chan is just being a good friend" Momiji said walking her to the exit. "See you tomorrow!" Momiji waved happily making the fox smile as she walked.

* * *

><p>Evening fell and Sakura had on a coat to keep her warm from the chill of the evening air. She had somehow convinced Eiichi to let her go so she was excited. Maybe now it was time to finally be more than 'that quiet girl in class' or 'that girl with the sakura flower hair clip' maybe now she could be seen as Tenjou Sakura.<p>

She could clearly see the amusement park up ahead as lights were already slowing she could see the tall Ferris wheel.

She paid for herself and walked through the busy crowd to the meeting place. Her heart was pounding she wasn't sure how many people would show. She wondered if Momiji and Haru would show. It would be a way to get along with everyone.

Sure enough at the meeting area and a bit of her classmates were there.

"Sakura-chan!" Kouta said waiving at her to beckon her over with the other classmates and Aiko smiled as she approached.

"Hey Sakura-chan" Aiko said happily. "I'm glad you can make it" she added.

"Hai, I am just glad I was able to come out this late, older brother is too protective" Sakura said sighing as she tucked some of her wavy strans of her brown hair.

"Man I want Momiji-kun to come!"

"Yeah Haru-kun needs to come too."

Sakura flinched as some girls mentioned the Sohma boys. She did wonder if they would come, she almost didn't want to come unless they would be here as she wanted to be with someone she knew.

"Maybe they can't come" one guy remarked.

"Man it sure will seem not fun to take a picture without them" Aiko frowned just a little.

"Oh come on!" Kouta said waving his arms to indicate where they were. "We can surely have fun without them. I mean this is the amusement park so let's actually amuse ourselves!" Kouta said with a grin that reached his eyes.

Sakura giggled a little at his enthusiasm and somehow felt a bit encouraged. "H-hai. Let's have fun right? I mean haven't we earned it that last test we had took a lot of work studying" Sakura said suggest they kick back.

Everyone paused from their complaining and looked at her before murmurs of agreement filled the group.

"Let's stay together at first! I want some pictures for the class book!" Aiko said.

"If we meet up what time should we meet back up Kouta-kun?" a girl asked.

"Oh so I'm leader?" the boy asked in surprise.

"You did suggest we come tonight" Aiko murmured.

"Hmm…well I have to be walking in the house by 9 so how about 8 so it gives time for everyone to get back. And I'm sure Aiko here wants to take a final picture before we go home. And meet back here just so I feel better leaving knowing we all are leaving around the same time or least you are still here before I leave" Kouta said and everyone nods.

"Ok gather around group picture" Aiko said holding up her camera and everyone gather around putting on either a funny face or their best smiles. Sakura, unsure where to be, stood awkwardly to the side.

"Hey Sakura get closer I want everyone in it!" Aiko said waving her hand to indicate move closer.

"I got it" Kouta said grabbing the shy girl's hand and pulling her closer to him bringing the slightly flushed girl into range of the picture. "Smile alright Sakura-chan" he said grinning before looking at the camera.

"One…"

Sakura glanced at Kouta trying to calm herself down, she hasn't really been near a guy besides her brother.

"Two…"

'_I'm not sure if Momiji-san or Haru-san is coming…but I decided I will make the best of this evening.'_ Sakura smiled as Kouta's hand gently squeezed hers.

"Three! Cheese!" Aiko snapped the picture a flash appeared to capture everyone in the darkness. "Wow looking good everyone" Aiko said. "Got to be my favorite" she added.

"Now let's go" Kouta said making sure to hold on to Sakura's hand figuring she would get left behind and lost in the shuffle.

"Roller coaster!" a guy shouted pointing at the ride in question flashing red, white and yellow lights shining throughout the tracks and carts. As well as the sigh saying 'The Rocket'

They waited in line with eagerness. "Man hurry up" Kouta whined as he was ready to ride it.

"Silly Kouta-san" Sakura said to him.

"Oi Sakura right?" some of the guys said.

"H-hai" Sakura said unsure how to feel about being suddenly called on.

"How do you feel about these kinds of rides? You look like the type who would get sick on these" someone said and some of the girls agreed.

Sakura flushed as she didn't realized she seemed like that type "Oh no, I'm actually good on these rides. My brother and I go all the time" she said reassuring everyone.

Soon they were all able to fit on a cart and Aiko parted with her camera long enough to get on the cart behind Sakura and Kouta and the belts and everything was secure around everyone.

"YAY! Let's do this!" Kouta said.

"You and your rushes" a guy said and everyone laughed as the ride started moving Sakura clutched at the bars feeling the usual feeling on a ride, anticipating the upcoming speed.

"5..4..3..2..1, Blast off." Came a countdown over the intercom.

A jerk and a rush as it shoots up making Sakura and some of the girls yell in shock. They sat at the top and Sakura sighed a little in surprise deciding this was a rocket for a reason. It shoots down and into a tunnel where everything was black accept stars that glowed making it look like space blurs shot by as they fell. Everyone yelled and screamed as the wind blew their hair back.

They left the tunnel and did loops and sharp turns. Soon the ride was over and everyone laughed as they got out. Sakura, dizzy from it all stumbled out a bit but was steadied by Kouta.

"Haha, careful Sakura-chan. Wasn't that fun?" Kouta said.

"Hai" Sakura said after straightening her hair as many of the other girls were. "So what's next?" she asked.

"Anything you want" he said to her up for anything now that the ride that everyone wanted to get on was done and people were already drifting and Aiko looked frantically unsure which group to follow and decided on the group of guys knowing they would get into most mischief.

"Umm just us?" Sakura said feeling her face getting warm. If she didn't know better it sort of felt like a date.

"Sure why not? Though I actually wanted you to get to know everyone but maybe we will run into them later" he said and the two of them go their own way.

"I think I'm getting along ok…I never would have expected this to happen ever" Sakura admitted as they walked through the lit amusement park.

"Well. I'm glad it did. I still feel bad for not taking much notice before. You got to stop being so quiet" Kouta said.

"H-hai…Momiji-san has told me this too…" Sakura sighed fumbling with her outfit as she walked behind him.

"Well with Momiji's energy it's easy to go unnoticed I suppose. But he is right. From now on you absolutely will not be quiet in class. I'll talk to you myself, deal?" Kouta asked turning around to realize she was far from him now trying to get through the shuffle. He dives back into the crowd and takes her hand.

"Geeze keep up Sakura-chan, I can't lose you" he said guiding her now.

"Gomen…it's just busier than I expected" she said.

"Well it is a Friday night. Don't worry just stick with me and you'll be fine" he said and watched her nod before becoming satisfied.

"Hey let's do the swings. I always like that ride" Sakura suggested pointing at the ride that had these seats attached to long chains.

"Those?" he asked surprised she actually spoke up and make a suggestion.

"Hai…um…well…if that's ok…we can do another fast ride" she said realizing how kiddy it must seem.

"Oh don't be silly. I don't mind at all, I would probably only ride this kind of ride with a girl though" Kouta said smiling and the two of them reached the line just as the ride ended meaning they got to pick their seats. They lifted the bar that was made to go across their lap and they lift it up to sit before sitting down and placing the bar back across their lap.

After making sure everyone was secure the ride started by being pulled into the air and slowly starting spinning till it reached its full speed which wasn't as fast as a roller coaster but still enough to ruffle hair in the breeze. Sakura smiled as she gently kicked her dangling feet as the night air blew in her face.

Kouta watched her smiling face and he couldn't help but smile too he haven't seen her smile in class so this was new expressions from her even got to hear her scream on a roller coaster.

The ride ended soon and they got off and Kouta's stomach growled making him turn a light shade of red in embarrassment and rubbed the back of his head as he laughed. "Oops guess I'm a little hungry" he said and Sakura laughed a little.

"Good I was getting hungry too" she said.

"Alright, let's find a stand to eat from" he said.

"Kouta-kun!"

Kouta and Sakura turned to see two girls and a guy go up to them upon closer look the girls were twins, both of them had dark brown hair and blue-grey eyes only one girl had her hair was short, bangs on the left side of her face and the other had longer hair with bangs on the right.

The guy had light brown hair and dark eyes that look nearly black.

"Miku, Riku, Ryuu. There you guys are" Kouta said as they approached.

"We tried to group with you but you ran off" the girl with long hair said.

The one with shorter hair looked to Sakura before smiling "Tenjou Sakura right? So you were with Kouta?" she asked.

"Oh hai…are you guys friends with Kouta-san?" Sakura asked.

"Oh right! These are obviously twins, This one is Riku" he said pointing to the one with longer hair. "This is Miku" he then went to the one with shorter. "And of course this is Ryuu. The four of us have been friends for a long time. Our mom's were friends in college" he said and Sakura eyes were big.

"Wow…so you four have been friends since childhood" she said. "I'm sorta envious…" she said wishing she had a friend for that long.

Kouta loops an arm around her "No worries, you got us now. Let's all get along ok? But first I'm hungry" he said and the three of them laughed.

"Typical" Miku said.

"Alright let's eat!" Kouta said heading off for food.

* * *

><p>After they finished eating Kouta was ready to go again. "Alright you guys let's find more stuff" Kouta said.<p>

As the group continued on Riku and Miku did a twin telepathy before slowly falling back where Sakura was. Each of them looped an arm around her.

"So what do you think?" Riku asked softly so that none of the guys could hear.

"What do I think of what?" Sakura asked in curiosity.

"Kouta-kun. He only took you and went off from the group. Do you like him?" Miku asked.

"Do you know if he likes you?" Riku asked right after.

Sakura felt herself feeling uncomfortable as she has never been asked these sort of questions. "Um…well I don't think he likes me…I think he just wants me to have a good time." Sakura responded.

"Hey what you guys up to back there?" Kouta said as he and Satoshi turned around to see the girls a bit ways behind them.

"Oh just having a girl moment!" Riku said serious tone turning into a cheerful one followed by a smile.

"So you are the girl that Momiji-kun calls so affectionately" Miku responded in a low voice once the boys continued with their conversation and with all the talking of people around them no one can really hear me.

"The only other girl who's around the other Sohmas other than those Honda and Fujiko girls" Riku remarked.

Sakura flinched as they were mentioned, haven't they noticed Momiji has been avoiding her thanks to her older brother.

"Yes we noticed Momiji-kun and Haru-kun have been avoiding you but even then we always hear them talk about you" Riku responded as if reading Sakura's mind.

"I don't see what's so special about you, you're not that good looking" Miku said.

"You are an awkward outcast in class who clings to her much popular brother like a lost pupy" Riku said not missing a beat.

"You are friends with no one in our own class group."

"That shyness is an act in an attempt to look cute and have people look after you."

"You must think you are something just because Kouta and picture girl decided to invite you to this thing. No one is your friend they were only influenced by Momiji's cuteness and friendly charm."

"Don't be comfortable because everything will be back to normal on Monday."

"Yeah and just continue to ignore Momiji-kun."

"And Haru-kun as well. And while we are at it don't get too cozy with Kouta-kun, he's been our friend forever, don't think we'd let any girl like him or anything of that nature. Do us a favor and just vanish" Riku said finishing their double teamed bashing.

By this point Sakura's eyes were wide and she was trembling under the malice of their voices that continued to sound in her head. Did people really feel sorry for her? _'Does Hikaru-senpai thinks I'm pathetic and is just hanging out with me as a favor to Eiichi-nii?'_

Sakura followed behind the group as Riku and Miku, personality completely different were pulling Kouta here and there and the three of them road on rides. Thoughts were still flowing in her head but always made sure to smile when Kouta looked her way as to not concern him.

"Man that was fun" Kouta said as they got off the ride and the twins and Ryuu agreed.

"Hey are you ok? You aren't getting dizzy are you?" Kouta said realizing she was quiet again and wondered if she haven't gotten used to the others yet.

"Oh um I'm fine" Sakura said putting on her best possible smile.

"Ah alright, we got a little over an hour left so let's make the best of it" Kouta said.

By this point Ryuu noticed something was up, her whole everything changed about her the moment the twins left her side and glanced at them who were still chattering away with Kouta. He at first assumed it was because they both haven't seen him in awhile as he lived somewhere else now but now it seemed too suspicious. He glanced back at Sakura and noticed her face was hanging low, dim lights and her bangs positioning covered her face it was only when he saw her rub her eyes he knew something was wrong.

Ryuu falls back from the group just as a large group of people walked by, separating them from the others and felt glad at least he was with her he could only imagine how lost she could get her state of mind.

Sakura realizing no one was around allowed herself to cry a little but wiped what she couldn't blink away. She had a fun time while it lasted. _'I think I can go home with the fun I had with no regrets.'_

"You alright Tenjou-san?" Ryuu said breaking the girl from her thoughts.

She jumped and looked up with red eyes and smiled before nodding, "Yes I'm fine Ryuu-san" she responded hoping he would leave but then realized that the twins and Kouta is gone.

"I take it you realized we are separated now…good thing too because you weren't aware of your surroundings" he said seeing the perplexity in her face.

"Oh…gomen…you got separated from your friends because you were looking out for me…" Sakura said lowering her head apologetically.

"It's fine…we can have our own fun? The twins and Kouta were always the over active ones" Satoshi said and the two went another way.

"You sure this is ok Satoshi-san?" Sakura asked as they walked wondering if it was smart to split up. _'That's probably what those two want anyway…they wanted me out of the picture anyway…'_

"Of course" Satoshi said smiling reassuringly at her and watched her sigh in relief.

Sakura glanced up at Satoshi, he was a tall guy even for one in their grade he was taller than Kouta but his dark eyes seemed kind. She wasn't sure if she was just as pathetic to him as she was to everyone else. Deciding to try and speak she started with a question. "Um…well I noticed you didn't really ride on any rides."

"Ah…I am really not good with super fast rides. I rather eat and watch the three of them have fun" he said.

Sakura felt bad they been leaving him out all this time "Gomen...I sorta feel bad we left you while we had all the fun" she said.

Ryuu shook his head "I don't mind really" he said and after awhile spoke again. "What did they say to you?"

"Eh?"

"Riku and Miku…they walked with you for awhile and soon as they started getting really cheerful you got really withdrawn. Please don't deny it because I saw it" Ryuu responded declaring his observations.

Sakura sighed "Basically telling me to stay away from Momiji-san and Haru-san as well as not get so close to Kouta-san. It seems I really can't make friends anywhere" Sakura said roughly summing everything up.

Ryuu sighed "Man…those two have always done that…I'm so sorry" he said recalling a lot of girls they sent away crying and avoiding them since forever making it hard for them to meet friends other than each other.

Before Sakura could reply the phone started ringing.

* * *

><p>After walking around and the twins talking he realized both Sakura and Ryuu were gone so he called against the other's wishes.<p>

"Hey, where are you? Is Sakura-chan with you?" Kouta asked as Riku and Miku gave an irritated glace at each other, speaking without speaking as usual.

"What? Gone? Why didn't she wait? Aiko wanted to take a picture of everyone before going home…"Kouta said surprised and a moment later he hung up just as he saw Ryuu approaching.

"I going to find Sakura-chan she has to at least stay for us to meet back up" Kouta said.

"Why is Kouta-kun worried about her? Is she really that pathetic?" Riku asked with a slight frown.

"Yeah I mean aren't we just having fun?" Miku asked.

"That's mean Riku, Miku, she's only trying to make friends with everyone….she doesn't have the luxury of having a friend from childhood like us. You always get like this. You two are great, I want everyone to know that but being hurtful won't help you…Ryuu and I can't be your only friends" Kouta exclaimed. "If all you have to say is bad things to say about her don't talk to me" Kouta remarked unable to believe people he was close friends with would say anything bad about someone.

Ryuu could only nod as Kouta leaves to find Sakura. He looks around hoping she did not go home. Then he saw her sitting on a bench with her hand running through her hair. He sighed and as he approached her. "Sakura-chan I'm glad I caught up to you" he said making her jump.

"K-Kouta-san?" Sakura questioned as she stared at him.

"Hai, that's right, you left Ryuu to go home right? Why can't you stay? Least until we all meet up again" he said to her.

"Oh…it's fine…no need to worry about me. I can make it home I'm just resting up a little" she said to him. "Besides I feel I'm in the way anyway."

"That's far from the truth. Come on" he said taking her hand and pulling her along determined to try and make her smile before they had to meet in the next few minutes.

They run into a booth the older guy running in it smiled before speaking "Ey wanna see if you can win something for your girl? She's a cutie by the way, better hold on to that one" the guy said laughing making Sakura blush and fumble with her words to try and explain but Kouta only smiled.

"Hey wanna win something?" Kouta asked.

"Well…if it's not too much trouble" she said.

The game was a mini basketball hoop with a small ball. He had to make a certain amount of shots before he can win a prize. Kouta grinned and nods "Alright" he said and started to toss the balls in he rubbed his eyes a moment later before making all the shots in.

"Wow, you aren't bad kid. Well what will be the prize?"

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked up until she saw it, cotton candy pink bunny with a yellow bow on it. It was cute and she wanted it so the pointed. "That rabbit" she said and the guy pulls one down and hands the toy over to Kouta who in turn gives it to her. "Here" he said and was rewarded with her face lighting up for a smile.

"Arigatou Kouta-san" Sakura said clutching the small to medium sized rabbit in her arms. She flushed when she realized this was the first thing a guy other than her brother ever gave to her.

"Eh? Now you look pink as the rabbit" Kouta observed. "Though I think you are cuter than the toy I think" he added and Sakura turned redder and managed to look away at anything to keep herself occupied.

Suddenly his cell went off with the alarm signaling when it was time to meet up. "Ah see now we can meet and go home, no leaving early missy" he said grinning and Sakura quietly nods.

"Now so we won't get separated again" Kouta said grabbing her hand and leads her through the crowd.

Sakura allowed him her hand but quickly moves away once she saw people gathering again not wanting to cause any more problems.

"Hey Sakura-chan" Aiko came over with her camera. "Have fun?" she asked.

"Ah hai" Sakura said smiling.

"Oh Picture girl let's get this picture done, we have our ride waiting" Riku remarked shortly and people started muttering in agreement.

"Wow people look for fun and colorful with their prizes and stuff" Aiko said ignoring Riku.

"Yeah!" the guys won some things like hats and stuff and girls gotten cute stuffed animals.

"Alright gather around!" Aiko said smiling and everyone got into place.

In a flash their pictures were taken and people all made their way to the exit where rides were waiting while others headed to the station to go to their own stops.

Sakura made sure to have enough so she could ride home and headed there herself. "Sakura" she turned to see Aiko rushing to catch up. "I'm taking the subway also, so let's go together" she said.

"Same here" Kouta said approaching her from the right making Sakura sandwiched between them.

"Oh alright, arigatou" Sakura said grateful she could at least walk with them before they went their separate ways.

Turns out they were all taking the same subway cart only they were in different districts so they rode all the way back, happily chattering.

"It was fun. I got so many pictures" Aiko said patting her camera.

"Did you ride at all?" Kouta asked.

"Of course I did, I just enjoyed taking pictures of people in a natural state. I did get to eat good food too" Aiko said turning to Sakura. "Did you have fun with Kouta? Looked like you two were having a date" Aiko grinned nudging Kouta. "I didn't know you like the shy girls, though they are kawaii" Aiko said to the boy in questioned.

"No, no, no it wasn't a date…um…I mean I did have fun because I got to go somewhere with someone from my class but it wasn't like that. Some of the other classmates joined at one point so…" Sakura said completely flustered and blurted everything in one breath before Kouta could explain.

"Kawaii!" Aiko hugs Sakura "You are so cute with that pink flustered face. I am only teasing you" Aiko said laughing just before the train slowed to a stop for people going to get off and on from this location. "Ah darn my stop now. You two have a good night. Oh yeah here's my number, let's keep talking and be good friends ok Sakura?" Aiko asked handing Sakura a piece of paper with a number scribbled on it.

"Sorry about her. She gets excited a lot but see you are cute because Aiko said so. She likes cute things and depending on the situation will take pictures" Kouta said laughing.

"I don't mind, Aiko-san is really fun. I like she has such a strong hobby like taking pictures" Sakura said looking as the door closed and started moving, she only noticed they were the only ones on their cart.

"Do you have a hobby? You seem like a type to make stuff" Kouta said.

"Ah…well I draw…my dream is a manga artist" Sakura said playing the bow on the bunny.

"Ah that's awesome. I would like to see your drawings sometime ok?" Kouta asked and she nods unable to meet those excited grey eyes.

"Say did you really enjoy yourself…I would feel lousy if you went home feeling bad or anything like that" Kouta said.

Sakura looked at him in surprise before shaking her head "H-hai I had fun with you really!" she suddenly squeaked in protest. "It was fun really. I really had fun…I just…want to fit in…I hope I wasn't a bother.

"No way, not a bother at all…like Aiko I really want to be your friend so hanging out with friends is never a bother" Kouta.

Sakura was surprised at that had she really made friends tonight or was her shyness really just amusement to make her seem pitiful to everyone? Was she as a bother to others as Riku and Miku said?

The subway eased to a stop again signaling the next stop which was where they had to get off.

"Ah well here, to show I also want to be your friend here's my number, call or text as soon as you get home alright?" Kouta said handing her the paper as they got off and they went their separate ways.

Eiichi was waiting by the stair waving as his little sister approached and hugs her tightly. "Hey Sakura how was the class trip? Did you have fun?" he asked as they headed back home.

Sakura clutched her rabbit which reminded her of the pieces of paper in her pocket making her smile. Though she was troubled she really did feel happy about tonight "It was fun. I think I made some friends" she said and watched her brother's face light up.

Eiichi smiled as the siblings walked home putting an end to their day.

**Well that's the end of that I didn't expect it to be this long but things just happened. Decided I place some action on the shy Tenjou Sakura and introduce some new characters. Will she break from that shyness? Will she finally be able to make friends without girls bullying her? Will she ever find out if she's a burden to others? Find out next time in addition to Hikaru's fun at the amusement park. **

**In addition here are the outfits that I had Tohru wear in Ayame's shop in the earlier part of the chapter, **** tinypic r/ 33xhbvb/ 6**

**Here is Hikaru's **** tinypic r / 2vl9kcz/**** 6 remember to see it just take the spaces away.**

**Please read and review.**


End file.
